To Only Love You More
by SeungLee
Summary: A story about a search one's love and heart during hard times. Sometimes one knows how to react to it and sometimes not. You need to read to find out more...KL, AC, DM, and more will intertwine with Destiny
1. Chapter One

_**To Only Love You More**_

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Seed, they belong to their respective owners and that's that. Although having a guy that looks like Athrun around wouldn't be so bad, eh?

Story takes place during the time of Gundam Seed, although since I'm not familiar with the new series only been reading up on the current episodes as they come up. So if I'm not 100 true, I apologize and will try to correct as I go along.

_

* * *

__Chapter one_

Night had fallen upon the earth and what would seem like a peaceful night was not always peaceful. It had seemed the two years of quiet time of peace was over to only be started up again by an attack on Orb. However the stars seem not to agree with what was going on around them. They shined brilliantly in the night sky that even in a moment of turmoil there was time to for even a moment of peace.

Kira Yamato stood on the balcony of the orphanage where he was found after a raging battle two years previous, and enjoyed the night sky. His part of the war had been currently over until this new development as he decides whether or not to move into action will be a different story. Until the time of decision making, he was going to be content right where he is standing.

He felt hands slide across his side to meet in front of his stomach and someone's head resting against his back. He smiled already knowing who it was; it was his center of peace and love. After the war he was lost and confused and hurt by all of the events that took place. He had lost many friends and allies during the war of his time. He was only sixteen and had taken a huge responsibility of protecting a ship and its crew. And through one moment of a brief meeting that would lead to another, was Lacus Clyne his peace.

Lacus let out a sweet sigh as she lay against her boyfriend, the two did not become a couple right after the war but waited till Kira was ready to be in a relationship, one that was true. Lacus had waited patiently only to be surprised one night when Kira entered her room only to shower her with a passionate kiss. The two had made love maybe not in the most romantic way the first time around, but he did make up for the romance later along the line.

"What are you so content about Lacus?" Kira's voice waking Lacus out of a sweet daydream she was having of him, more like a memory of many occasions they shared intimate moments.

"Just remembering," Lacus replied and Kira just chuckled as he turned around in her arms to hug her in return.

"Oh really, remembering what now?" Kira asked in a teasing tone. He would only receive a small sweet smile and a short kiss on his lips.

"If you want to, we can go to the bedroom and I can show you what I was remembering." Lacus whispered sweetly and yet seductively into his ear.

Kira just laughed and held Lacus closer to him. She had been a center post in his life for quite some time now and he could not imagine life without her. Though she still portrayed that sweet and innocent Lacus from the past however there was much more to her than what most would like to believe. The sweet innocent girl was actually quite vixen when she wished to be.

Kira enjoyed the fact he was the only one that would see this side of her, but she was a hellcat when she wished to be concerning matters that needed to be settled. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and quickly pulls her back into the house to lead her back into their bedroom which they now share.

* * *

In the mist of Kira and Lacus's bliss, there was turmoil in some other's soul that was closer in their relations than one would believe. Cagalli Yula Athha was on several different missions of peace talks. After Orb being under attack on earth she was spending more and more time trying to calm some areas to renew hope. After her adoptive father's death she was automatically placed as the leader of Orb and the official representative.

She looked herself in the mirror, she was wearing a traditional outfit that a representative of Orb would wear and resembled what her father wore before he died. She then stood up and walked over to her closet to pull out something more elegant. She didn't like to wear dresses that much but however it seemed they were not talking her serious in the current attire she chose to wear.

She pulled off each article of clothing and pulled out a red formal gown. She sighed and changed. As she was pulling up her dress her personal body guard walked in upon her to freeze in his position. He had never seen her in a state that she was in, but she didn't seem to budge from her position as she pulled the dress completely over her body. She turned her head over her shoulder to see him standing behind her.

"Athrun, could you zip me up please," Athrun didn't know how to respond and after a few moments of hesitation walked over to her and pulled the zipper up from its relatively low position on the gown. Cagalli lifted her hair up as she felt the dress get tighter as he pulled it up higher. She had let her hair grow slightly longer in the past two year but not much.

"There," Athrun told her and she let her hair fall down. She then turned and walked over to her dresser where she was looking in the mirror earlier. She then pulled out a brush to pull her hair up into a red rhinestone stone clip. Athrun quickly broke the silence, "You changed, why?"

"It seems that not only some of the men I've been speaking with but women too have forgotten that I'm a girl," Cagalli replied once she was finished with her hair. She then stood up to go find her shoes but Athrun held up a pair of red strap heels that she was looking for. "Thank you," She took the shoes from him to only sit down to put them on her feet.

"I haven't forgotten," Athrun said to only receive an empty stair from Cagalli.

After a few moments of silence Cagalli turned her face away to speak, "Have you? It seems you are more interested in protecting me and flying that new mobile suit of yours." Cagalli stood up to walk out of her room to be caught in Athrun's grasp.

"Cagalli, my job is to protect you it was entrusted Colonel Kisaka. And now I'm doing something that my heart tells me to do and that is protecting you and people aboard that ship." Athrun told her softly and hoping she would understand.

"You say that Athrun, but you never seem to get what I'm trying to say." Cagalli said sadly and pulled her arm out of his grip and walked out of the room.

Athrun ran his hand through his hair and quickly followed out after her. He never could understand what she was talking about. It confused him to no end, they were close and spend a large amount of together whether professionally as bodyguard/representative or as in a close relationship. He was never sure of what Cagalli wanted to hear or know from him.

However that was a lie and he knew it. It had to do with the kiss their shared two years ago and a few small moments that they have shared over the two years. He admits that he hasn't laid his lips on hers for quite some time and wanted to remember what that kiss felt like. It almost seemed as if he was letting their new positions get in the way of things and now with this new development and him standing aboard of ZAFT ship might be also a factor.

Athrun was glad that Cagalli hadn't walked to far from her room and quickly after her; they had landed on a space colony, a PLANT colony no less. He noticed that Cagalli was right about her assumption of people mistaking her as a male but now he didn't like the stares she was receiving dressed up. He hadn't noticed but the dress had a slit in the front that showed a clear view of one of her legs but a sneak view of the other when she walked.

When did she start wearing dresses like this? Athrun stated to himself as he looked at his 'assignment' and noticed more and more about the dress he liked but not like the attention she was receiving. He noticed the dress also revealed that she was showing off what too much of her breasts to the public.

Cagalli seemed unaffected by the remarks a few ZAFT soldiers were making about her. It seemed the usual spit fire wasn't going to go off, but internally she was raging like a storm that has yet to settle on the ground. She vowed today she was going to act like a lady today even if it wanted to make her lash out. She was going to behave like a girl even if it killed her.

* * *

Cagalli entered the conference room to only hear gasps and have them standing to their feet. Athrun just followed behind her till she reached her seat, he pulled it out for her and pushes it gently back in as she sat down. The council members looked at her as if they were looking at a ghost, they did not realize that the young Orb Princess spit fire was dressed as a beautiful young woman.

For what seemed like ages there was silence as the other members took their seat but the meeting seems as if it were not to start. "What are you staring at? There is a meeting to attend to is there not?" Cagalli said civilly to the members and they seemed amazed by the woman sitting in the chair before them. Slowly the meeting took place and like always no progress was made, at least in Cagalli's opinion.

As the meeting drew to a close Cagalli stood up and walked out of the room. Athrun, of course, was following right behind her. He didn't know what to make of the girl walking before him, she was something of amazement. He seemed to be lost in his thought and didn't realized that Cagalli had stopped till he bumped into her and felt her hands on his chest. He looked up to see her tear eyes.

"I'm sorry," she simply said and Athrun embraced her confused at her sudden apology.

"For what," Athrun whispered into her ear.

"I don't know, I just wanted to say sorry," Cagalli said as she looked up into his deep green eyes. Athrun stared into her golden orbs to only smile; he kissed her softly on her forehead.

"You hungry," Athrun asked and received a nod. He held her hand to lead her away further from the conference room to go outside to find something for them to eat. Athrun came to a quick halt and turned to look at Cagalli with a smile. "By the way, before I forget. You look great in that dress, although I don't know if I approve the new ZAFT cadets looking at you."

Cagalli playfully punch Athrun on the shoulder and both shared a moment of laughter as he led her away from the building. However, their moment was going to be shattered quickly the moment they were to step out the door and to return to the ZAFT ship which held a few of their new acquaintances and to reunite with a few of Athrun's former comrades.

* * *

Well here it is…I know it might not be much but it is something I started cooking up on the top of my head. I hope you enjoyed what it is so far. Those of you that are familiar with a few of my other stories, I'm sorry I haven't updated for quite some time due to a huge writer's block for all them. I will try to update them when I can.

Anyway thanks for reading and I'll update soon, I hope.


	2. Chapter Two

_KiraLacus/RyomaSakuno Forever: Thanks for the review and I'm glad you liked the whole Kira and Lacus thing. Well, I don't know what to think of Destiny till I see more of it. But so far it seems interesting. If you want to see something happen in the story with them just let me know_

_Transmobilesuit: I don't know for sure if I will link up with the events in Destiny, but I think more than likely I will. Right now, I'm trying not to at least not too much till I can see more of the new series. My usual editor, I have lost contact with so spelling I can't help it just kidding, I just don't always see it and go back to check it. But majority of the time my grammar is on purpose but the other time, I just don't always see it. So I'll try to see it as much as possible._

_A side author's note: As more of the series come to unfold, I'll write some events into the story from Gundam Seed Destiny and also it will be slightly AU only concerning certain characters._

* * *

_**To Only Love You More**_

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Seed, they belong to their respective owners and that's that. Although having a guy that looks like Athrun around wouldn't be so bad, eh?

Story takes place during the time of Gundam Seed, although since I'm not familiar with the new series only been reading up on the current episodes as they come up. So if I'm not 100 true, I apologize and will try to correct as I go along.

Chapter Two

Cagalli still dressed in her red gown, but she now was draped in Athrun's jacket much to her protesting. However Athrun had it his way and won the argument, Cagalli did not know that he was becoming more protective due to his growing feelings that he held for her. While eating at a small restaurant they were spotted by two former comrades of Athrun's.

"Well look here Yzak, why isn't it our good 'ol friend Athrun," a cocky voice stated from behind the former ZAFT pilot. Athrun turned around to see Dearka Elthman and Yzak Jule.

"And look, isn't that?" Yzak and Dearka both took closer look at Cagalli almost in disbelief on who it was. "It can't be, Athrun can't be hooked with any one else but Cagalli and she is way _TOO_ good looking to be her."

"I should punch you right in the face," Cagalli muttered as she took a drink out of the coffee Athrun had bought her. Athrun just smiled as Dearka and Yzak finally realized it was Cagalli. That's my girl.

"Since when did you start wearing dresses?" Dearka asked as he took a seat in between Athrun and Cagalli while Yzak did the same on the other side of the table.

"I mean last thing I remember you were always wearing pants and refused to be in dresses," Yzak said simply as he noticed Cagalli starting to turn red if it was from embarrassment or being angry.

"Guys, why don't you tell me what you have been up to," Athrun said as he placed his cup of coffee down on the table. Also the small meal Athrun and Cagalli had ordered was now resting before them.

"Not much at all," Yzak said as he slouched into his chair. "Just help running ZAFT, that's all."

"They actually let you two monkeys handle all of ZAFT?" Cagalli asked as she took a bite out of her meal. Athrun smiled towards Cagalli and it was certainly not missed by Dearka and Yzak.

"Well for you information _princess, _these two monkeys have been doing a great job," Dearka stated as he stole a piece of food off of Athrun's plate. "Anyways, I don't think they put us up to high on the food chain, at least not yet."

"And Lord help us if they do," Athrun said with a chuckle and watched as Cagalli stood up abruptly. "Cagalli," Athrun would not receive an answer as she quickly ran out of the restaurant, and in heels, out of the restaurant. Athrun quickly got up and placed some money down on the table. Yzak and Dearka followed him to notice Athrun in panic when he could not see where Cagalli had run off to.

"That girl can sure run fast after whatever it was in high heeled shoes," Dearka stated when he heard a loud moan. He turned his face to see a relatively large man on his back with a fuming Cagalli standing over him.

Athrun looked confused as did his friends watching Cagalli but she had helped the guy up to only hug him. The two were now laughing and everyone watching was confused at the scene before them. For Athrun, a surge of jealousy was running through him and he quickly stepped in between the two. "Who are you?"

"Oh I'm sorry, you don't recognize me Athrun?" He took off his sunglasses and received shocked expression from Athrun. Lednoir Kisaka was standing in front of him out of uniform. "I just came here to check up on you two. I didn't expect Cagalli to have gotten swifter due to her training with you."

"How did you know I trained her?" Athrun asked confused.

"Considering she had enough power to shove me to the ground, I figured you would train her just in case you had to be parted from her." Kisaka smiled and patted the eighteen year old on his back and smiled down at Cagalli seeing her in dress. "It seems you finally know how to dress like a lady, even though it is a rare occasion."

"Oh shut up," Cagalli pouted and started to walk away. She stopped, "You not here to check up on me, you wanted to tell me something what is it?"

"Always alert aren't we?" Kisaka chuckled, "But you are right I am here to tell you something. But not out here in the open, are you staying in a hotel?"

"Yes, this way." Athrun directed him in the direction and it seemed that Yzak and Dearka were to follow behind them. "You two are coming?"

"Hey we have time off till later tonight, we might as well see what he has to tell miss lady in red," Yzak stated as the two continue to follow the group into the hotel where Cagalli and Athrun were staying at. Once they entered the room Kisaka's face expression changed.

"Cagalli, I had found some records on you and Kira," Kisaka took a brief pause. "Kira is not the only one with coordinator abilities."

"What?" Cagalli asked in shock and stood up. "What do you mean?"

"Cagalli," Athrun placed his hands on her shoulders and gently sat her back down. She automatically went into his arms and he welcomed her warmth. The action had not gone unnoticed by Yzak and Dearka.

"Your biological parents, they also experimented on you and placed some coordinator abilities in you as well. They wanted you to be able to keep up with Kira and any other coordinator out there. Of course you are not a full coordinator like your brother, but you still you have some abilities like one, if trained right." Kisaka watched several emotions cross her face as she started to shake.

Athrun held her closer but he would not be the first to speak up, Yzak was first. "So if she is not a full coordinator and yet not a full natural, then what would she be?"

"I cannot say, but still she would be considered more or less a natural. If word was to get out that she had some abilities of a coordinator it would start a riot in Orb. To think that their leader has been keeping secrets from them would cause them to go into slight chaos." Kisaka responded.

"Still, that leaves into question what kind of abilities does she have?" Dearka asked as he noticed a scene before him. Cagalli was deep inside of Athrun's embrace and Athrun was just trying to sooth away her doubts and worries.

"That has yet to be seen, since we didn't really now this information till now it is hard to say whether not she can fully tap into those abilities," Kisaka said and looked at the couple, and was further confirmed that he made the right decision in letting Athrun become Cagalli's personal bodyguard. "However, some of this information has been leaked out and means Cagalli is in some danger."

"What do you mean danger?" Athrun asked with anger in his eyes.

"Athrun, a small group in Orb that is against coordinators have been living there for quite some time. Apparently they are after Cagalli and might even try to kill her to make sure a 'pure' natural is leading Orb." Kisaka replied and Cagalli stood up to walk over to the window.

"Why did you have to find that information," Cagalli asking Kisaka.

"I only found it due to some riots in Orb since you left up here to space," Kisaka replied. "When you boarded the Minerva and updated me where you were is when I had heard something was found on your genetic history."

"So now, the country I help build is now turning against me," Cagalli stated softly and Athrun went up behind her and she quickly turned into his embrace knowing he was the one behind her.

"So she is not really safe but here," Yzak responded.

"Basically, since Earth Alliance decided to start this up and besides we can have ZAFT soldiers protecting you…" Dearka stopped when Athrun turned to look at him.

"Don't you realize that would make this whole ordeal worse," Athrun asked and held Cagalli closer to his body. "If that frantic group finds out she is here on a ZAFT colony and she is being protected by coordinators, they would only assume she has known this whole time about those so called enhancements."

"Yes, but she would be safer here considering everyone who lives on this colony is a coordinator and this frantic group wouldn't be here if they hate coordinators," Yzak responded.

"You all make a valid point, but it will be safer to keep Cagalli away from Orb till this matter is resolved," Kisaka informed all of the younger adults.

"No," Cagalli said simply and looked at Kisaka with firm eyes. "It would be so easy just to walk away and ignore this. But I'm not going to! They just have to accept that I'm not completely a natural like they want me to be, but I am still the leader of Orb and a representative to other nations."

"But Cagalli…" Athrun was interrupted by Cagalli, and he would now know that he would not win. He knew once Cagalli made up her mind, she would not go back on her decision.

"It's final Athrun, I will not back down. If they want my life then they can try to take it, but you also trained me to be able to defend myself." Cagalli paused for a moment and closed her eyes. She inhaled deeply and spoke again, "Besides I have you Athrun, unless you plan on leaving me behind?"

Athrun didn't like the whole tone of voice that Cagalli was using, there was something amiss and it seemed that the former ZAFT pilot could not seem to figure it out. He went over to Cagalli and made a soft request, "Guys, can I have a moment with Cagalli?"

* * *

Well, here is chapter two.I hope some of my mistakes are not too bothersome, I know there is a few but just to reassure you, I will go back and fix them onceI find them, probably have to read it again like 10 more times. Hehehehe, I know more than likely I missed a few things here and there just be patient with me.

But still I hope you enjoy the chapter.

I will see you guys next time.


	3. Chapter Three

_WOW! Thanks for the quick reviews, I didn't think I would get so many after I posted the second chapter._

_Angel of Dreams: Sure, I'll keep writing so you can know more. Milly is gona be in later chapters, so she'll be there eventually so no worries._

_GATX – 105B: Thanks for the review, and I hope this update was soon enough._

_Random: I hope this is what the more you wanted._

_XStarryNightX: No worries about just stopping there. Thanks for the adding more tid bit, I will be sure to make sure I can make the story more interesting for you in whatever way I can. You are right though, there is more to be added. Glad you Enjoyed Chapter one and two!!_

_NickyWhite2: Thanks for your review, and I'm glad you enjoyed those moments. I thought it would be cute to have Dearka and Yzak just pop up._

_Transmobilesuit: No problem in answering your questions, I'm always happy to do so. I'll try to run spell check as much as I can. Oh irritated by Seed D? interesting…hope you enjoy this chapter._

* * *

_**To Only Love You More**_

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Seed, they belong to their respective owners and that's that. Although having a guy that looks like Athrun around wouldn't be so bad, eh?

Story takes place during the time of Gundam Seed, although since I'm not familiar with the new series only been reading up on the current episodes as they come up. So if I'm not 100 percent true, I apologize and will try to correct as I go along.

Chapter Three

"You all make a valid point, but it will be safer to keep Cagalli away from Orb till this matter is resolved," Kisaka informed all of the younger adults.

"No," Cagalli said simply and looked at Kisaka with firm eyes. "It would be so easy just to walk away and ignore this. But I'm not going to! They just have to accept that I'm not completely a natural like they want me to be, but I am still the leader of Orb and a representative to other nations."

"But Cagalli…" Athrun was interrupted by Cagalli, and he would now know that he would not win. He knew once Cagalli made up her mind, she would not go back on her decision.

"It's final Athrun, I will not back down. If they want my life then they can try to take it, but you also trained me to be able to defend myself." Cagalli paused for a moment and closed her eyes. She inhaled deeply and spoke again, "Besides I have you Athrun, unless you plan on leaving me behind?"

Athrun didn't like the whole tone of voice that Cagalli was using, there was something amiss and it seemed that the former ZAFT pilot could not seem to figure it out. He went over to Cagalli and made a soft request, "Guys, can I have a moment with Cagalli?"

"Uh, sure Athrun, I have to get back to work anyway," Dearka stated as he took his leave and pulled Yzak with him, who quickly said his goodbyes to his friends. Kisaka was the last to make his leave. He walked over to the couple, he smiled.

Kisaka had known for quite some time that Athrun had feelings for Cagalli and the same from her to him. However, it seemed that the couple was too stubborn to admit it to one another. He knew the girl he once protected was still the hot head and unmoving when it came down to decisions. It was his time to take leave with his ship and return to Orb to make sure business gets done.

"Athrun, take care of her no matter what her decision is. We can't lose someone so precious can we?" Kisaka asked with a warm smile and Athrun gave him a slightly confused expression showing that he did not quite understand his words. Cagalli just looked up at Kisaka as he came up to her and hugged her. She had always felt like a little sister or daughter to him.

"I'll see you soon," Kisaka whispered into her ear and placed a kiss on her forehead, leaving Athrun just to watch. He didn't know why but even though he knew it was just Kisaka something was stirring within him. He felt relief once Kisaka let go of Cagalli and bid his goodbyes to them.

Once the door was closed Athrun looked over at Cagalli who just stared right back at him. He had the courage he would tell her everything he wanted to tell her, but he did not. He was getting lost in her golden eyes as she stared at him. He could stare at her eyes for as long as she wanted him to, he wanted to just stay by her side for an eternity. But would he have a chance with this new threat?

"What do you want to say to me?" Cagalli asked hotly and turned away from him. She was being affected by his gaze upon her. His eyes always captivated her and made her melt her hard exterior to him. He was the only one she could submit to and change her mind to, but she was not going to let him win. She refused to be locked up in some place or to hide from a situation.

"Cagalli are you sure you want to go through with your decision?" Athrun asked her softly.

"I'm not running nor am I going to hide," Cagalli responded as she looked at Athrun's reflection in the glass of the window. Athrun did the same and stared into her reflection.

"I just want you safe," Athrun responded. "I really don't know what Orb would do with out you."

"Just Orb," Cagalli asked as she turned around to face him with tears brimming.

"You are their leader," Athrun replied and the response he got was Cagalli yelling at him saying he was jerk. She ran into the restroom and locked the door behind her. Athrun was not quick enough to stop her. He just leaned against the door and inhaled deeply.

You are an idiot, Zala. Athrun scolded himself and knocked on the door but Cagalli just told him to go away.

"Cagalli," Athrun whispered softly but the only thing he could hear from behind the door was Cagalli crying. He didn't want to tell her the answer that he gave her. He just wanted to tell her he loved her, no he loves her. He could not quite remember how it turned to love from friendship.

Their story was quite a strange one; they had met by aiming guns at one another. Their second meeting though no words were exchanged was during an undercover mission with ZAFT and she was next to Kira in Orb. Their third meeting was after his battle with Kira, he would guess it was then he started falling in love with her. She had inspired him to continue on and showed him many things that day. The last meeting that would lead to them to where they are now, it was when he landed on earth and she had called him and Kira idiots.

He smiled at the memories; they had shared their first kiss two years ago. He hadn't gotten the courage to kiss her again. He let his job of being Cagalli's personal body guard get in the way. And now with the Earth Alliance and ZAFT back at again, it was difficult to make any moves. But then again he had two years in telling her how he felt. To add more to the things that could go wrong, this fanatic group of anti-coordinators after Cagalli was not helping the situation.

Athrun just walked over to the bed and lay down. He would wait for Cagalli to come out, and hoped she didn't try to run away. This was not the first time him and Cagalli had a dispute like this. Cagalli would run away and it was no surprise. He waited till she was ready to come out, and if she locked herself up in a room or in this case the bathroom he would knock down the door. This time would be a long wait.

* * *

Down back on earth was a young photographer on her personal search for new things to discover but she also worked partly with the media. She was still trying to forget her heart break from two years ago. She was taking an assignment with a magazine to get pictures of Orb's Princess and get a statement about the accusations of her being a coordinator.

Miriallia Haw is now eighteen years old with much of the war behind her but still many scars would still remain. She had to admit she was longing for a few people of her past, she deeply wanted to see a certain blonde coordinator who left without saying goodbye. She didn't know why but she was hurt by the action.

She didn't think much of it; she hadn't really gotten into any relationship since Tolle passed away. She was able to handle him being gone and just held onto the memories of him. She was currently in Orb looking for Cagalli but she was being told she was up in space. She didn't know whether or not she would make the trip up to space. Miriallia just took a moment to ponder on the idea.

"I guess I have to go to space and find Cagalli," Miriallia said to herself and made her way to the nearest place where she could get a ship to space. She took casual pictures here and there as she made her way over to where she could get information on a press pass ship to outer space.

"Hello Miriallia," a voice shook Miriallia out of her thoughts and turned around to see a figure clad only in black. "Long time no see, but you seem to be doing well."

"Do I know you?" Miriallia asked and gasped in shock when she realized who it was. "Captain?!?!"

Murrue Ramius just laughed at the girl's surprised expression. "I think you can just call me Murrue, I'm no longer with the Earth Alliance Forces."

"Well, it will take some time getting use to, but how have you been?" Miriallia asked warmly.

"I've been surviving the civilian life style, but over all well." Murrue just smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that you have been well." Miriallia responded with a warm smile as well. "So have you been doing work or just living a civilian life?"

"Just right now, I am relaxing and trying to enjoy life." Murrue paused for a moment, "At least I was till this new 'conflict' started up."

"I know what you mean." Miriallia stated and looked at her watch. "It was really good to see you again, but I have to go. I need to catch the next press pass ship to one of the ZAFT colonies for my assignment."

"Alright, here is an address you can reach me at, if you ever decide you want to meet up. I would like to know what you have been up to these past few years," Murrue handed her a card and Miriallia accepted it warmly and was on her way.

Murrue just smiled, She has grown up much since the last time I saw her. She almost seems to be glowing once again, I'm happy for you Miriallia.

* * *

"Kira!" a small pink ball jumped in front of the former mobile suit pilot and he just laughed as he caught it in his hands.

"Hey little guy, is Lacus looking for me again?" Kira held it as he saw his girlfriend coming towards him. Kira waved back and let the pink Haro go back towards Lacus.

Haro bounced into Lacus's hands and she walked over to Kira who was smiling down at Lacus. Kira held out his arms to Lacus and she quickly went into his arms. She sighed contently and took in Kira's scent as she rested her head on his chest.

"So Lacus, is there a reason you came looking for me?" Kira asked in a teasing tone.

Lacus held her head up and smiled at him, "Just to tell you dinner is ready if you want to come have some."

"Really now," Kira asked as his eyes were filled with a soft fire like a soft sunset over the horizon and Lacus's eyes with sparkles much like the stars in the sky.

"Yes and that I love you," Lacus told him softly and Kira placed a soft and tender kiss upon her lips.

"You're not a very good liar Lacus, you wanted a few moments away from the children for just us," Kira told her jokingly and yet it held truth behind it.

"Oops, I'm caught," Lacus said playfully earning herself another sweet kiss from Kira. She could only melt inside from his sweet and gentle kisses.

"I have no objections about having some time for ourselves instead just at night," Kira told her with a huge smile on his face. He leaned down and kissed her softly but this one lasting much longer then the previous two he gave her.

* * *

Cagalli slowly open the door that she had locked herself into for the past few hours. After calming down she just waited till it was clear to come out. She had also taken a quick shower and was clad in only a towel. She slowly sneaked around the corner to notice Athrun fast asleep on the bed.

Cagalli slowly walked over to where Athrun laid and brushed a few strands of hair from the front of his face with her fingers. He stirred and she quickly drew her hand back. She stood up but was stopped when she heard Athrun's voice.

"So you decided to finally get out of the bathroom," Athrun slowly opened his eyes to see her in only a towel. "You took a shower too I see."

"Yeah, uh, I did." Cagalli responded as she began to look for her things for a clean pair of clothes to change into. However she stood completely still when she felt Athrun's hands on her sides pulling him to her and placed a kiss on her neck. "Athrun?"

"I'm sorry," Athrun said softly into her ear. "Orb is not the only one that would be effected by you disappearing."

"Meaning what Athrun?" Cagalli quickly turned and looked into Athrun's green eyes searching.

* * *

Ok, see you guys next chapter. I won't be able to update for a few days but I will try to get the next chapter up soon. 


	4. Chapter Four

_Transmobilesuit: glad you were happy on the quick update. I'm glad I'm not only big fan of Athrun and Cagalli. Nothing wrong in being a greedy fan. At least we having something in common when it comes to that._

_KiraLacus/RyomaSakuno Forever: You'll just have to wait and see what Cagalli is considered in later chapters. It will eventually be Cagalli's decision what she is. Will Kira and Athrun go back into the battlefield...hmmmm, just wait and see. I will write more with Kira and Lacus, just have to get to that point in the story._

_GATX-105B: Thanks for the review!!!_

_Rath lover: I'm glad you are happy about the story being updated. I hope you continue to enjoy the story._

_Angel of Dreams: I'm glad you liked that Milly was in this chapter, she will have a bigger role as the story goes along. I have actually read some of your stories before, and I've enjoyed them, just to let you know._

* * *

_**To Only Love You More**_

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Seed, they belong to their respective owners and that's that. Although having a guy that looks like Athrun around wouldn't be so bad, eh?

Story takes place during the time of Gundam Seed, although since I'm not familiar with the new series only been reading up on the current episodes as they come up. So if I'm not 100 percent true, I apologize and will try to correct as I go along.

Chapter Four

Cagalli slowly open the door that she had locked herself into for the past few hours. After calming down she just waited till it was clear to come out. She had also taken a quick shower and was clad in only a towel. She slowly sneaked around the corner to notice Athrun fast asleep on the bed.

Cagalli slowly walked over to where Athrun laid and brushed a few strands of hair from the front of his face with her fingers. He stirred and she quickly drew her hand back. She stood up but was stopped when she heard Athrun's voice.

"So you decided to finally get out of the bathroom," Athrun slowly opened his eyes to see her in only a towel. "You took a shower too I see."

"Yeah, uh, I did." Cagalli responded as she began to look for her things for a clean pair of clothes to change into. However she stood completely still when she felt Athrun's hands on her sides pulling him to her and placed a kiss on her neck. "Athrun?"

"I'm sorry," Athrun said softly into her ear. "Orb is not the only one that would be effected by you disappearing."

"Meaning what Athrun?" Cagalli quickly turned and looked into Athrun's green eyes searching.

"Meaning…" The ground shook with strong vibration and Athrun quickly took a protective hold on Cagalli. He felt another vibration through the building and knew it was a bombing or some kind of attack. Athrun's communicator started making a noise, "Alex Dino here."

"This is Shin, hurry up it make it back up here there is an attack on that building you are at." The voice called over the communicator and he quickly pushed Cagalli over to the dresser and told her to change into something more appropriate. Cagalli just quickly went through their things and pulled out something to change into.

The building shook again and he told Cagalli to hustle it up, he knew the building would not last much longer and probably would no longer be standing. After he knew Cagalli had pulled the shirt over her head and was on he grabbed her hand to run out of the building.

Athrun quickly led her down the hallways that were now filled with hotel guests filled with panic and raging flames. Cagalli saw a small girl crying and quickly made her way towards the child which would end up separating the couple from one another.

Athrun tried to stop her but he was unable to as a new wall of flames blocked him from Cagalli, "CAGALLI!!!"

Cagalli looked back to only see flames and chose to continue on to the child, she quickly ran through the rumble and debris to grab the small girl before another part of the ceiling fell down on them. Cagalli looked up and took the girl into her arms.

Fear passed through Cagalli, she knew that Athrun was no longer beside her but she was not going to let it bother her. She let fear run its course and quickly became determined to get out alive with the girl. She quickly started rushing away through the fire and hoping that she would survive to tell about it.

Athrun tried to go back inside of the building but as he was trying to look for Cagalli he was pulled out. He was being held back as the firemen and the police force was trying to get all the guests out of the hotel and stop the fire. Athrun grew impatient as he no longer struggled but started thinking the worst.

"Athrun," Dearka showed up on the scene to see Athrun with fear written all over his face. "Where is the princess?"

"She and I got separated in the hotel," Athrun responded as one of the firemen announced that all of the guests were already out. Athrun swiftly turned around and grabbed his jacket tightly in his fists.

"Where is Representative Athha?" Athrun growled at the fireman.

"Sir, we were informed she was already out," he replied with shocked in his eyes of what Athrun just did.

"If she was already out here, she would be with ME," Athrun said desperately and looked at the building as everything started to play in slow motion. The roof of the building was collapsing and everything was just caving in. Athrun was in complete fear as he began running towards the building but was held back by Dearka and Yzak who just arrived on the scene.

The police force and the firemen were trying to hold everyone back as they were all in fear. One mother was shouting that her daughter saying that she did not make it out, and was being restrained by a police officer. Athrun continued to fight to try to get back to the building but by the time he could get any closer a huge cloud of dust and smoke filled the area as the roof of the building had reach ground level.

"NO!" The mother cried and fell to her knees as tears just fell like a waterfall down her face. Her husband held her tightly in his arms as he too was weeping for the loss of their daughter. "You LIED! You said everyone was out safe!"

Athrun was too stunned to do anything, he couldn't move, nor could he speak. Yzak and Dearka just held him up as he was slowly falling down to the ground now in grief. Both of the ZAFT soldiers knew the deep feelings Athrun held for the Princess of Orb. They too felt a loss of the princess, for she was a spunky girl that was often mistaken at first glance as a man.

"She can't be…" Athrun was completely for a loss of words, and for the possible second time of his life he wept in complete utter sadness and grief. He felt such a pain in his heart that he felt as if he was stabbed right in his chest and left to live with the pain. He could not bear the idea of a life with out Cagalli.

He grabbed Yzak's gun and got ready to check to see if it was loaded. He got ready to aim the gun towards his head. Dearka and Yzak quickly got a hold of him, "Man, are you crazy?"

"She's gone!" Athrun yelled in pain and struggled against his friends.

"Do you think she would want you to throw away your life?" Yzak asked him as he held onto his arm that held the gun.

"Cagalli had wanted you to live," Dearka told him as he held him tightly as Athrun just continued to struggle. "She would want you to eventually move on and be happy."

"How can I be happy when she is gone?" Athrun asked in bitter anger. "I was suppose to protect her and not let her DIE!"

"Mommy?" a small voice called and the couple that was weeping looked up in shock as a small girl came running towards her parents. "MOMMY! DADDY!"

"Rose Marie!" Her parents quickly took her up into their arms. The whole crowds of people just smiled and were happy for the family. They just applauded and it dawned on Athrun that it was the girl Cagalli had ran back to save. The crowd that was applauding was now in silence when they saw another figure, which was much taller walk out.

She was wearing a ZAFT uniform jacket, and it concealed most of her appearance, but by the size of her Athrun knew who it was. He quickly stood up and ran up to the figure. He recognized his old uniform red coat, he didn't understand why Cagalli had wanted to keep it but it seemed it was slightly burned from the fire.

"Cagalli," Athrun asked hopefully as her face came into the light with a smile. However her face was covered in ash. This was the first he noticed what she was wearing. She was actually wearing one of his turtle necks and it seemed a pair of his jeans.

"Hey there," Cagalli said hoarsely, due to the smoke it made her voice seem like it was not her own.

"Mommy, that's the lady who saved me," Rose Marie told her mother and she nodded. She took her husband's hand and her daughter in her arm walked over to Cagalli.

"How can we ever thank you," the father asked Cagalli. He only received a smile from Cagalli and she told them, "Nothing."

"Are you sure?" the mother quickly asked hoping there was something they could do. Apparently they did not recognize Cagalli as the Princess of Orb, but misconceived her as a ZAFT soldier.

"No it is alright, it was my honor to save your daughter." Cagalli told them and they nodded knowing she would not say anything more. They said their thanks and went on their way. Athrun wrapped an arm around Cagalli and she placed her head on his shoulder.

"I still don't understand why you kept my old uniform coat," Athrun told her softly.

"It's warm and comfortable." Cagalli turned to face him and he looked down at her. "It reminds me of you when you go away for a while."

"Oh really, I don't think that's all of the reason," Athrun smiled and held her into a tight embrace. "Don't ever do that again without me, I don't know what I would do if I had known you were truly gone."

"I'll try not to," Cagalli responded and returned the embrace.

Camera began flashing and Cagalli turned around to see reporters asking several questions and one of them was the rumor of her being a coordinator. Cagalli didn't feel like answering any questions about her genetic history or for anything that matter. Athrun took the front line of targeting questions.

"Representative Athha will not make any comments at this moment in time," Athrun told all the reporters.

"_Is it true you and Representative Athha have an intimate relationship?"_

"_Is it true that Representative Athha is a coordinator or is she just a plain natural?"_

"_Were you once known as Athrun Zala, a top ace pilot of ZAFT?"_

"_Are you and Representative Athha planning an engagement?"_

"_Is there possible wedding plans since you both are coordinators?"_

"Right now, we will not answer any questions." Athrun said simply as he took Cagalli away from the media. They continued to follow and Dearka and Yzak had gone swiftly away to pick up a ride for the couple. They honked and signaled for them to enter their car. After they closed the door behind them, they sped off away from the attack of the media.

"She's still alive," a sinister voice said in a low voice.

"We'll get her soon enough, just have to get her away from her bodyguard."

"Or we could just play with the both of them, it appears that they are somewhat involved."

"I guess it would be much more interesting to do so."

* * *

"Cagalli, when are you going to come out of that bathroom?" Athrun complained.

The two had left the PLANT colony and made it back to Minerva. Athrun sat in the chair awaiting Cagalli to come out of the bathroom had been showering for at least an hour. He did not know what she was up to but was curious to know why she was in here so long. Athrun heard the door slide open, "Finally."

Athrun had is mouth hanging open when he turned around to face Cagalli, "How do I look?"

Cagalli turned around to show him wearing his old ZAFT red uniform. Athrun just smirked; it was like Cagalli to do something out of the ordinary. He just chuckled and walked up to her to inspect her like a 'soldier'.

"Well," Athrun began as he circled around Cagalli like a hawk ready to attack its prey. "Besides the fact it is slightly too large for you, I have to see it makes me wonder what the Representative of Orb is wearing underneath."

Cagalli turned bright red and punched him on the shoulder, "ATHRUN!"

"I'm kidding Cagalli, but," Athrun took a short pause and wrapped his arms around her waist. Cagalli automatically placed her hands on his chest, "You haven't told me the other reason why you kept the uniform."

"I always thought it looked good on you." Cagalli said with the blush still on her cheeks. "And…I wanted to try it on and considering I am basically a coordinator…"

"Cagalli?"

"Athrun lets face it. I am coordinator, unlike Kira being made inside an artificial womb; I was experimented on after I was born." Cagalli told him simply, "I've known for quite some time I was different but I didn't want to think about me being a coordinator."

"Cagalli, it doesn't change who you are and what you have done for all of you life," Athrun told her gently and lovingly.

"I know, but maybe I can get Shin off my back," Cagalli winked and Athrun just hugged her tightly with a smile on his face.

* * *

"I feel sorry for him, you just don't understand…" Shin said simply and Cagalli turned from hurt to rage. She swiftly moved over to Shin and kneed him in the stomach and punched him across his face.

"HOW DARE YOU?" Cagalli roared and everyone who was on the open deck all looked up at the scene before them. Everyone knew of the tension between the two but no one would have imagined that the two would have gotten this ugly.

Athrun had not turned back around to see Cagalli towering over Shin. Shin then spoke again, "Did you know that one of the pilots said that Patrick Zala's way was right?"

"You selfish little BRAT!" Cagalli was about to kick him again but was held back. "You say that NATURALS ARE TO BLAME! Have you looked in the mirror lately? You only think about your LOSS? Did you think that I use to pilot and fight for what I believed in? I lost my father and that's why I became the leader of ORB! I didn't want it; I didn't want to lose my father in a war that was meaningless to begin with."

Everyone was stunned by the usually calm exterior she showed was no longer being held, she was blowing up. And boy was she not over yet, "You can hate me all you want, but just remember this…I'm a coordinator too."

Gasps and shocked expressions were all over the place; Cagalli broke free of their grips and quickly ran back inside of the ship. She was angry and upset and blazed back inside the ship. Looking for a place to do something to vent her anger and wanted to make this feeling of wanting to break things go away.

She knew that the ship had a gym like area and quickly went there. There was no one around so she picked up a gun and started working on shooting drills. She hit all of them dead on with no effort and tears began to pour down. She also made sure she had locked the door behind her just in case Athrun found out where she was.

Meanwhile elsewhere, Athrun had been informed by what had happened between Cagalli and Shin and that they could not locate her. Athrun told them to just leave her be and she'll be fine. She just needed to blow off steam. Later Athrun had walked over by the coordinators at the shooting range.

The whole thing was not missed by Cagalli who was watching from above. She noticed when Athrun started giving advice to the girl coordinator, she felt a pain of jealousy run through her and she for one did not like the feeling. She had whispered his name and he saw her but she quickly made her way from the scene.

Athrun after answering Shin question went on the look for Cagalli. The look in her eyes made him wonder what she thought of the whole situation between him and the other girl. He quickly made his way over to their room where Cagalli was apparently typing up something for a special report.

Since the knowledge of her being a coordinator was given to her she was starting to type much faster and with greater ease. Athrun took a step towards her only to be pushed away, "I'm busy Athrun, I need to write up this report for orb to read when I get back."

"Cagalli…"

"Athrun, look not right now. I need to get this done," Cagalli didn't even look over in his direction.

"But Cagalli…"

* * *

Wow! Ok, due to the quick responses I've been receiving I thought I get this posted up. I worked on it a little bit longer and incorporated some of episode 7 here at the end from Gundam Seed Destiny. I don't know everyone's names yet. But the more familiar I get with the series and the characters I will use their names as I go further with this story.

I hope I am not being too mean to Cagalli and Athrun. Hehehee, but as the characters make more appearances in the show I will write more about them. It's hard to write a story when I do not know how they will be in Destiny. But I will try to do my best.

See you Next Time!


	5. Chapter Five

_Transmobilesuit: Sorry about the quick jump, but I wanted kind of a quick jump for that chapter. I was planning on later on during the story just extend some of the scenes so it didn't seem like such a quick jump. You'll just have to wait and see what happened in between (wink, wink)._

_Angel of Dreams: Thanks for the Review! I'm glad that you enjoyed it._

_Sorry about in chapter 4, I had put the break at the wrong space. I updated it so it was the correct spot. Sorry about that…heheheheh._

* * *

_**To Only Love You More**_

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Seed, they belong to their respective owners and that's that. Although having a guy that looks like Athrun around wouldn't be so bad, eh?

Story takes place during the time of Gundam Seed, although since I'm not familiar with the new series only been reading up on the current episodes as they come up. So if I'm not 100 percent true, I apologize and will try to correct as I go along.

Chapter Five

Athrun after answering Shin's question went on the look for Cagalli. The look in her eyes made him wonder what she thought of the whole situation between him and the other girl. He quickly made his way over to their room where Cagalli was apparently typing up something for a special report.

Since the knowledge of her being a coordinator was given to her she was starting to type much faster and with greater ease. Athrun took a step towards her only to be pushed away, "I'm busy Athrun, I need to write up this report for orb to read when I get back."

"Cagalli…"

"Athrun, look not right now. I need to get this done," Cagalli didn't even look over in his direction.

"But Cagalli…"

"Please," Cagalli pleaded as she finally met his eyes. He could never say no to those pleading eyes and he nodded to lay down on the bed. He just closed his eyes and listened to Cagalli type away on the computer. He would leave the events of the past few days alone and not bother asking what was the matter till she was ready to.

* * *

"Kira," Lacus called from behind and Kira turned around to face the lovely singer. He smiled warmly and helped her climb up the small rock hill that was on the beach near by the orphanage. "Are you going to join?"

"I don't know, if it gets to worse I might, but after yesterday's events I really don't know how to react." Kira responded honestly.

"I understand, but you won't go alone will you?" Lacus looked at him with questions in her eyes.

"No Lacus, I'll take you with me," Kira placed her hand that was still in his over his heart. "You help me live each day and strive to be a better man just for you. If I go, you'll be right by my side like you were in the previous war and during these two years away from everything."

"Kira," Lacus looked at him warmly and wrapped her arms around his waist. She held him tightly and he wrapped his arms around her as well. "I just don't want you to feel if you are alone, and for you to fall in despair."

"Not with you by my side the whole time Lacus," Kira told her as he rested his head on top of hers. "This time, you'll be with everywhere, right?"

"Yes," Lacus answered and just let his warmth capture her completely. "You are also worried about Cagalli aren't you?"

"She is a trouble maker," Kira chuckled at the thought of his sister. "I'll try to contact her later, or we could always go to Orb?"

Lacus nodded her had gently, "I'll follow you wherever you may go Kira. Wherever you led or chose to go, I'll go with you."

"Thank you Lacus," Kira said as the two stayed in their position for a little bit longer.

* * *

Miriallia was disappointed that her ship was forced to come back down to earth. She had an assignment to do and decided she might as well go to Orb to find Cagalli. She was determined to do so. Since they were at least a few days worth of travel from Orb, she would relax and wait the day before making her way.

Since she was near where Sai Argyle and Kuzzey Buskirk had settled after the war she was going to check up on them. She quickly made her way to a phone booth and called up their numbers. The two had an apartment together and Miriallia had kept in touch with both of them since the end of the war.

"Hello?"

"Sai Argyle?" Miriallia said simply and Sai's voice turned to one of surprise and excitement. She could also hear Kuzzey in the background in surprise. She laughed and remember they use a speaker phone so both of them could hear the conversation if it were a business phone call.

"How are you Miriallia?" Sai asked warmly over the phone.

"I'm well, I'm actually in town and wondered if I could spend some time with you guys."

"Of course MIRIALLIA!" Kuzzey shouted from apparently across the room. "Where do we pick you up at?"

"I, uh, could meet you two somewhere. I'm near the port side of the town."

"Well, we can pick you up there. Just give us about ten minutes," then the phone was hung up on their part. Miriallia smiled and placed the phone back on its holder. She then walked around the port waiting for Sai and Kuzzey to show up.

She reflected on what had happened these past two years as she waited. Sai had settled down just about a year ago with a girl named, Kristina. He seemed to have gotten over the whole Flay ordeal. Kristina was actually a very sweet girl and just the perfect match for our Sai.

Kuzzey had also found someone, Tiffany. She holds and very similar personality like our dear Kuzzey but it seemed to be working out for the two of them. Everyone was surprised when Kuzzey tried to keep their relationship a secret for a while but still of course everyone was happy for them.

Miriallia had to admit she had lost touch with Lacus and Kira after the war. She heard from Lacus once in a while, but still there wasn't much to go on. She and everyone else missed Kira dearly, and all prayed that he was still not carrying too many scars from the past war.

It was not hard to keep up with Cagalli; she was always in the news for something or other due to her position in Orb. She would finally, or at least hopefully, get a face to face interview with her after these past two years. She wondered what the fiery woman had been up to since the end of the war. What she really was like when the cameras were off?

She knew Cagalli the way before, but times do change a person if only a small amount or rather large amount. She would soon enough find out if the blonde girl had changed or if she was really the same.

A honking noise awaked Miriallia from her thoughts to see Sai and Kuzzey waving at her and she quickly climbed into their car. They would spend most of night catching up on old times and good memories. They would also update them on their dating statues in life. Little did she know that they would also be ones insisting to drop her off at Orb.

* * *

"Princess," a soft knock on the door was heard as Cagalli prepared herself for their soon arrival at Orb. Cagalli had called out to let Lunamaria Hawke inside her room. Lunamaria was in utter shock to see a different person in front of her.

Cagalli was dressed in a gown, this would be the first time any one on board the Minerva would see her in a gown. She wore a light green dress that left her shoulder bare and actually showed off much of her breasts, but not too revealing. It held tightly to her curves until the dress touched her waist and belled out to become like a hoop skirt.

"You are the princess, correct?" Lunamaria asked suddenly unsure if she was looking at the right person.

Cagalli turned around fully to face Lunamaria and smiled, "Yes, I'm sorry does my appearance surprise you?"

"Forgive, it's just this whole time and the pictures I saw were always in pants," Lunamaria stated simply.

"It's alright, I think I just have to get adjusted to wearing a gown," Cagalli replied and walked over to the younger girl. "So what did they send you here for?"

"Oh, just that we are almost entering Orb territory and, well, Athrun seems to be kind of depressed." Lunamaria blushed brightly at the mention of Athrun.

"Thank you for the information of Orb, and as for Athrun." Cagalli paused and walked into the hallway, "He'll live."

Lunamaria followed Cagalli as she walked out of her room and everyone that was talking in the hallway was all in shock. Cagalli was enjoying every moment of it. She wanted a little payback, even though some viewed her as a "high class with public status" but she was also a girl.

Rey Za Burrel looked at Cagalli twice before he recognized who it was. He was not the only one; Shinn too also did not recognize the girl at least at first. He held his tongue for the moment considering last time he said something he received a blow to the face. Some of the other crew members that were close friends with Shinn just stared in utter shock.

Lunamaria stopped as she stepped into the elevator to make her way up to the bridge. Cagalli stood alone and sighed a sigh of relief as she made it towards the hallway. It was difficult to hold her head up high due to the events she saw early between Athrun and Lunamaria. He was giving her simple instruction and yet it tore her heart into two.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened to signal to stand up straight. Cagalli walked in and noticed the chairman was sitting in his usual sit and the captain of the ship in her chair. Also Athrun was working with a ZAFT soldier on some settings. No one noticed her until the chairman spoke up.

"Milady," Gilbert Dullindal stood up and took Cagalli's smaller hand into his own. He placed a small kiss on the back of her hand. Everyone looked over at the blonde Orb princess to be in awe of her beauty. "You look absolutely lovely. I assume you wish to speak with Orb?"

"Yes, if it is now possible of course," Cagalli replied simply with a small smile.

"Captain," Dullindal looked over at the female captain and she nodded.

"Bring up communications with Orb," she ordered and Kisaka's face showed up on the screen.

"Cagalli, you are safe?" Kisaka asked quickly to see her doing well and entered another question before Cagalli could speak. "I see you finally wore your mother's dress?"

Athrun looked over at Cagalli and was captivated by the dress and heard her response, "Yes, I can actually fit into now. Also, I am safe as you can see. How are things in Orb?"

"Hectic as usual since their princess is not here." Kisaka winked and Cagalli giggled. "I'm glad to see you in good spirits, Cagalli."

"As good as I can be, or at least try to be." Cagalli smiled and asked her question, "Have the other Orb representatives ready for a meeting on my arrival."

"Of course Cagalli, is there anything else?" Kisaka asked with a raised eyebrow. "Is Athrun treating you well, because if he isn't then I can always assign you a new bodyguard?"

Cagalli didn't respond right away when she looked at Athrun and back up to the screen where Kisaka's face was staring down at her. "Why don't you start screening one if you it will make you more comfortable of someone watching me, but I can't handle myself. Besides I think Athrun rather stay with ZAFT due to some new events as of late."

Athrun's eyes grew wide, "Cagalli?"

"As you wish princess, I'll start the searching and interviews." Kisaka nodded to Cagalli and she did the same. "See you when you are here, safe journey."

"Thank you, and you stay safe." The communication ended and Cagalli turned on heel to walk away when Athrun called out to her.

"What do you mean?" Athrun asked as he walked up the stairs towards where Cagalli was standing. "You can't expect me to stay here while you are off doing something possibly unsafe."

"You seem to fit in right now, so why don't you just stay here." Cagalli said simply and she did not even turn to face him. She kept her back towards him. "You and Shinn seem to be getting alone quite well. And since I really don't know anything and a complete idiot, and apparently you seem to agree."

"Cagalli, you know it's not true. My duty is beside you," Athrun grabbed her arm and she turned to only slap him across the face.

"Duty? Duty is all I am to you?" Cagalli asked as she looked at him angrily. "If you wish to stay in Orb, that is up to you but however at this moment and time you are not my bodyguard."

Athrun was hurt, his heart just felt as if it were shattered. He did not know what caused Cagalli to react this way, but she turned cold towards him. He wondered if the situation with Shinn caused this or if the incident at the shooting range. "Cagalli, you can't mean this? After all we've been through?"

"I don't want you to feel as if you are being held down," Cagalli pulled her arm out of his grip and walked back into the elevator and Athrun was not going to let this go unfinished. He placed his hand in front of the Elevator door and entered with Cagalli.

Cagalli's resolve was going to slip and she knew it. She wanted him to be happy, and if it meant letting him go she was willing to do so. If it meant he wanted to be with another or the possibility he wanted to do so, he could. She was willing to let her heart be shattered if it meant he was happy.

"Cagalli, what did I do wrong?" Athrun asked and Cagalli kept her face up.

"It's nothing, you just seem happier here," Cagalli replied simply. He then scared her when he punched the wall next to her head. She looked up at him with fear and saw anger fill his eyes.

"What is making you think this way?" Athrun asked as he closed the space that was between them. "Is it Shinn? Lunamaria? That fact you have some coordinator capabilities? What?"

Cagalli turned her face away from him only to be forced back to face him, he was not going to let this go. "Answer me!"

"I have nothing to say," the elevator doors open and Cagalli quickly got away from Athrun even though it was a short moment. He quickly grabbed her by the arm and was pushed against the wall. But neither had noticed that they were in the mess hall where Shinn and the other pilots along with some of the crew they have become acquainted with were all present.

"Cagalli, you and I are not done with our conversation." Athrun said forcibly knowing this was possibly the only way to get an answer out of her.

"If you want to know, then YES!" Cagalli shouted back and tears began to flow down freely. "Yes it is because of Shinn, you two seem to be completely understanding to one another. If you are two proud coordinators then go ahead be with them! Apparently Lunamaria is more appealing to you, than I am. Not only that, me having coordinator abilities has no reason to why I want a new bodyguard."

"Meaning what?" Athrun asked as he grabbed a hold of her shoulders. "What did I do wrong to chase you this far away?"

"How about trying to tell me where you stand with me?" Cagalli responded. "It seems some days you and I are extremely close and then other days all I am is duty to you. I can't live with the fact you have me on a double standard."

"Cagalli…"

"Athrun, maybe it is better for us to part ways." Cagalli stated slowly.

"Dearka and Yzak said something to you when we went with them after the hotel, didn't they?"

Cagalli averted her gaze, "No. They were just teasing me, but what they said held some truth when they were giving us a ride to the ship."

"What did they tell you?" Athrun asked.

"That you haven't gotten to met many women, meaning you don't know who you would really want," Cagalli whispered but Athrun still heard it.

"Cagalli…"

"No Athrun, if being with me has made you feel like you have been trapped then I don't want that. I want you to be able to do what you wish is best, if meeting someone away from me will make you happier…then who am I to make a difference." Cagalli said simply with tears falling down her face. "I've already lost so much from the first war. There is so much expected of me as the leader of Orb. I cannot ask you to share my burdens. And the thought of losing you is not something I want to deal with, I don't have the strength to do so."

Athrun slowly backs away from Cagalli and once she is free from his grasp she runs away. He was stunned by her answer that she had given him, she was basically giving up on him, on them. He didn't know how to react, she was walking away and leaving him behind. He had made the decision some time ago that he would stay with her but now she was pushing him aside.

"Athrun," Shinn approached him slowly and tried to choose his words carefully but his dislike for Orb and the Athha name did not help Athrun any. "You are better off with out her, you can stay with us."

Athrun turned to him, only to…

* * *

Okie dokie. Here it is….chapter 5. I worked on it pretty hard in trying to get my rushing ideas down on paper or on the computer. I wanted to write more but I think I will leave it to next chapter. If you have watched Episode 7, then the last portion of chapter 4 will make some sense.

I am going to try to intertwine more of the series and this story as the episodes come up. I hoped you enjoy this chapter. And to let you have a small idea of what is coming up next chapter…Miriallia and Cagalli get to have a small chat.


	6. Chapter Six

_Dragonspirit888: I'm glad that you are enjoying the story and the kira/lacus scenes. I hope you will continue to enjoy the story as it develops._

_Transmobilesuit: wow! Such a long review!! Yeah, I think I have to agree with you that Cagalli does seem softer in Destiny then the way she was in Seed. I don't want them to split either in destiny, but I hope to see where they can become closer then father away. I hope that you don't have to haunt around too much._

_Kuzah: glad you thought well of the story. Thanks for your review._

_StarryNightX: Yes I did update, and once again I did again. Not right now things do not look well for Cagalli or Athrun, but just have to wait and see. Thanks for your review_

_Tintin-chan: I made another cliffhanger? I didn't realize I had done more than one. Sorry about that, I tend to write many cliffhangers, so please don't hate me too much. I'm glad that you are enjoying the story._

_C-town Chica: I'm glad that you liked the whole blending, I'm trying to do my best. Well, people do strange things when they love someone, so I'm trying to think of what Cagalli would do with her personality which is actually quite similar to my own at times. Episode 7, I would have liked to see Cagalli hug him but she didn't. I do agree with you on the whole Cagalli being hurt and Lunamaria making doe eyes._

_Angel of Dreams: I'm glad that you approve of the previous chapter. Wonder what Athrun does, it is in this chapter. Read on…_

_Rath Lover: Sorry I didn't mean to put you in that kind of mood. I hope this update will calm some nerves._

* * *

_**To Only Love You More**_

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Seed, they belong to their respective owners and that's that. Although having a guy that looks like Athrun around wouldn't be so bad, eh?

Story takes place during the time of Gundam Seed, although since I'm not familiar with the new series only been reading up on the current episodes as they come up. So if I'm not 100 percent true, I apologize and will try to correct as I go along.

Chapter Six

"Cagalli…"

"No Athrun, if being with me has made you feel like you have been trapped then I don't want that. I want you to be able to do what you wish is best, if meeting someone away from me will make you happier…then who am I to make a difference." Cagalli said simply with tears falling down her face. "I've already lost so much from the first war. There is so much expected of me as the leader of Orb. I cannot ask you to share my burdens. And the thought of losing you is not something I want to deal with, I don't have the strength to do so."

Athrun slowly backs away from Cagalli and once she is free from his grasp she runs away. He was stunned by her answer that she had given him, she was basically giving up on him, on them. He didn't know how to react, she was walking away and leaving him behind. He had made the decision some time ago that he would stay with her but now she was pushing him aside.

"Athrun," Shinn approached him slowly and tried to choose his words carefully but his dislike for Orb and the Athha name did not help Athrun any. "You are better off with out her, you can stay with us."

Athrun turned to him, only to punch in across the face. Everyone quickly went to Shinn's side and trying to comfort him knowing well that he should have not said what he did to Athrun especially after that public argument with the princess of Orb.

"I'm sorry Shinn, I did not mean that for you," Athrun quickly turned on his heel, he would look for Cagalli and make her understand. Shinn didn't know if he should be angry that Athrun, but he still could never understand why Athrun defended Cagalli and, did he dare say it, love her?

Shinn stood up while everyone slowly returned what they were doing earlier however the topic of conversation was what they just witnessed. They did not know how to determine what they just saw. They thought of Athrun's and Cagalli's relationship was nothing more than protector to the princess. However it seemed as if something ran much deeper.

"Rumor has it, that Zala met the princess during the last war."

"I heard they sleep with each other, I mean who wouldn't if the princess dressed up like that all the time?"

"Yeah, I almost forgot she was a woman, and MAN! WHOA!"

"Still, I think he is too good for her."

"Yeah, I bet he could do better than that bimbo."

"They seem to know each other very well, hey do you say…do you think they are at least in love with each other?"

"With the way they were just a moment ago, I would think it ran much deeper than love."

Everyone went silent as they all looked over at Rey. He seemed to always have the answers and he kept a cool aura around him. He looked at everyone and shrugged. "I've noticed that they both have a lot of hear say over each other. When they look at each other when they believe no is watching them, just in their actions it seems they have something much deeper than the typical love that one would see. They just haven't acted much upon it."

Lunamaria sighed, "Well he is just way too good looking and a ZAFT hero to be with someone from Orb, but it makes me wonder. How did they first meet?"

"You could always ask her," Meyrin told her. "What harm could it do to ask?"

"Still," Shinn stepped into the conversation. "He could do better than an Athha, he should be with someone that is of ZAFT then a girl who knows nothing."

* * *

"Cagalli let me in!" Athrun knocked on the door and still no response. He tried his code once again and walked into an empty room. The only thing that was in there were his things, but Cagalli's were completely gone.

He quickly ran out of the room, he was going to search this whole ship for the princess of orb. He then heard rounds of a gun going off, he then looked down from the window to see Cagalli still in her dress shooting at the targets. He had to admit her aim had gotten much better since he trained her but it made his heart break.

She was pushing in away and he did not understand why. He noticed that Lunamaria entered the room and listen into the conversation that was being held.

"Wow!" Lunamaria stated and Cagalli came out of her daze. Lunamaria was shocked to see her eyes the way they were, Cagalli's eyes almost looked blank and slowly were returning to normal. "I'm sorry did I interrupt you?"

"No, it's fine. I just needed to relieve some steam that's all," Cagalli said as she unloaded the gun and placed it back on the table. "I guess you want to practice, I'll take my leave."

"No wait, there was something I wanted to ask you," Lunamaria said quickly.

"Alright," Cagalli saw that Lunamaria suddenly became nervous to ask her.

"How did you and Athrun first met?" Cagalli was stunned by the question and so was Athrun who was standing above the two girls.

"He and I met on a small island, it rained that day," Cagalli said simply and walked back over to the gun and picked it up. "We met as two people on a battlefield, guns pointing at each other."

"Eh!" Lunamaria was shocked at the answer she received.

"He was still part of ZAFT at the time, I was helping out the Earth Forces where my brother, Kira, was a pilot, but I did not know he was my brother till later. I would also find out from Athrun that Kira and him were best friends, and our second meeting I held a gun at Athrun," Cagalli laughed to herself. "It seems so strange to finally tell someone on how I actually met Athrun Zala."

"Not quite the average meeting huh?" Lunamaria asked uneasily.

"Not for me and Athrun, my brother and his girlfriend had a little more easier meeting." Cagalli told her and made her way out of the room to be stopped by one question on how to answer.

"Do you love Athrun Zala?" Lunamaria asked quickly and Cagalli stopped dead in her tracks and Athrun awaited an answer.

"I don't even know myself lately," Cagalli told her and walked out. Athrun grabbed the edge of the window sill that looked over the shoot range. He did not know what she meant but he quickly started making his way on finding where she ran off to since the two of them no longer share rooms.

He noticed from around the corner that Cagalli had exited the elevator and walked down the hallway. He carefully followed behind her and watched where she was going. He then quickly walked up behind her and covered her mouth. He whispered into her ear, "Cagalli stay quiet, I don't want the whole ship think I'm kidnapping my own princess."

Cagalli was about to elbow him in the stomach when he turned her completely around and placed a kiss upon her lips. Cagalli's eyes grew wide as his lips were upon hers, how she had longed for him to do something but never imagined it would be like this.

She placed her hands on his chest to try and push him away but he pulled her closer. She then slid her hands over his shoulders and wrapped them around his neck. Even though she was in her high heeled shoes, she still had to lean up on her toes.

The gentle sound of rain hitting the window made Cagalli and Athrun turn and look out. Cagalli smiled and took Athrun by the hand to lead him outside to the upper deck. Athrun smiled as they both ended up standing out in the rain.

"Cagalli, you should not be out in the rain in that dress." Athrun told her as she just danced in the rain. He then held out his hand and Cagalli stared back at him.

"I don't care what you think Athrun Zala," Cagalli then looked at his hand and back into his eyes.

"My princess, may I be honored with a dance?" Athrun asked and Cagalli just blushed as she placed her hand into his. He pulled her into a waltz position and whispered into her ear, "I know this is two years late, but…" Cagalli's heart skipped a beat, "I love you, my princess."

The two then danced in the rain, a silent waltz danced to the rhythm of their hearts. The two could be seen from inside by the people on the bridge although they could not hear they were more interested in watching the couple. Most of the crew were starting up conversation of whether or not that the couple knew that they could become sick if they stay out in the rain too long.

"Captain?"

"Let them be for now, if they stay more than five minutes longer, tell them to enter." Talia Gladys said simply as she enjoyed the two seemingly at peace with one another.

* * *

Athrun stirred in his sleep and felt a warm presence next to him. He opened his eyes to see Cagalli curled up to him, her hair was a mess and her shoulder was bare. He remembered the events earlier in the day, they fought, she ran, he followed, he confessed his feelings, and they made love.

He brushed his fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead gently. Now that he told her all his feelings he held for he hoped that her fear would be settled and she would call of the look for another bodyguard. He held her tightly to him and took in her scent of lavender mixed with his own.

He had never dreamed of how wonderful it would have felt to be with her or he would have told her long time ago. He smiled contently and held her as she began to wake from her slumber. He knew she was going to feel slightly sore, for they repeated their intimate moments several times in one day.

"Athrun," Cagalli said softly still slightly taken by slumber.

"Yes, my princess?" Athrun asked lovingly.

"Tell me again," Cagalli requested as she buried herself deeper into his chest. He just chuckled knowing what she was requesting from him. She brought her face up to look at him and he smiled down back at her.

"I love you, Cagalli."

Cagalli placed a kiss upon Athrun's lips, and there were no complaints on his part. He made the kiss deeper as he pushed Cagalli back onto her back and he was on top of her. However the loving moment was ruined by the buzzing of the door of their room. Athrun groaned, "Who is it?"

"It's me Shinn, I thought I'd inform you that we are almost in Orb territory." The anger was evident in his voice and they could hear his footsteps fade away from the door. Athrun just groaned for he did not want to leave his current 'predicament.'

"Do we have to get up?" Athrun complained as he began placing kisses along Cagalli's neck. She only began to giggle due to where Athrun was placing the kisses.

"Yes Mister Zala," Cagalli told him as she playfully pushed him off of her to find her suit. He just let her do so but noticed she wasn't getting her pant suit and seemed to have decided on another outfit.

"I thought you were going to wear that?" Athrun asked as he sat up on the bed.

"I decided, I want to shock the people of Orb when I make my arrival," Cagalli said simply. "Besides, you seem to react more when I am in a dress."

"I find it a lot easier to undress you," Athrun said and got his jacket thrown into his face. He just laughed as Cagalli quickly got dressed. He followed the same but noticed her back was to him. "It is notingyou haven't seen before."

"So?" Cagalli replied. "I'm usually dressing when you are not here anyway; it feels different now that you've _seen_ me." Cagalli turned to face him once the dress was zipped up all the way and noticed that Athrun had put his pants back on. "You might decide to distract me."

"Sounds tempting," Athrun quickly pulled Cagalli towards him and placed a kiss upon her lips. Only this time they were walked in upon by the Captain and she cleared her throat to get the couple's attention.

Athrun just sighed in defeat, "Yes, captain?"

"Just wanted to inform you we are in Orb's territory and there is a Miriallia Haw waiting for you at your home."

"Miriallia?" Cagalli said excitedly. She then turned her face towards Athrun, "Mister Zala is my soon to be schedule clear that I can spend some time with an old friend?"

"I think I could have it arranged," Athrun told her warmly and they were interrupted by Talia.

"Well, before you decide to come up to the bridge I suggest both of you finish dressing," She then saluted the two and closed the door behind her. The two blushed and quickly went back to getting dressed.

* * *

The moment Cagalli entered her house she quickly went to go find Miriallia, she didn't like all the media hanging out waiting for her to arrive. It was bad enough they did not recognize her with the dress, yet at the same time it was a blessing. Once they realized it was her they went crazy.

Athrun had quickly ushered her out of the situation back to the so called Orb Palace where Cagalli now lived in. Also where several of the meetings took place, he was glad to see her finally happy but she just flew away from him towards the house.

Athrun walked in to see that Cagalli had found Miriallia and was hugging her and the two going on and on about the things they had missed during each other's lives. Athrun smiled, he knew part of the reason Cagalli felt better was due to their confessions the other day.

"Uh Athrun," Cagalli called from the top of the stairs bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Yes Cagalli," Athrun looked up at her lovingly and it was most certainly not missed by Miriallia. She just smiled knowing something must have finally happened between those two.

"Can you let Kisaka know, that he doesn't need to look for a new bodyguard unless he found Kira," Cagalli winked and quickly faded from the stairs to another room with Miriallia and Athrun had no time to respond back to his princess.

"So what is going on between you two?" Miriallia asked as she took a seat in Cagalli's bedroom.

"Oh," Cagalli blushed and placed her hands in her lap once she had sat down. "We, uh, how do I say this? He told me he loves me and we danced in the rain."

"That's it?" Miriallia raised an eyebrow and knew there had to be something more.

"No, I guess we had stayed too long in the rain and the captain of the Minerva told us to get back inside. We did, and Athrun led us back to the room they had us shared and we, uh…"

"OH MY," Miriallia said in shock. She knew what was coming next, "You two actually…"

"Yeah, it surprised me but I was the one who made the first move," Cagalli turned a deeper shade of red. "Everything just happened so quickly."

"I see," Miriallia just smiled happy for her friends. "Well, before we get too far in our personal talk. I think you know I am here for the interview."

"Yes, of course." Cagalli nodded as her blush began to fade away.

"I guess just tell me, are you a coordinator or a natural?" Miriallia pulled out the tape recorder and began recording.

"Well," Cagalli took in a deep breath and began. "It is true that my biological father experimented with me after my birth, but he only gave me some coordinator abilities. I'm not quite a natural and yet not quite a coordinator. But in the end, I am who I am. I am Cagalli Yula Athha. I was born in Orb and raised in Orb. I would find out my twin brother, Kira, who is a full coordinator, later in life. But his genetic enhancements or his type he falls under does not make him any less or any more, he is always Kira Yamato. As I will always be Cagalli."

"I see, do you think this might effect what people might perceive you to be?"

"I think for the most part, that some will be shocked much like I was. I was confused as to what to call myself. I choose not to call myself natural or coordinator, I am just Cagalli and people will still constantly ask which one I am."

Miriallia nodded, "As for this fanatic group, do you see them as a threat to you and/or Orb?"

"They have their right to believe what they believe, I know those people no matter what I say will not listen to me. Regardless, if they get too out of hand the regular precautions will be taken."

"Lastly, much to many people's curiosity, is there a marriage in the future for the Princess?"

Cagalli turned red at the thought, "I haven't put much thought into marriage. It is something that will take into account much later, when I cannot say."

Miriallia then pressed stop on the recorder and smiled, "Thanks Cagalli. Now maybe my boss will get off my case and let me go back to just freelancing."

Cagalli smiled when there was a knock on her door, "Come in."

Athrun opened the door and looked over to Cagalli, "Kira and Lacus are here looking for you on the phone."

"Really," Miriallia smiled as Cagalli's excitement just seem to grow. Athrun handed Cagalli her cell phone. She seemed to be glowing and quickly went to speaking with her brother and his girlfriend. Lacus had kept in touch for the both of them for the most part. Although Cagalli hasn't seen her brother in quite some time, she didn't seem to mind.

Miriallia packed up her things, but was not planning to leave till after the meeting with all of Orb's councilmen. Since the incident with Junis 7, it seems that things are shaking even in Orb. And she knew that Cagalli would need all the support she could get.

Cagalli hung up the phone, "Kira and Lacus say hi and bye. And they hope to stop by sometime."

"Well, I hope they do." Miriallia smiled. "Oh Cagalli, does Murrue Ramius work for Orb now?"

"Yes," Cagalli told her simply. "She helps out around here and with some of our other personal. But she gets her time and peace. Andrew Waltfeld spends some time with her as well."

"He's here in Orb too?"

"No, he just visits and helps work here. But I welcome him here none the less." Cagalli told her. "Oh Athrun, Reverend Malchio send his regards to you. He says that he has been taking care of both Lacus and Kira."

"It sounds like something he would say," Athrun told her with a chuckle. "Cagalli you are meeting with the councilmen tomorrow. So you can rest up today, and Kisaka told me that I can stay as your personal bodyguard."

"In what ways I wonder," Miriallia said jokingly only to get a blush from the two of them. And the three all were in laughter and speaking of what they have been doing and what their friends had been doing over the past two years.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter. I hope I didn't make you guys wait too long. Well it looks good for Cagalli and Athrun, but how long before things turn ugly? Who knows, gotta wait and see. 


	7. Chapter Seven

_Sher-18: Glad you love the story. Thanks for your compliment…_

_Transmobilesuit: no problem about the long review, I enjoy them. Yes the two of them are together now, at least in my story but it brings to question what is going on in Destiny. Will Dearka and Miri meet, you just have to wait and see._

_Rath lover: you're welcome!_

_KiraLacus/RyomaSakuno Forever: well as for their relationship, only time will tell. I agree due to Lunamaria and this Lacus look a like person. Lacus's new song is cool! I will try to make more Kira/Lacus scenes as I go. The more they show up in Destiny, the more fun I can have(wink, wink)_

_C-town Chica: Yup Athrun told her, too bad it took something like almost losing his job and her for him to say it. Glad you liked the conversation between Mir and Cagalli. I don't see why Cagalli would mind if Mir is interviewing her, if I was like her I would want a friend to do it for me. Glad you like how I update…some days it is quick and some days not. I just update when I finish the chapter._

_Iudex Acerbus: thanks for your review and I hope this was quick enough for an update._

* * *

_**To Only Love You More**_

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Seed, they belong to their respective owners and that's that. Although having a guy that looks like Athrun around wouldn't be so bad, eh?

Story takes place during the time of Gundam Seed, although since I'm not familiar with the new series only been reading up on the current episodes as they come up. So if I'm not 100 percent true, I apologize and will try to correct as I go along.

Chapter Seven

Miriallia sat in her room that Cagalli let her have during her stay in Orb. She sat there drinking a cup of tea and looking at the window. She had gotten to speak with Cagalli about many issues she was trying to hand up in Orb and her new development in the romance department with Athrun Zala. She was happy for the couple, but thinking of their relationship reminded her of a blonde coordinator she wanted to know about.

Miriallia sighed and stood up from her chair to walk over to the window to stare up into the night sky. She wondered if he was thinking of her or if he ever did. They didn't even part ways properly, no good byes or anything. He was the only one that she did not keep contact with and it just made her gain more curiosity if he was doing well.

Apparently Kira and Lacus were doing fine. They stayed with the reverend that took care of the orphaned children and Lacus took Kira with him. The two had become an item and it was no surprise by the way the two were towards the end of the war. They were happy and that was all that matters. Sai and Kuzzey both found someone as well, and Athrun finally confessed to Cagalli.

It seemed though, Andy and Murrue were the only two that could understand the pain of losing someone you loved as your significant other. All three of them had lost someone; Murrue lost her pilot that died protecting her and the ship. Andy also lost his girlfriend during the war, but it was also a fight against the Archangel. Tolle had gone out with Kira to fight, and she had lost him in the effort of fighting against Athrun and his friend Nicol.

There was a soft knock on the door and there was Cagalli smiling at her. Miriallia smiled back and made her way back over to her original spot in the chair. Cagalli took the chair nearest her and sat down.

"Can't sleep?" Miriallia asked with a smile.

"Something like that," Cagalli told her and slouched into the chair. "I'm just so nervous about the meeting and have no idea what to expect from them. I know half of them will either support ZAFT and Earth Forces and the others will just place the blame on all coordinators."

"It can't be helped, many people still have bitter roots even after two years," Miriallia sighed. "Cagalli, could I ask something of you."

Cagalli looked at her friend, "What is it?"

"Do you know if Dearka Elthman is doing," Miriallia asked with a small hint of a blush on her cheeks.

"I saw him when I was on PLANT," Cagalli told her. "He is apparently higher up the chain of command with Yzak in ZAFT."

"Really, he is doing well?"

"Yes, it would seem so. Both Yzak and Dearka haven't settled down yet." Cagalli told Miriallia who just nodded at the comment. "Why the sudden question about Dearka?"

"Well, he is the only one I haven't kept in touch with over the two years. I just saw Murrue some time ago and I haven't really kept up with her either." Miriallia shrugged and looked out the window.

"He still thinks of you."

"What?" Miriallia asked surprised and turned to look at Cagalli who was looking for at the flames that were actually burning in the fire place.

"He asked about you the whole time we met up with them at PLANT," Cagalli smiled. "He seems to think you've already moved on with your life. He hasn't been with anyone and doesn't seem that interested in getting with anyone, unless a certain earth girl talks with him."

"Thanks Cagalli," Miriallia said simply and the two girls would sit there in silence until sleep would take them both.

* * *

Dearka sneezed and Yzak looked over at him with a questioning look. "You don't get sick."

Dearka shrugged, "I guess someone is talking about me."

Yzak smirked, "Maybe that natural girl you are so madly in love with."

Dearka turned red and started chasing after Yzak who just laughed as his friend was trying to hit him. The bridge crew members just kind of stared in disbelief as the two kept on shouting things at each other. Yzak was dodging all of Dearka's attempts on trying to hit him.

"Do you think they've lost their minds?"

"Either that or they just forget they are still on duty."

"Well, we might as well leave them be."

"Should we contact the insanity ward?"

"Nope, leave them be."

"But it sure good entertainment."

There was good laughter among the crew as their two commanders were still chasing after each other. The two finally realized they were being watched and told everyone to get back to work.

* * *

"So Lacus, when do you want to go visit Cagalli?" Kira asked as the two lay in each other's arms.

"She seems to be doing fine," Lacus told him and sighed. "Whenever you want to get out and see her. After all she is your sister."

Kira chuckled, "You're right. But from what I saw on the news on Cagalli's arrival it seems Athrun has rubbed off on her a little bit. She was in a dress, and a rather revealing dress that I don't approve of."

"And what about some of mine," Lacus asked as she lay on top of Kira looking down into his eyes.

"As long as you don't wear some of your dresses in public I'm fine, especially the special ones," Kira kissed her nose playfully as she placed her head in the crook of his neck. "I think Cagalli and Athrun finally got together. He seemed to be holding her rather closely. Also his hand was a little lower than usual on her backside."

"KIRA!" Lacus softly slapped his chest and he laughed. "If they are a couple it is none of our business where Athrun decides to put his hands as long as Cagalli approves of them."

"I guess you're right, but remember she is my sister. I still have to look out for her." Kira then paused. "I mean something must have happened if Kisaka called to ask me to take Athrun's place."

"The two probably gotten into a fight," Lacus stated simply. "From the way she sounded on the phone, she seemed content and the whole situation about you taking Athrun's place is over."

"I guess so, but it makes me wonder what happened between those two that makes them go from negative back to the positive," Kira said simply as he rubbed Lacus's back.

"You never know," Lacus giggled and started to fall into slumber with Kira's hand rubbing her back. She enjoyed the feeling that even the most innocent of touches could do for her. She cuddled up closer to his body and began to slip further into sleep.

Kira noticing that Lacus's breathing was becoming steady knew she was falling asleep. He smiled and held her closer to his own body and let sleep over take him as well. His dreams were filled with hopes and desires of the young woman in his arms. She was what made him want to wake up in the morning.

The two would soon find out they would be dragged back into the world where fighting was an option to survive. This time around the two would be stronger and able to handle all the things that may come.

* * *

Athrun walked through the hallways wondering where Cagalli had gone to. He had just gotten back from a meeting with Kisaka. Kisaka started behaving like a father when Athrun told him that he and Cagalli are a couple. He basically told him, if he hurt Cagalli Kisaka would do more than take his job.

Athrun noticed one door was ajar and made his way over to the room. He saw a small glow of a fire burning, but it was almost completely out. On the floor were Miriallia and Cagalli, both with content faces. He walked over to the bed where Miriallia was suppose to be and covered both girls with blankets. He then knelt down beside Cagalli.

He ran his fingers through her hair; he could only imagine what life would be with her. He sighed; Kisaka also told him that whoever would marry Cagalli would be next leader of Orb as well. That he would have to work side by side with Cagalli and imagining her with another man was not something he wanted to see.

He than let his body to sit on the floor and just stared into the fire. It had been a long two years of forgetting and healing for Athrun. He had lost many friends during the war and by his best friend's hands. The two at the end of the war had made amends and knowing they killed their enemy due to their sidings. Athrun was ZAFT and Kira was Earth Forces.

He wished that those times were kinder to them but however they were not. They managed to live through it and after it. If it hadn't been for Cagalli's first appearance in his life he would have remained just a cold soldier. He had never met anyone like Cagalli, who was so hard on exterior at first but beneath it all was what he fell in love with.

She did what she had to do to survive and protected everything she held dear to her. He had kept the amulet she had given him and still wore it under his shirt. It was something precious to him, even though they had known each other well enough she had given him a small gift. A gift to go on and live and she still did the same during the two years.

He had been by her side the whole time. Even the day he went to put in his resignation papers to ZAFT. He no longer wished to work with them and wanted to protect Cagalli. He feared if he was not beside her she would in the end lose her life. There had been many situations where she was almost shot, bombed, kidnapped, but he was always there.

Cagalli began to stir and Athrun smiled when she opened her eyes, "Athrun?"

"Go back to sleep," he told her softly not to wake up Miriallia.

"Stay with me," Cagalli said simply and Athrun could not resist. She had lifted the blanket high enough for him to get under with her. He smiled, and took of his shoes and jacket to lay beside her.

She quickly got into his arms and fell quickly back into sleep. He smiled and took in her scent of lavender before he too was overcame by sleep. Tomorrow was a day that neither want to worry about. However unknown to the two of them they were being watched.

* * *

"I thought they wouldn't fall asleep," one grumbled as he watched the couple sleep.

"Well, do you think it'll be fun to play mind games with them?" Another asked as he watched the sleeping couple.

"Considering she lived through the bombing, it'll be fun to force her into marriage and then one of us can be the leader of Orb. We do not that sniveling little brat."

"Yes, but we must get her former ZAFT bodyguard boyfriend out of the picture."

"She is made jealous easily and that she fears losing another person in her life. Frame the boy with another woman, and we have the perfect girl don't we?"

"You mean our little decoy look a like?"

"Yes, she is beautiful and more feminine then that so called princess. Once he is gone with another she'll be more willing to forget about him and marry someone else quickly so she no longer has to worry about leading."

"But we need someone who she will marry willingly; he would not need to sweep her off her feet just need to be there when her heart breaks."

"Then we need to start looking for young handsome men to take care of our dear little princess," the man smiled evilly and the group walked away from their watching post.

"It'll teach them better to put a coordinator as a leader of a neutral country that should be ran only by naturals."

* * *

Miriallia awoke from slumber when she had heard a noise. She noticed that Athrun had come sometime earlier as he was wrapped up with Cagalli. She smiled and walked over to the window to see a group of people walking away. Miriallia had a gut feeling that something was not right and quickly made her way to her phone.

She had Kisaka's phone number on it just in case anything funny was supposed to happen. She knew that there was a possibility that was someone from the group that was trying to get Cagalli.

"Colonel Kisaka," Miriallia said into the phone and sat back down into her chair. "Yes, I saw something over on the hill that looks over at the mansion here."

"What did you see?"

"People, I think they might be from the group that is out to get Cagalli. They were too far for me to hear what they were saying but who else could be out here when everyone is suppose to be sleeping?"

"I see, where is Athrun?"

"Well, uh, he is with Cagalli." Miriallia said uncomfortably not knowing what he would say.

"Good, make sure he stays close with her," Kisaka told her.

"No problem in that, I think it'll be more difficult to keep them apart then to keep them close."

"I can understand that, but I meant more on the level of bodyguard and princess."

"Oh, alright I will let them know when they wake up."

"Good, I'll see you in the morning. Get some sleep and goodnight."

"Good night," Miriallia hung up the phone and slouched down into the chair. She stared at the couple and smiled. She hoped that nothing bad would come out of the situation. But she knew that it would not be as good as they might hope it to be.

* * *

Well here is chapter seven. I hope you guys liked it! I will see you guys next chapter. If you have any suggestions for the story please let me know...thanks for your support, I appericiate it!! 


	8. Chapter Eight

_Kngithdelsol: wow, you actually spent all that time reading chapters 1-5? I feel honored that you think highly of the story. I hope that you continue to enjoy the story as it unfolds._

_Angel of dreams: well any suggestions on their meeting? Hehehehe, I see that you have made plenty. Don't worry I'll make sure it is something special just for you._

_Fukari: I won't torture Cagalli too much, but I will try to make sure it ends up being minimal damage to her._

_Transmobilesuit: I'm glad that my speedy updating is doing quite well for you. I'm glad that you enjoying, Destiny also has me questioning too. Hehehe, we'll see what we can do with Kisaka and see if I can find him a nice lady to hook up with._

_C-town Chica: Hehehe, the people after Cagalli are just an extremist group that is pro-naturals, and now with Cagalli being slightly part coordinator. Glad you liked Kira being the protective brother. I thought it was a nice touch._

* * *

_**To Only Love You More**_

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Seed, they belong to their respective owners and that's that. Although having a guy that looks like Athrun around wouldn't be so bad, eh?

Story takes place during the time of Gundam Seed, although since I'm not familiar with the new series only been reading up on the current episodes as they come up. So if I'm not 100 percent true, I apologize and will try to correct as I go along.

Chapter Eight

"I won't do it!" Cagalli shouted and stormed about the room. Miriallia just shook her head, she knew that after she made that phone call to Kisaka last night that telling Cagalli would not be a pretty sight.

"There is evidence not only from Miriallia's sighting last night but foot prints, tire tracks, and everything else they _accidentally_ left behind," Kisaka tried to argue with Cagalli but finding it point less. "Athrun please try to make your girlfriend understand."

Athrun blushed; he was not use to Cagalli being referred to as his girlfriend. It was the first time someone had said it out loud. "Cagalli, the colonel is right. We can't have you outside of manor to go to the meeting. It is just not safe. We don't know what could happen next."

"Are you trying to keep me locked up?" Cagalli turned with flames in her eyes as she faced the two men.

"Not in the way you think, it is for your safety," Kisaka said simply as the girl who he was a guardian for seeming to be very upset and full of fire.

"Well, ask Yzak and Dearka to help then." Cagalli crossed her arms and Kisaka along with Athrun just sighed and lowered their heads. There was no winning or losing with Cagalli. You just have to find a compromise.

Athrun walked up to Cagalli and placed one hand on her shoulder and the other caressed her cheek. He smiled warmly, "Even if we could get Dearka and Yzak down here, they wouldn't be on time for the meeting."

Cagalli leaned into him and placed her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her small frame. "Is there anything you can do? I want to be able to go to this meeting."

"Cagalli," Athrun simply sighed. "Allow me to stay by your side the whole time, even when you go to the restroom. I want a full time coverage of your safety."

"Athrun!" Kisaka was shocked by his answer.

"Colonel, she won't give in and we are more than likely not going to either. Arguing with the princess of Orb is pointless. Might as well find an even ground with her." Athrun paused as Cagalli looked up into his eyes. "Is this good enough for you, my princess?"

"Yes," Cagalli kissed his lips and quickly went back to her room to change from her night gown into her suit.

"You seemed to make her happy," Miriallia smirked as she noticed Cagalli's must enthusiasm thanks to Athrun. "You seem to know which buttons to press."

"No, it's just knowing how Cagalli is," Athrun shrugged as he watched Cagalli run around the hallway, it seemed she was trying to get breakfast.

"You know this meeting is not going to go well, no matter what. I just have a feeling," Kisaka stated simply as the three exited Miriallia's room to look down the stair case to see Cagalli eating happily.

"Let's just hope nothing happens to her," Athrun stated simply. "I the group gets near us, just take them out in any way necessary. Cagalli's safety is important. Also, lets make sure that the meeting goes well with the other members of Orb."

"That will be difficult, but making sure that the group stays away is a little simpler," Kisaka winked and Miriallia laughed.

"Cagalli is just a spit fire that does not seem to stop when told to or when trying to extinguish," Kisaka rubbed the back of his head remembering the younger years when Cagalli was growing up.

"Don't you dare say anything," Cagalli shouted from below and Athrun quickly ran down to find Cagalli. He wanted some time with her alone, he wanted to ask her a very important question.

"Well, well, it seems Zala has finally gotten the courage," Kisaka smirked and Miriallia looked up at him in surprise.

"Ask what?" Miriallia asked.

* * *

Cagalli was out in the garden staring up into the sky, for it was a clear blue day. Athrun smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. Automatically knowing who it was leaned back into his embrace, she always felt safe within his arms. "You know, I'm supposed to be with all the time."

"Sorry, I just wanted fresh air before the meeting." Cagalli told him as she turned around to face him. He smiled and then all of the sudden became nervous. "Athrun what is it?"

"I know this isn't the right time, but," Athrun reached into his pocket and took Cagalli's left hand into his own. He placed a ring on Cagalli's ring finger and both blushed by the action. "I wanted to ask after if you would be, uh, willing to when I get a proper ring, ummmm…"

"Athrun," Cagalli looked up into his eyes and he held both of her hands in his own.

"Marry me," Athrun told her simply and Cagalli hugged him fiercely.

"Yes," Cagalli shouted full of glee. Everyone walked out to see Cagalli being twirled around by Athrun. Miriallia just noticed that Kisaka had a knowing smile, meaning he knew all along something was going to happen.

"Ma'am, is there something wrong?" A maid asked but noticed something sparkling on Cagalli's ring finger.

Athrun placed Cagalli back on her feet, "I'm alright."

"So when can I expect a wedding?" Kisaka asked with a smirk on his face.

"We'll see what happens first with these new events, never the less, I hope to eventually have Cagalli Yula Athha, as Cagalli Zala." Athrun announced and there was nothing but much praises being given to the couple.

"So my sister is getting married," a voice stated and Cagalli turned to see Kira and Lacus. She quickly ran up to her twin brother and hugged him.

"I hope you are not too mad, Athrun kept up with us at the orphanage. Since you were always busy with meetings it was difficult to see you as often as we did Athrun," Lacus told her friend who just gave her a huge hug. "I'm truly happy for you Cagalli."

"I'm just so glad that you two are here," Cagalli said gleefully. She then looked at her watch and made a sudden movement to run out of the garden. While running she grabbed Athrun remembering her deal with him earlier and took him with her. "Sorry, but I have a meeting to attend to."

"That's fine, we'll catch up later Cagalli!" Kira waved but as the two disappeared Kisaka quickly walked over to him.

"Did Athrun tell you about his plans on possibly joining Minerva and going to PLANT to speak with the Chairman?"

"Yes, something about what that PLANT chairman said while he and Cagalli were up there on Minerva. And while Athrun was piloting the mobile suits," Kira sighed. "He doesn't know how much this is going to affect Cagalli, especially now that he just proposed to her."

"Wait…" Miriallia quickly joined the conversation. "You mean, he proposed to her as reassurance for himself or for Cagalli?"

Lacus and Kira both sighed and Kisaka just shook his head. They all just looked at one another, "If Athrun believes he is more use up in space who are we to say no. With this new threat, the problem is also Cagalli's safety."

"I'll make sure to watch Cagalli as much as I can," Kira told Kisaka. "But Athrun's doubts about staying here in Orb and going back out onto the battlefield worry me."

"As it does me as well, Cagalli won't be the same if Athrun is to go to space again with out her. She'll be heartbroken." Lacus said sadly, "But Cagalli is strong but even the strong tend to fall when their leaning post is not there."

"I must say, amongst the councilmen here in Orb, they have been pressuring Cagalli to completely side Orb with the Earth Alliance." Kisaka stated simply, "We have been keeping watch of some of the other members of council but there is not enough evidence that they are the people behind getting rid of Cagalli or trying to manipulate her."

"So what are you trying to say?" Miriallia asked knowing that her friend was in danger.

"Ramius, and well as Waltfeld, though not active duty, they are also put in charge of watching Cagalli." Kisaka told Mir and then placed a hand on her shoulder. "However, even if Athrun stayed here we could not guarantee her safety since some of the men out to use her are here in Orb and possibly council members."

"The question is, would it sit well with Athrun if Cagalli was to be separated from him, even permanently," Kira stated simply. "Much like Athrun," Kira pulled Lacus towards his body and held her. "I have someone that I could not bear to be from, but if needed I would go. Though if she were to get hurt while I was away I would only blame myself for not taking her with me."

"The thought has crossed my mind," Kisaka said as he walked over to the rose bushes. "Athrun has gotten rather close to Cagalli over the years. He is basically the one here that could convince Cagalli to wear a dress, even to simple events. They have both been good for each other but to have him just go off like he is planning to do will more than likely put doubt in Cagalli's mind about his proposal."

"I doubt it," Lacus put in her mind set. "It won't put doubts in her mind about Athrun's intentions for their lives together. But it will make her wonder if there is anything they can do to make this situation quickly end. Besides, the two have been through so much together it would be hard to believe that he wanted to speak with the chairman make any difference."

Kira smiled at Lacus, "I guess you are right. But it does make you wonder on how those two are going to survive without each other."

* * *

After the uneventful meeting, Athrun spoke of his plans to Cagalli and like everyone predicted she didn't take it too well. She was about ready to throw his ring back at him when he asked her to do something that she would not have expected. He requested that he and she go to a small chapel and marry in secret.

Cagalli at first was against it, but after a few minutes of speaking with Athrun he convinced her to do so. They agreed when the time was right they would have a public ceremony, and also when the world was ready to see them married.

Cagalli had bought a simple white dress and quickly made her way with Athrun to the small chapel in Orb. She changed quickly and stood in front of the minister that was more than happy to marry them. He was an old friend of the Athha family and had married Cagalli's parents.

"You sure," Cagalli asked Athrun making sure this is what he wanted.

"Of course he is sure, he's been planning this for quite some time," Minister Roland told Cagalli who just stared at both men in shock. "Don't be shocked dear, he have a wonderful man here with you. I almost protested when Athrun told me of his plans due to your young ages, but when I looked into his eyes he held such a sincere love you, that even I could not refuse."

"Athrun," Cagalli smiled lovingly as he took her hand into his own. They faced the minister who began with the traditional ceremonial speech of a marriage. Athrun had already bought matching wedding rings but both for now were on gold chains for them to wear around their necks.

"I know, until some of the issues that are going on are resolved and that us being, a coordinator and an almost coordinator marriage is something that might at first be looked down upon, however my heart only beats for you Cagalli Yula Athha." Athrun placed the necklace with her ring around her neck. She smiled up at him and it gave him the courage to continue. "You have been the rock and the center in my life and I know that this parting for us will be difficult but know this, I'll be on my way to be in your arms once again. I love you."

Cagalli was shedding tears of joy, "I know that I am not the most patient woman you could have met, but I am happy to have you in my life. And now forever you and I will be together. I know you need to make your journey to space for whatever reason, and I wish you well. I will be waiting for your return into my arms that we can only be separated for short moments in time."

Cagalli placed the necklace with Athrun's ring around his neck, Minister Roland didn't even have to say, "You may Kiss the Bride!" The two had each other in a sweet lovers kiss and the minister could not be happier for the couple. He held the small bible in his hands when the two parted he said the final piece. "You are now secretly Husband and Wife, Mister and Mrs. Zala."

"Thank you. Minister Roland." Athrun shook his hand and held Cagalli in his other arm. "I just hope we can keep this a secret from everyone."

"Oh, don't worry about me. I'm just happy to see you two finally together. I was beginning to worry who would marry this hellion," Minister Roland winked and smiled. "I am truly happy for you two and may your marriage be a blessed occasion. I also hope that I will be alive and well when it is time for the public ceremony."

"I hope so too," Cagalli hugged the minister and kissed his cheek. "Thank you so much."

"It is a shame that you have to leave for space so soon Athrun," Roland told him.

"Yes, it is just something I must do." Athrun replied, "I hope that Cagalli will be in good care till I return."

"You mean the small faction that is forming within Orb," Roland sighed. "Cagalli will be fine, but what they may do is what worries me more."

"What do you mean?" Cagalli asked confused by the minister's statement.

"Everyone in Orb has known for quite some time the faction existed, they were looking for any reason to rid Orb of the Athha family. Also they made rumors about our Cagalli being a coordinator, what added fuel to that fire from what Kisaka told me was that it is true you have some abilities but not all."

"Yes, that is true." Cagalli confirmed what the minister was saying.

"Yes, well…it hasn't been friendly country. We don't know who the men might be, but just know this Cagalli; I will be on your side till my very last dying breath." Minister smiled and motioned for the two to hurry up and go. "I think you two need to make an appearance to your friends."

"Yes, but to them we are just fiancées." Athrun told him as he took Cagalli by the hand and went on their way. There would be a helicopter waiting for Athrun tomorrow in the morning, but he would have the whole night to spend with Cagalli.

* * *

well here is chapter 8! wow, i enjoyed the end of episode 8 where there was a nice athrun and cagalli moment. however my first language is korean and not japanese...hehehehe, but i did pick up a few words from a japaense class in college i took. but still, i need english please. anyways, i hope you liked the idea of Cagalli and athrun in a secret marriage kind of thing, but doesn't mean the extremist group is not in the picture. they are going to cause some trouble for Cagalli and Athrun.

I'll update again sometime soon...i hoped that you enjoyed this chatper. Thanks for the reviews...


	9. Chapter Nine

_Iudex Acerbus: Thanks for your compliment! Sorry about the side people, I have to agree with you thought watching it is a lot easier. I'll try to keep up the work._

_Transmobilesuit: yup yup, I watched ep 8! Hehehehe, well telling kira or not telling kira is ultimately up to them, but I think you'll see that brother and sisters can't usually keep secrets if you know what I mean? Well, I know they aren't 21 but also both of their parents are deceased. But it makes me wonder though, in Destiny later on won't Athrun and Cagalli be on opposite sides whether by choice or not?_

_Tintin-chan: who could the man plotting, I am thinking about using that one guy in destiny. He kind of gets on my nerves and he is like all for getting rid of coordinators anyway. I have to agree until shinn snaps out of this I'm still over mourning my family and holding a grudge, I won't like him. Glad you like Kira/Lacus._

_KiraLacus/RyomaSakuno Forever: chapter 7 happens at night. _

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**To Only Love You More**_

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Seed, they belong to their respective owners and that's that. Although having a guy that looks like Athrun around wouldn't be so bad, eh?

Story takes place during the time of Gundam Seed, although since I'm not familiar with the new series only been reading up on the current episodes as they come up. So if I'm not 100 percent true, I apologize and will try to correct as I go along.

Chapter Nine

Athrun moaned as he got dressed, he didn't want to leave so suddenly all of the sudden. He just got married and he was going to leave his wife for space. He knew that if he were to leave now there was a chance he could not return right away, but he would be damned if he left Cagalli alone for too long.

He turned to look over at Cagalli who was still wrapped up in the sheets. She looked beautiful to him in everyway, but now knowing she was his wife it made it even more serene. He sat down on the bed and rubbed her back slightly to feel her stir.

"I don't want to get up," Cagalli mumbled and Athrun chuckled it was like Cagalli to not want to wake up.

"Then how were you planning to wish me a well trip, Mrs. Zala?" Athrun asked simply as Cagalli sat up with her eyes wide open. Athrun just smiled and Cagalli was not in shock that today was the day that Athrun was going off into space but more of the fact he actually addressed her as Mrs. Zala.

"Say it again," Cagalli requested and Athrun arched his eyebrow. He was going to repeat the whole phrase but was stopped as Cagalli pressed her finger tips on his lips. "Address me the same way."

Athrun smiled knowing what she wanted, "Mrs. Zala."

Cagalli smiled and kissed him firmly upon his lips. Athrun wrapped his arms around Cagalli's body and felt her bare back. The memories of last night flooded back into his body and he knew that being apart from her was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

"I need to go, they actually already came for me," Athrun whispered and Cagalli pouted. "I'll be back soon, so you behave and be nice to Kira and Lacus."

"What is that suppose to mean, _dear husband_?"

"That I want you to behave, _my lovely wife_." Athrun kissed her once more and grabbed his case and stood to walk out. He turned to look over at her once more and reassured her, "No matter what happens, I'll be back for you."

Cagalli had a small seductive look on her face, "Oh you better, or you'll find out what I can really do _to make you feel unsatisfied_."

Athrun nodded and waved, he then walked down the stairs to see Kira waiting for him at the door. Kira nodded and walked out to the helicopter with his friend. Both stopped and shook each other's hand. Athrun knew due to the noise that the pilot could not hear what the two were about to say.

"Take care of my wife," Athrun told him simply and Kira was completely stunned, if he could have fell over he would have.

"Wife," Kira asked unsure what Athrun implied. The two were just engaged the day before and now he is referring to Cagalli as his wife.

Athrun pulled out a envelope from his jacket and handed it over to his best friend. He hoped that in the letter would explain things clearly for Kira to understand. He quickly wrote it this morning while Cagalli was still asleep. "It explains everything."

Athrun then quickly got into his ride and Kira walked away. He watched the aircraft rise into the air. Kira then made his way inside of the mansion and sat down on the couch. He then opened up the envelope to see that Athrun had written a letter to him.

_Kira,_

_By the time you get this I am already off to space. I wanted to let you know of a few things before I had left. I know that you already know that Cagalli and I are engaged. But what I am about to tell you can go no further than Lacus. Cagalli and I married last night, it was a small ceremony that was conducted by Minister Roland. He is a family friend of the Athhas. _

_I wanted to let you know, I thought as my best friend and Cagalli's brother you should know. I know in my heart you'll take care of her for me when I am gone. I have a feeling that if I am to go to space and leave Orb something will more than likely happen and things for me and Cagalli will get more difficult. _

_Make sure that she is watched and has some one to support her whether it is Lacus, Murrue, and even Andy. I know that Miriallia has to leave for another assignment and cannot stay much longer. I noticed her things were gone last night when Cagalli and I returned._

_Kira, if I do not return for any known reason, just let her know it is not her fault. That I love her till the end, nothing will ever change that. If it wasn't for her, I don't think I could have made it past these two years and even now. _

_Cagalli makes me want to act reckless, and do things from my heart whether it is rational or not. She makes me want to sing from the highest mountain even thought I may look like an idiot in the cold whether at that height. Kira, please let her know all this if she ever doubts the decision we made last night. She is my world Kira._

_I think I am writing this longer than I thought I would have, but Kira if things get worse for us, I hope that we are fighting on the same side. There are so many bitter people after the war and it seems that this bitterness is only turning into another war. I hope I can convince the Chairman and Cagalli back on earth, to make this conflict stop._

_I guess this is all I really have to say, when Cagalli finally decides to get out of bed, let her know I told you that you are indeed my brother-in-law._

_Thanks,_

_Athrun_

Kira heard footsteps and turned to see Cagalli had dressed to come down for breakfast. He folded the letter and looked at his twin sister. He stood up and Cagalli seemed to be not full as much life as she usually is, but then again when you just get married and your husband goes off without, who wouldn't?

"Good morning, Kira." Cagalli greeted her brother.

"So, what did you do last night?" Kira raised an eyebrow as Cagalli seem to just turn bright red either from embarrassment or anger.

"Meaning what?" Cagalli asked as she turned her head away.

"About you and Athrun," Cagalli turned her face back towards her brother's. Her eyes grew wide and knew that Athrun had told Kira about their marriage. "Yes, I know. Where is the ring?"

Cagalli pulled out the gold chain from under her shirt and showed the wedding band that Athrun gave to her. Kira smiled and nodded as she placed it back under her shirt. "When did he tell you?"

"In the letter he gave me before he left," Kira said as he grabbed his sister's arm. "There is no need to worry, lets go get some breakfast."

Cagalli nodded as Kira led her to the breakfast room. She didn't know what to say, this was the first time it seemed that she was lost for words. Or at least one of the few times, she could always manage to find something to say. Now that her brother knew, she felt some weight lifted off her shoulders.

"Kira," Cagalli said softly and Kira listened carefully. "Do you Athrun will come back safely?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Something just tells me that something is going to go wrong." Cagalli said as she sat down at the table. Kira sat across from her and Lacus was already sitting the middle. She looked up to wonder what was going on, but knew she would told later.

"If it does, we know how to handle it." Kira smiled warmly at his sister. "You seem to know how to handle situations that usually go bad pretty well Cagalli."

"That's only because Athrun was with me," Cagalli said sadly.

"Actually before you met Athrun even," what Kira said had caught Cagalli's attention. "Cagalli, you could handle anything before Athrun and Athrun just made you better at it."

"I can't say much Cagalli, since I met you after you had met with Athrun. But I can say this much, you love him and he loves you, without him you might feel like you can function properly but I think as along as Athrun is in your heart you can do anything," Lacus assured her friend who smiled in return.

"Thanks you guys," the three ate their breakfast silently when they saw a fuming Kisaka enter the room. Cagalli looked at him with a questioning look as well as Kira and Lacus.

"Where is it?" Kisaka asked and Cagalli looked at him confused. "I got a letter from Athrun, I want to know where is it…"

Cagalli still quite not understand what he was talking about until she realized he had mentioned Athrun's name. Cagalli was now slightly angry, Athrun told her he wasn't planning on telling anyone out of their close circle if they did tell anyone. But then again, Kisaka was in the close circle and she groaned.

Cagalli reached inside her shirt and pulled out the wedding band. Lacus quickly went over to examine the ring and Kisaka just sighed in defeat but knew it was a good match. Lacus shouted in glee. "Where did he get the money for such a exquisite ring?"

"What do you mean?" Cagalli asked.

"This is definitely custom made, I've never seen anything quite like it." Lacus paused, "I heard from some of the people here that it cost some money to get a ring with that much detail as it has there."

"Really," Cagalli looked down upon the ring not knowing that it had much detail. Cagalli finally had noticed all the engraving and details that were surrounding the diamonds on the ring. And what Lacus said was true; all the details that were put on such a small ring was actually that would cost a fortune. "I can't believe he would do something like that."

"I can," Kisaka stated simply and took a seat at the table. "He had told me, if and when he finally proposed to you, that he would get a ring worthy of your love. Never did I imagine he was going to get it and do it for that matter."

"He didn't have to," Cagalli said but a smile appeared on her lips. "Just means I'll have to give him an extra special thank you and make him feel more at home than ever when he comes back."

"Well, I heard about the meeting and what some of the other council men what to do," Kisaka informed Cagalli and her smile quickly faded from her lips.

"They want me to ally Orb with the Earth Alliance, but we can't do that again. It makes me angry that they would not even recognize what the crew of Minerva at all." Cagalli told them simply. "However, if majority votes than I cannot say anything, I'll be a lone voice."

"That should be enough," Kira told her.

"And if not?"

"Then we'll think of something," Kira said simply.

**_XXXXXXX_**

Athrun sat alone on the ship, it had launched off towards space and for the most part he kept a straight face. He then reached into his shirt and pulled out his wedding band, and smiled. He then reached into his pocket in his jacket to pull out a small picture. It was of him and Cagalli about a month after the war. He smiled, the picture was taken by surprise but it was something he welcomed.

He already began to miss her, he placed his ring back under his shirt but continue to stare at the picture of him and Cagalli. If he remembered correctly it was Kira, or maybe it was Lacus who took this picture. He just smiled and shook his head.

Cagalli had thrown a huge fit when they took the picture, even though she didn't look as if she was ready for a picture but it turned out so perfect. She was looking up at him and he was looking back down into her eyes. The two were having a conversation and someone had quickly taken the picture.

Athrun sighed and placed the picture back into his pocket. He kept it close and would look at it when Cagalli was sleeping or when he thought she was not around. He didn't know if she was happy about her taking the picture but it was for sure that he could not get enough of looking at her.

He leaned back into his chair and took a small nap, but all of his dreams would be of Cagalli. She was always in his dreams, but not that he minded at all. She was the reason he wanted to always be better than what he could be. The princess of Orb, and he wondered if Cagalli ever thought of him as her knight?

**_XXXXXXXX_**

Else where in Space

**_XXXXXXXX_**

Miriallia hadn't told anyone but she quickly made her way up to space. She had sent a copy of her story towards her employer but she had also gotten in touch with Dearka. He had landed on one of the PLANTs and was waiting for her. Once they had docked and let them off, she sent off to find him.

Her curiosity of how he had been doing drove her to go see him. She was continuously looking around when she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to face a bouquet of flowers. She then followed the path from the petals, to the hand, towards the face and quickly jumped into his arms.

"You never said GOODBYE!" She shouted happily and a little angered that he didn't say it when they went their separate ways.

Dearka just laughed and hugged her, even though he was in uniform he really didn't care. When Miriallia contacted him that she was going to go up to PLANT he was shocked at first, but later welcomed seeing her again. He had requested that he could go to PLANT for temporary reasons and was granted the permission.

"Well, then Goodbye and hello." Dearka told her and handed her the bouquet of flowers to her. She accepted them warmly as he led her to his car. Once in he drove them off to where his home was.

"What have you been up to?" Miriallia asked him.

"Just been working in ZAFT after the war, and keeping Yzak out of trouble," Dearka winked and got a giggle out of Miriallia which made him smile. "So how long will you be here?"

"Just a few days, I wanted to take a few pictures for my collection, and thought it would be a great time to see what you have been doing." Miriallia smiled as he nodded in acknowledgment that he understood.

"I was surprised to get your message," Dearka told her. "But I was glad."

"Really," Miriallia asked with a warm smile.

"Yes," Dearka told her and took her hand into his own. "I've missed you."

Miriallia blushed at the action and entwined her fingers with his. "I've missed you too."

The rest of the drive was done in silence and made their way over to Dearka's home. The two exited the car with Dearka helping like a gentlemen, carrying all of Miriallia's things. The two entered the small cozy place that Dearka lived by himself in, but wasn't too small either. It was enough for about two people, but she gathered by the number of possessions in the home, it was just Dearka living there.

"You can have my room and I'll take the couch while you are here," Dearka told her as he placed her bag inside of his bedroom.

"Are you sure?" Miriallia asked she followed him.

"Yes," Dearka told her warmly and caressed her cheek. Miriallia just leaned her face into the touch and he kissed her lips but quickly pulled away. "I'm sorry…"

Miriallia then took the initiative and kissed him. Dearka was at first shocked but went with the kiss. He had been holding back fearing rejection, but he never knew that being patient with someone could lead to such a sweet kiss. After the kiss the two would spend hours talking about what the two had been doing for the past two years.

The couple fell asleep after much conversation and Dearka had changed out of uniform by the time the two were overcame by slumber. In each other's arms and in the warmth of each other's feelings. It became clear there were feelings on both parts but during such a difficult time as it was becoming it would be hard for them to pursue one. However the two were determine to spend the next few days with one another and deciding later where their possible relationship would lead.

**_XXXXXX_**

_well here is chapter nine, i hope that you enjoy it._

_I'll see you guys next chapter. _


	10. Chapter Ten

_Nickeywhite2: thanks for the review, I'll try every time to be quick about it._

_Transmobilesuit: yup yup, really it's till ep 11? Hmmm, interesting. Oh well, just have to wait and see. Well hope you like this chapter_

_C-town Chica: Thanks for the comments. Yup yup, they got married. Well, I hope that you read some of the previous chapter…they did ended up telling a few people._

_Heheheh, you read chapter 9. I'm glad you liked the letter to Kira, it took me a while to think how to write it. Yeah, I had the whole thing between Mir and Dearka planned and just waited for the right moment for it._

_Tintin-chan: Yup yup, shin is a stupid head! Anyway, I have to agree the series is actually going pretty well. I'll will try to feature more on Kira/Lacus as I go along and if you read this chapter there should be a scene between them !_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**To Only Love You More**_

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Seed, they belong to their respective owners and that's that. Although having a guy that looks like Athrun around wouldn't be so bad, eh?

Story takes place during the time of Gundam Seed, although since I'm not familiar with the new series only been reading up on the current episodes as they come up. So if I'm not 100 percent true, I apologize and will try to correct as I go along.

Chapter Ten

Cagalli threw her pillow at her window. She could not believe what some of the men from the council had suggested. She screamed and then let herself fall to her knees. She wanted Athrun to hold her and reassure that everything was going to be ok. She began to cry as she hugged herself.

She had gone into the office during the day after her breakfast with her family and friends. The day went like it normally would just paper work and a few calls here and there. Kisaka would come in and check on her to make sure Cagalli took a break, also to make sure she was kept in good company.

Earth, however, wasn't going to be her company. The earth forces along with many of the other nations of earth are going to see PLANT as an enemy. There was nothing she could do about it, and what worried her more was her Husband was on PLANT. If earth were to launch a joint attack it would mean she could not possibly see her husband.

As of late, Orb was trying to push her and Yuuna Roma together and she wanted nothing to do with it. At first she was just going to go along with until she couldn't go much further but Athrun proposed and then they got married. She wanted nothing more to do with Yuuna.

At that moment Kira busted into the room with a gun in hand just in case someone was in the room. He noticed Cagalli on the floor and put the gun away. He took his sister into his arms as continued to cry. He was frightened that someone had come into the room and had tried something.

"Cagalli, what's wrong," Kira asked as she just continued to cry.

"I want Athrun," Cagalli told him simply. Kira smiled, he knew that something happened at the cabin and heard from Kisaka about the situation with earth versus PLANT. It was a war that was about to happen again and due to this tragedy old wounds were now reopened.

"He's up in PLANT, he'll be fine." Kira assured his sister and held her close. She just continues to pour out tears and mumble a few things to herself. Kira just sighed and let it get out of her system till she was ready to speak.

"Kira, why did all of the things have to happen?" Cagalli asked and looked up at her brother with her tear stained face and red eyes. "I mean, couldn't our two years of peace last more than that? We worked so hard to bring peace among coordinators and naturals and here they are fighting all over again. People want a reason to be angry and to hate someone when something goes wrong."

"That might be true Cagalli," Kira wiped some of the tears from his sister's face. "Whatever decisions you make, I'll be by your side. I know that if worse comes to worse I might help the coordinators but it also depends on them. I support what you decide for Orb, and I know it will be from great pressure from the council members."

Cagalli nodded and leaned into her brother's embrace, "What about Athrun?"

Kira smiled, "He would understand the most out of all us. He is after all your husband."

"Thanks Kira," Cagalli said and had worn her body out by crying as much as she did. She began to drift into sweet slumber and wondered what was in store for her. She didn't know much of the world beyond her bedroom at that moment in time. She felt as if she was a little child in the embrace of a father.

Kira knew this was going to be a heavy burden time for her, and knew that with multiple things to worry about she needs no more stress. He picked her up once she had fell sound asleep to place her on her bed. Kira gently laid the girl down and wiped more of the tears that were still fresh.

Kisaka arrived to see the scene before him. He noticed there was nothing wrong with the surroundings but he still came after Kira had called him to let him know Cagalli had let out a scream. He sighed in relief and stood over the bed next to Kira.

"The reason for scream," Kisaka asked as he watched the tender scene between brother and sister.

"She's under a lot of pressure and needs her husband," Kira told him frankly.

"Already missing him," Kisaka sighed. "I've never known her to miss someone so much in her life. But Athrun seems to prove us wrong every time, especially when it comes to the subject of Cagalli. He can even get her to wear a dress."

Kira laughed at the last comment, "Well, she'll just have to be strong. Athrun will return to her once he gets the chance, but right now all we can do is wait for his return and provide the support."

"You're right." Kisaka patted Kira on the back. "I just wish that boy didn't go off to PLANT to talk with Dullindal. It would make things much more easier if…" Kisaka was interrupted by a beeping sound and went over to Cagalli's computer. He typed in the pass code, he had to basically twist her arm to get it out of her. It was Athrun and Cagalli's secret way of communication.

After Kisaka placed the code in, Athrun's face appeared on the screen. He appeared tired and worn out, "Hey."

"Well, look who it is Kira, it's Athrun," Kisaka said teasingly as Kira went over to the screen. "Couldn't you have beeped just a few minutes earlier?"

"Why? What's the matter?" Athrun asked worriedly.

Kira sighed, "Orb informed Cagalli at sundown that, Earth Forces and some of the Eurasia forces are seeing PLANT as an enemy state. They are planning to take measures to insure a pure and natural world."

"How is she taking it?" Athrun asked concerned and could see from his screen Cagalli on the bed.

"She's angry, like always. She was also requesting the presence of her husband," Kira told him with a heavy sigh. "She'll be fine, but I have a feeling that Yuuna Roma is part of the group against Cagalli. He was here earlier forcing engagement on her."

"What?" Athrun asked as anger flashed through his eyes.

"If Cagalli were to marry, as you well know, leadership would be shared with her husband," Kisaka said dryly. "If Cagalli were to die in any case, husband would take full responsibly for Orb in Cagalli's place. The arrangement was made originally by cabinet as a way of insuring someone from Orb took the role, especially after your appearance Athrun. They feared Cagalli and you would grow to close and not share similar ideas of Orb."

"So now that information about Cagalli has been released, they are possibly using it to get ride of Cagalli," Athrun stated simply. "When I get back, I'm going to rip him to shreds!"

"I think you've been around Cagalli, way too much." Kira stated simply and Athrun turned from angry to embarrassment. "Don't worry, you two are married now. So it's allowed for you to be somewhat like her."

"Not funny, Kira."

"I thought it was," Kisaka smiled and Athrun just groaned.

"Athrun," a sleepy voice called and Athrun would have shot up if it were not that he was billions of miles away from her. Cagalli sat up and saw his face on the screen and waved to him.

Athrun did the same, "How are you?"

"Feel like a bus ran me over," Cagalli said simply and sighed. "I wish you were still here, but just remember stay safe and come home soon."

"I will try to make it back as quickly as I can," Athrun told her. "I heard about what the council told you earlier. No matter what happens I'm with you, and don't let them push you around too much."

Cagalli smiled, "It's hard when it's only one person who sees both sides. Though now, Orb council wants to side with Earth to keep face with them since we leave on the planet."

"Hang in there, Cagalli." Athrun said with warm eyes that made Cagalli forget the trouble of the day. He was always supportive of her, and she missed his presence even more she thought about it.

"I'll try," Cagalli told him weakly but she was still tired and her body was telling her to return to sleep.

"Cagalli, you are tired go ahead and rest. I'll give you a call later when you are more awake," Athrun smiled. "I'll try to contact you as soon as I know I'm able to get back to you. I love you."

Cagalli blushed at the fact he openly told her that he loves her in front of Kisaka and Kira. Both men just looked at each and smiled, "Well then, old friend. We'll put my sleeping sister to bed and you get here soon so I don't get my hair pulled."

Athrun laughed, "I'll try. See you soon, everyone."

With that the screen was turned off, Cagalli was to put to bed. Kisaka made sure he stayed in the house the rest of the evening as Kira went off to Lacus and the children. He knew the children wanted to see her but Cagalli needed her rest and was needed at the cabin office.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey there," Lacus greeted him as she watched him walk over to her. She was waiting up for him, he had called letting her know that he would be a little late since there was something going on with Cagalli.

"Hey beautiful, what are you doing up?" Kira asked as he placed a kiss on her lips.

"Waiting for you," Lacus told him with a warm smile. "How's Cagalli?"

"She's alright, but I think with pressure from the council and Athrun being up at PLANT isn't doing well for her spirits," Kira told her as the two went inside.

"That's not good for her, but once Athrun returns home we'll be fine." Lacus said simply as the two made their way over to the couch.

"Yes, but the question is with all of the events going on currently, will Athrun be able to make it back as soon as he wants?" Kira sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"We have to have faith in Athrun, as well as in Cagalli. Although she knows what the right decision may be, but the council seems to think other wise and will more than likely out rule her. They probably would say it was her decision since she is the leader and will take the fall and if there is blame, that too as well." Lacus sighed in small amount of sadness.

"Yes, and it is a shame but a price to pay as leader of a country," Kira stated simply. "I wonder what would have happened if Cagalli and I grew up together. Would we have grown up in Orb's 'royal family' or with my parents?"

"Who knows now," Lacus stated simply. "You are meant to be kind and strong, and Cagalli is meant to be strong willed and never moving. It wouldn't have matter how you two were raised; it would always be the same on how you two would turn out. It may be a little different since you are a coordinator and Cagalli is part coordinator."

"You're right Lacus," Kira pulled Lacus into his arms as the two just sat there on the couch in the dark.

"Aren't I always?" Lacus said softly and Kira just chuckled.

"Depends," Kira teased and earned a small punch to the stomach. "What was that for?"

"For doubting that I am always right," Lacus stuck her tongue out at him and then grew silent. "Kira?"

"Yes…"

"What do you think about children," Lacus asked nervously.

"I think they're great why do you ask?" Kira looked over at her and she placed his hands on her stomach. "Lacus…"

"I'm two months pregnant," Lacus said simply and Kira kissed her gently. "You're not mad?"

"Why would I be?" Kira said warmly and his eyes filled with pride. "This is our child Lacus, a new beginning for us. Though I would say the timing is off by A LOT due to the situation. However, I could never be mad at something we did together."

"Oh, Kira!" Lacus hugged him tightly and Kira just smiled.

"It seems, my lady is happy," Kira pulled away a little bit to see Lacus crying tears of joy. He smiled and wiped them away, "So in about seven months we will have more children to play with."

Lacus laughed, for the both of them being with the children of the orphanage have made them act like parents almost all the days. However, to have a child of their own was something that excited Kira and Lacus. It would a huge step forward in their lives but something well worth it.

"So what names do you want to give the child if it is a boy and if it is a girl?" Lacus asked and Kira just shrugged. "What was your friend's name that gave his life during the war?"

"Tolle," Kira said simply and Lacus nodded.

"If it is a boy, we name him after your friend," Lacus said simply and Kira smiled. "What about a girl's name?"

"We'll think of something later, I think mom, you need to go to sleep." Kira lifted Lacus into his arms and carried her into their bedroom. Lacus giggled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

If only everyone could have more pleasant moments, but some will be taken by nightmares, loneliness and trials before things would clear.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well everyone I will see you next chapter. I can't wait to see more of destiny, hey so did Athrun actually just propose in ep 8? Even though he didn't come out and directly say it? Or just my wishful thinking?


	11. Chapter Eleven

_GATX-105B: Thanks once again for your review! I hope you continue to enjoy the story._

_KiraLacus/RyomaSakuno forever: No, Kira and Lacus aren't married yet. I'll go check your story out. YEAH! So he really did propose, YAHOO!! It was cute, I laughed too since he was blushing, and I have to admit it would be nice to have seen him go down on one knee. Thanks for the Review!_

_Iudex Acerbus: It's ok about miss reading or not getting it right away. I'm like that all the time. (Chapter 9)_

_(Chapter 10) Thanks, I didn't really think much of Chapter 10…it was difficult to get it moving. Ummm, partial coordinator in my standard is just some genetics are enhanced not all. But coordinator or natural, they're human anyway. _

_C-Town Chica: Yup yup, I wish she would just tell the council the same thing. I don't like Yuuna Roma! I want to kick his A$$!!!! Yup yup, Kira and Lacus are going to be parents. Well, I guess they should tell Miriallia, so I might add that in. I hadn't thought about it. _

_Tintin-chan: they're not married right now, but possibly later in the story. I want to know there is a fake lacus? What's that crazy girl's name anyway? Gosh, I can't wait!!!!! Thanks for your review!_

_Kim Stirling: Thank you for your review._

_Eric: Thanks for your review and your compliment about the story. I'll try to keep up the good work._

_Olympia K: The rest of the story is on its way. I promise that it is not the end, and it'll be a while before I end it. I'll try to add more about Dearka and Miriallia as I go. Thanks for your review!_

_Transmobilesuit: YEAH! That's awesome that he did! YAHOO, thanks for letting me know. Lacus and Kira are not married yet, but they will be. Thanks for your review and I can't wait till the next epsidoe._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**To Only Love You More**_

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Seed, they belong to their respective owners and that's that. Although having a guy that looks like Athrun around wouldn't be so bad, eh?

Story takes place during the time of Gundam Seed, although since I'm not familiar with the new series only been reading up on the current episodes as they come up. So if I'm not 100 percent true, I apologize and will try to correct as I go along.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Eleven

Cagalli sat on her bed leaning against the head board and staring out her window. She had woken up just before sunrise and watched as it slowly happened. Her eyes were still puffy from all the tears she shed and missed Athrun. Kisaka had informed her just moments ago they want to hurry up and side Orb with Earth Forces and her possible marriage to Yuuna Roma Seiran.

She just sighed heavily and wanted Athrun to be home. She was still in her night gown and under the blankets and sheets. She was lost in her thoughts of Athrun for she never heard the door open to her room.

Lacus had brought a tray of breakfast for her friend, she could tell Cagalli was starting to fall into depression and over burdened with stress from the council. She placed the tray on the table next to the door. She then walked over to the bed and sat next to her friend. She took her friend into her arms like an older sister and Cagalli quickly went into the embrace of her friend.

"What's on your mind," Lacus said softly. Since the moment she knew of her pregnancy she was starting to act more and more like a mother.

"I feel so trapped," Cagalli told the pink haired princess. Lacus began patting her hair softly like a mother would do her child for comfort.

"You don't have to feel that way," Lacus said warmly. "You have all of us here wanting nothing more than to keep you safe and company till Athrun can return to yell at all of the cabinet members about making you make decisions that right for the country."

Cagalli let out a small laugh, "You're right, I miss him so much and it's already been one day. I hate to see what it feels like if it were longer."

"You'll just be happy when you see him, that's all." Lacus smiled, "You'll probably tackle him down to the ground and he would tell you to let him go so he could breathe."

Cagalli laughed, "You're right. I probably would."

"Then speak your mind about him leaving you at such time when he should be here with you." Lacus sighed, "Men are quite strange."

"Oh?" Cagalli asked as she sat up straight and looked at her friend.

"You'll see more light when you are pregnant," Lacus winked and Cagalli gasped.

"You're PREGNANT?" Cagalli shouted in surprise.

Lacus nodded, "Yes. You're going to be an aunt Cagalli."

"WOW!" Cagalli hugged her friend. "I'm so happy for you. Do you know if it is a boy or girl yet?"

Lacus laughed, "No, not yet. I can't wait to see though. Kira and I have thought of some names, but if we are to have a girl we don't know yet."

Cagalli laughed, "You'll know when the time is right."

"I suppose, but there is breakfast getting cold on that table, and I'll be hurt if you don't eat some," Lacus ordered in a friendly manner.

"Yes mom," Cagalli teased and went over to eat her breakfast. Lacus laughed and placed a hand over her stomach. She knew in a few months she will start to show her pregnancy and prayed for a healthy and safe one.

Right now, Lacus's other concern was making sure her soon to be sister in law was eating right. After Kira had shared several intimate moments with her last night, he gave her an engagement ring that went unnoticed by Cagalli. Apparently Kira had been planning to propose earlier but waited till he felt the moment was right.

Lacus didn't mind, the two were planning a wedding after the baby was born. She didn't have to tell Cagalli right away about her brother and herself were to marry after their child was born. However, the two decided it would be better that way, if not they just might get married earlier. It all just depends on the whole situation of the events coming up.

Cagalli ate her breakfast in silence and overjoyed that her friend was pregnant and her brother was becoming a father. She sighed; she wondered if she and Athrun would have that chance later in life. She finished her breakfast and looked over at Lacus with a thankful smile.

Cagalli stood up and carried the try out of her room before Lacus could protest. Lacus then got up and followed after her blonde friend to make sure she was always in good company. Athrun had called Kira earlier today and told them to make sure Cagalli was always looked after whether she liked it or not. Also, that Cagalli didn't bury herself in work, especially when she is upset.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What should we do?" a male figure asked the group of men that shared inside the meeting.

"Marry the Princess off, and make sure it is a permanent hold for the man we place into office," another spoke.

"She has to be willing to marry."

"That bodyguard of hers, he harbors feelings for the princess. Not only that, the princess has feelings for that coordinator."

"Why don't we make it seem like the boy is with someone else."

"Or tell him that if he doesn't let the princess get married with someone else and make it appear he is with another woman. We'll kill her."

"I agree, make it appear to the princess he has left her for another woman and let her agree to get married with one of the high status men in Orb."

"Yes, and make it seem like that and she will agree to marry any man we chose."

"Why not Yuuna, Seiran's son?"

"It would be a wise choice, he does have some kind of infatuation with her. Later we could kill off the princess and let him run Orb like it should be."

"By a natural and not by some genetic altered freak show."

"Yes, but we must get in contact with that boy and let him know the wagers."

"After he agrees and makes certain appearances in front of cameras with another girl. The princess will be ours for the taking."

"I bet, the girl would be putty in our hands and Orb along with earth shall be ours."

"But there are some coordinators that are still living in Orb."

"We'll just have to take them out of the picture and let them be all in space."

"We'll meet again once we have made official contact with Athrun Zala with our terms. Since he is currently in space it will take some time before we can actually speak with him. Once we know what is going on, and let him know the threat to the princess."

"Then, we meet once Zala so he will be out of the picture."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cagalli sat in her office when a knock came on the door, and she gave the command to enter. Yuuna Roma stood there with a cup of coffee in his hand and walked over to Cagalli's desk. She looked up and was shocked to see Yuuna there. She took the cup and took a small sip.

"You shouldn't work that pretty head off," Yuuna said with a smile.

Cagalli nodded, "But I've been up in space and I should catch up with all the paper work." Cagalli put the cup down and Yuuna noticed a ring on Cagalli's finger.

"What is that?" Yuuna asked with some malice evident in his voice.

"A ring," Cagalli said simply noticed where his gaze was and went to typing on her computer. "Why do you ask?"

"It's on your left hand," Yuuna stated as he grabbed her hand. "Who gave it to you?"

"If you must know, Alex, proposed to me," Cagalli said simply. "I accepted."

Cagalli yanked her hand back and began to restart what she was working on. Yuuna growled not liking what he was just told and made his dislike known. Cagalli ignored him and it only angered him more. "So when is the wedding?"

"We are planning to decide once he returns from space, and why is it any of your concern about my personal matters?" Cagalli stated dryly as she continued to work.

Yuuna grabbed her tightly on her arm and Cagalli winced in pain. "You are planning to marry, Athrun Zala, a coordinator?"

"How did you know?" Cagalli's eyes went wide. Only certain people knew about Athrun's identity and they were leaking information, were they?

"You need to leave him behind!"

Cagalli slapped him across the face, "You don't even know all the history behind what we've been through and you sit there and judge?"

Yuuna was stunned by her reaction; things were not going to plan! She wasn't supposed to be already engaged to someone, especially not Athrun. Cagalli looked at him with angry eyes and he did the same with her. "You will regret that action."

"What are you going to do about it?" Cagalli asked, "Once Athrun returns I don't think you'll be happy with what he'll say."

"I hope he returns," Yuuna said with malice in his voice. He stormed out of her office and Cagalli dropped herself into her chair. She growled at what he was saying. Their nation is neutral meaning that it should not matter if you are coordinator or natural. She slammed her fist onto the desk. She was angry, and she wanted to know what was going and how he got into her office.

Cagalli punched a button on her phone panel, "Get me PLANT. I want them to find Alex Dino, and tell him to contact me as soon as he can."

Cagalli gathered up her things and left her office. She didn't care if there was work left undone, she wanted out of the office. She wanted nothing more than to erase just what happened. She stormed out of the building and everyone stayed out of her way, knowing full well she was on a rampage.

Cagalli noticed Athrun's motorcycle that he rode once in a while. She got a wicked idea and quickly found the key on her ring she carried. She smiled and started the motorcycle. She got upon on it, and she had no helmet but at that moment in time she didn't care.

The guards were shocked as she sped out of the parking lot. They didn't know where she was going but knew it was best to leave her alone. She would be better after the ride and her angry relieving process that was never really eye friendly.

Cagalli had somehow made it to where the orphanage children along with Kira and Lacus were staying. She parked the motorcycle and out came the children with their pouring questions. Kira and Lacus came out to see Cagalli angry but for the children's sake put on a happy face.

"Now, now Children lets leave Cagalli to talk with Kira," Lacus motioned for them to reenter the house. They quickly went back inside. Once back inside Cagalli hugged her brother.

"What's wrong?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ok, here is chapter eleven. I hope you guys enjoy it. I will catch up with you guys in the next chapter. I can't wait till the next episode airs. I want to know why Athrun has that funny look in face in the previews.

Thanks for everyone's reviews. I was really surprised at the amount I received from the previous chapter.

I hope I can make all of you proud with the chapters to come. See you next time.


	12. Chapter Twelve

_GATX-105B: Thanks for the review!_

_C-town Chica: Yup yup, I wanted to do something to Yuuna real quick and thought it would be best to smack him one. Nope nope, Cagalli is in one piece at least by body she is but not much can I say about her spirit. But thanks for the review._

_Tintin-chan: yup yup fake lacus, but what is that crazy girl's name and where in the world did she come from? Grrr…I want to KNOW!!! Anyway you are right as long as Kira and Lacus are together who cares…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**To Only Love You More**_

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Seed, they belong to their respective owners and that's that. Although having a guy that looks like Athrun around wouldn't be so bad, eh?

Story takes place during the time of Gundam Seed, although since I'm not familiar with the new series only been reading up on the current episodes as they come up. So if I'm not 100 percent true, I apologize and will try to correct as I go along.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Twelve

Cagalli gathered up her things and left her office. She didn't care if there was work left undone, she wanted out of the office. She wanted nothing more than to erase just what happened. She stormed out of the building and everyone stayed out of her way, knowing full well she was on a rampage.

Cagalli noticed Athrun's motorcycle that he rode once in a while. She got a wicked idea and quickly found the key on her ring she carried. She smiled and started the motorcycle. She got upon on it, and she had no helmet but at that moment in time she didn't care.

The guards were shocked as she sped out of the parking lot. They didn't know where she was going but knew it was best to leave her alone. She would be better after the ride and her angry relieving process that was never really eye friendly.

Cagalli had somehow made it to where the orphanage children along with Kira and Lacus were staying. She parked the motorcycle and out came the children with their pouring questions. Kira and Lacus came out to see Cagalli angry but for the children's sake put on a happy face.

"Now, now Children lets leave Cagalli to talk with Kira," Lacus motioned for them to reenter the house. They quickly went back inside. Once back inside Cagalli hugged her brother.

"What's wrong?" Kira asked his twin, by her facial expression he knew it was not good news.

"Yuuna came into my office," Cagalli told him simply.

"This is unusual, he always goes into your office to try to flirt with you," Kira said with a shrug.

"He knows that Alex is Athrun," Cagalli said simply.

"What?" Kira asked as he pulled Cagalli from his boy to get a good at her face. Cagalli nodded and did not meet his eyes.

"I don't know, and he saw the engagement ring," Cagalli stated simply. "He told me to end my engagement to Athrun because he is a coordinator."

"Well that's your choice, and besides your two are married," Kira said simply as he led his twin sister to the beach.

"I know that, but the rest of Orb doesn't," Cagalli stated simply as she realized it was sunset. She had been so busy with work that she had not noticed what had happened during the day.

"True, but eventually they will know," Kira rested a hand on her shoulder. "By then Orb and the rest of Earth and PLANT will be ready to hear such news."

"Till then, I'm just angry that the engagement news had to take all the joy out of it because of Yuuna," Cagalli paused. "I'm starting to get a feeling he might be a part of the group that is after my job."

Kira just stared out to the beach, "If he is, he'll pay dearly if Athrun ever finds out."

Cagalli turned and looked over at her brother, "I almost hope he is, so I can just watch Athrun kick him around a few times."

"That's not fitting for the princess of Orb," Kira playfully scolded which brought a laugh from Cagalli. "Anything else happen?"

"Just that I rode Athrun's motorcycle here," Cagalli said and Kira then gave her a true scolding look.

"You should have at least worn a helmet," Kira said sternly.

"I couldn't help it, I was MAD!" Cagalli pouted and Lacus came down to the beach with a cell phone in hand. Lacus handed her the phone and did not tell her who it was.

"Hello?" Cagalli said dryly not knowing who it could be.

"Are you ok?" Athrun's voice came over the line filled with concern and fear.

"YOU'RE A BASTARD!" Cagalli shouted and Kira and Lacus were taken back by her response. "you left me here by myself to get persued by Yuuna, who by the way knows you are actually Athrun Zala, a coordinator. And on top of that he wants me to end my engagement to you, so he can go after my position and marry me. Isn't that great and he tried to threaten me…"

Kira and Lacus felt sorry for Athrun as Cagalli began to complain about everything that had gone on today. They just shook their heads and waited for her to be done. Finally when Cagalli had stopped ranting she shoved the phone into Kira's hand and huffed off. Lacus was soon to follow.

"Are you still there, Athrun?" Kira asked and Athrun replied.

"Are things really that bad? Is Yuuna a suspect for Hurting Cagalli? I'll kill him when I get back!"

"Easy Athrun, I'm starting to worry that Cagalli is rubbing off on you," Kira chuckled. "It's been rough for her since you left. We've been trying to watch after her but things seem to be a little difficult more in the administration. Kisaka said that the whole Administration could even be part of this group."

"You have to be kidding me," Athrun said in disbelief.

"Sorry, I wish I was. Cagalli is the leader of Orb and we can't keep her from the office." Kira said and sighed. "How are things up in PLANT?"

"Not going well, the chairman won't even listen or I should say really consider the possibilities. It almost appears he is against naturals without giving to much indication to it."

"I'm sorry to hear that Athrun, it almost seems you made a trip to PLANT for no reason."

"It would appear so; I don't know when I can get back. I think the chairman is up to something by trying to keep me up here. All I want to do is be where Cagalli is and from what she yelled at me and you told me, it isn't really safe for her any where."

"I'm afraid not, but what can we do. It seems what we fought for two years ago was in vain," Kira said in defeat.

"I'm still going to try to talk with Chairman Dullindal but I don't know what is going to happen."

"Just be safe, but I'm afraid that the council is going to officially side with Earth Alliance despite Cagalli's protests."

"You have to be kidding me," Athrun stated simply.

"No, Kisaka told me that with or with out Cagalli's consent they've pretty much decided they are siding with Earth Alliance."

"No," Athrun gasped and Kira didn't have to see his face but he already knew the expression that was written on it. "That would mean…"

"Another war is possible, but one thing is for sure there will be more fighting," Kira stated simply. "I doubt Dullindal is going to bend to the demands of what Earth Alliance is asking."

"You're right, Kira, there are still too many bitter people both on earth and in PLANT." Athrun paused, "If that is so, then what is going to happen to Cagalli. Do you know if Alliance is going to do anything?"

"Rumor has it, Earth might be planning an attack on PLANT," Kira stated simply.

"Kira, if for some reason I don't make it back, make sure someone is watching over Cagalli, I don't want her to die," Athrun stated firmly.

"Cagalli will be fine, but what I fear is what is to come of this." Kira told him, "Earth and PLANT cannot survive another war."

"From what you've told me and Dullindal has said, I don't think any one is going to listen to our reason, it seems…"

"Athrun," Kira asked over and over again. He didn't know what just happened but he knew it wasn't good, he quickly ran inside to see Cagalli on the floor. It had already begun, Earth had attacked PLANT. Lacus was trying to talk to Cagalli but she was not responding.

"Damn," Kira quickly went to his sister's side. The reason he lost the signal with Athrun was the whole battle scene they were watching before them. Earth had decided on their own accord to attack PLANT, and there was no stopping another war coming.

"Cagalli," Lacus pleaded with her friend, it seemed that the shock of the attack was not settling well. "Cagalli, snap out of it."

The children began pleading with her but none of them could seem to knock the blonde princess out of trance she was in. Her husband was up in PLANT, and Earth attacked them. The fears of not seeing her husband again made her just want to jump off the building and see if it was just a dream.

It hadn't even been a full two days that Athrun had left her and it was already starting to become a war. "Athrun," Cagalli whispered as tears began to flow down her face. She quickly stood up and ran out. Kira tried to grab his sister but it seemed he was not quick enough. He ran outside to see Cagalli riding off on her motorcycle, "CAGALLI!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How is she?" Kira asked Kisaka but he just held a sad look upon her face.

"They don't know if she'll make it, she was hit pretty badly when she flew the motorcycle," Kisaka stated simply.

"Did they say how it happened?" Kira asked as he sat down on a chair, he could not believe what he heard. After an hour Cagalli had left, Kisaka had called him to let him know Cagalli was in an accident.

"She was probably speeding, saw something in the road, tried to miss it, but in the end she flew over a cliff and straight into the water below." Kisaka paused, "They don't even know how she could have survived the fall. But someone had saw her fly off the cycle and quickly called for help."

"If she does make it, what is the expected damage?" Kira asked trying to hold back tears.

"She'll be able to have all motor function of her body but, there is a possibility her memory will be gone," Kisaka told him as tears had been spilling down his face.

"No," Kira whispered as they both stood up as the doctor came out of the room where Cagalli had been.

"There is nothing we can do. The princess is…"

Kira didn't even let him finish as he ran into her room. They were taking all the machines off of her and he held her small delicate hand. He didn't want to accept it; no…he won't accept that his twin sister was gone. Kira cried into the hand that he held in his own.

The nurse was about to take off the heart meter when there was a small beep, she pulled her hand back. It was small and then there was another, she quickly called for the doctor. He ran in with Kisaka who had tears spilling down his face.

"What is it nurse?"

"Listen sir," the nurse said simply.

_Beep…beep………beep………beep…beep…beep…beep_

"She's alive," the doctor quickly went over to Cagalli and Kira looked up at him. The doctor stood up over her and Kisaka closed the door. "Not only does she have a slow steady heart beat, she's breathing. It's a miracle."

"Yes," Kisaka's face turned from relieved to one of dark expression. "Doctor, I want you to announce that she is dead."

"What?" - "Kisaka?"

"The princess's life is in danger, and for a time we are going to take her into hiding. I want the world to think she is dead, so when the threat is gone we can announce she is actually alive." Kisaka paused, "Everyone in this room is sworn to secrecy and if you or any of your staff members do not do as we ask, we'll kill you."

"Understood Colonel," the doctor looked over at the girl. "I've known this girl since she was brought to us; I've done every single check up. I won't betray her family or her safety. I'll do as you ask."

"Thank you Charles," Kisaka shook his hands.

"My pleasure, but with the risk of her memory being gone, I'll put her under a new name." Charles told him as he began writing on his clip board a time and date of death of Cagalli Yula Athha. "I noticed a wedding band around her neck, did she and the young man plan on marriage?"

"Yes, they did," Kira stated simply.

"Then should I add his name at the end?" Charles asked.

Kisaka nodded, "Cagalli Yula Athha Zala."

"Kisaka," Kira stood up with his sister's hand still in his own. "Are you sure?"

"We might as well, rile up the council don't you think?" Kisaka stated, "Yuuna probably already told the whole staff that she was engaged, so we can at least make it known to the world that she was planning on marry a coordinator. It will either help some people realize this war is wrong and other angered. Either way, we would have to reactions."

"I see, but what about her new name?" Kira asked, "Also what can we tell her about her life if she asks?"

"We'll cross that path when we come to it, it really depends on what she remembers and what she does not."

"Olivia Marks was in a small accident and was treated," Charles had already written up another paper for Kisaka. Kisaka nodded and wrote a small background for Olivia Marks.

"Orb civilian, caretaker at the orphanage, on occasion commissioned to test pilot mobile suits," Kisaka stopped and continue to think. "She was separated from birth from her older brother and sister, Kira Yamato and Cagalli Yula Athha, who is now deceased."

"Kisaka," Kira raised an eyebrow.

"At least this way, she'll have a chance to remember you." Kisaka told him, "And or if she remembers, she can yell at your for thinking you're the oldest."

"I'm not going to answer to that, you will," Kira told him.

"Olivia is 18," Kisaka wrote it all down and handed it back to Charles. He nodded in response and quickly worked through the night to start their story. It was going to be a long night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There was a funeral held for the princess of Orb, tears were flowing down many people's faces. The tomb stone had placed Cagalli's name with Zala at the end. It seemed at the time no one was bothered by the fact that she was possibly considering marriage to a coordinator. However, Kira did hear that some people thought they were engaged before the incident and felt sorry for them.

Kira smiled; at least they got some positive, if you could call it that. It was still something that people thought of her, they all thought well of Cagalli even though she was engaged to a coordinator. However, they couldn't get in contact with Athrun for the past few days and knew that he heard the second hand information about the death of his wife. They would have to wait till he arrived back on earth before they could tell him what was truly going on.

However till then he had to act the part of sadden twin brother, with his girlfriend and _younger_ sister. Kira wrapped an arm around both girls, it was strange when Cagalli had woken up she had all motor skills like the doctor had predicted but her memory was fuzzy.

She remembered things here and there, so Kisaka and Kira had to make up a story as they went. So far she had bought it and Cagalli was transformed into just a few days into Olivia. She was fitting into the perfect role of sadden younger sister.

Lacus almost choked him to death when he had told of what had happened when they had brought Cagalli back the other day. She had gotten use to acting like Cagalli was Olivia, but he was in big trouble when he was told to sleep on the couch. Cagalli as Olivia thought it was funny, and from one of the memories she recalled was Kira and Lacus were dating.

Kisaka told him, that after the funeral the council were going to propel an attack on Minerva and consider it an enemy. Kira knew he was not going to let that happen, if Orb were to launch an attack on Minvera he was going to protect it at all cost.

What worried him more was what of the group that was after Cagalli. With this fake death, would they no longer have a need to go after the position? Unato Ema Seiran had taken the role as the leader of Orb, they had offered it to Kira since he was blood and even tried to hand it to 'Olivia' but both said right now is not the time.

First the war should not happen and when the conflict stops then they will consider the position. However, they quickly sided with the Earth Alliance. Kira then was broken out of his thoughts when he realized that Minister Roland had finished the ceremony.

They had quickly informed him of what was going on and he had agreed to it quickly after he had seen her alive and well. He didn't like the whole idea of Cagalli trying to hide but knew till her memory was regained it was best to keep her the way she is. Cagalli was Olivia and how Athrun would think about it was what concerned him more.

Everyone began placing flowers by the tombstone and said their prayers for their dearly _departed_ princess. Even though she was gone, they all said she had made great progress over the two years in rebuilding a nation. Kira then led the ladies he was escorting away to a car that was waiting for them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You wished to see me chairman?" Athrun sat down in his office.

"I don't know if you had heard," Dullindal turned on the screen and Athrun almost nearly fell out of his seat. "Representative Cagalli Yula Athha Zala died from a motorcycle accident about three days ago, today is her funeral."

"What?" Athrun looked at him in utter disbelief.

"Since Orb's alliance with Earth is not something that surprises me and that they set an attack after her death was announced doesn't surprise me."

"Why didn't they contact me?" Athrun looked at the screen and noticed Kira was standing there with a sad expression on his face. Even though it was a news story and wasn't fed to them live but after the fact made him wonder.

"They couldn't due to the battles that are waging or were waging," Dullindal paused. "They took a break from their attacks to all mourn over the princess. What I don't understand why Zala is on her tombstone. The council said you two were only engaged."

"Yes, that's true." Athrun replied.

"So, in honor of your engagement they let her take your last name in death. Makes enough sense, I am truly sorry for your loss Athrun," Dullindal stated simply. He noticed Athrun was balling up his fists. "It also stated that your late fiancée had a younger sister."

"What?" Athrun looked at him confused, "There was never another sister."

"According to what the media has been stating, Olivia Marks, age 18, younger sister to Kira Yamato and Cagalli Yula Athha Zala, has been a test pilot for Orb and did not know she was related to any of them till she was in the hospital after a small accident on the military base."

"You must be joking," Athrun in his grief looked at the chairman in disbelief. Dullindal handed him a newspaper with a girl who looks in the spitting image of Cagalli in a dress. "This can't be…I don't know how it could be possible."

"If you wish, I could loan you a mobile suit and let you return to earth," Dullindal said simply.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well that's it for now, I hope I didn't make you think I killed off Cagalli for too long. I've been trying to read some spoilers so I know for sure which side Athrun fights for in the next episodes. If anyone knows, let me KNOW! I only know that Kira is going to help Minerva and that's it.

Hehehe, well I'll try to update soon.


	13. chapter thirteen

_JesterSage: Interesting is a new word I've heard for my story, so thank you. So I am not the only few that do not like him. Hehehehe, I kind of wrote the last chapter in a spur of the moment. Thanks for your review!_

_C-town Chica: I didn't expect it either, but it turned out great! Just kidding, but it did turn out better than I thought it would. Hehehe, hey lacus is a mom to be can have a lot of power. Thanks for your review._

_Rath lover: really now? You thought that was the best chapter, hehehehe thank you._

_Angel of Dreams: Slick, that's interesting. We'll it'll be a while before Athrun can get to Cagalli but he'll find out soon enough. Cagalli will be back in due time, but memory loss is not always an easy thing to recover from, but she has some memories still up in that little head of hers. _

_Athrun says he is engaged, since the marriage is meant to be kept secret. It's just a front to make sure at this moment in time for them not to know anything. Miriallia and Dearka are coming up…oh, luck has nothing to do with it. It's just write as the flow goes. Usually as I get closer to the center it is harder to get it going. So yeah, since it's still early I can do it pretty quickly._

_Tintin-chan: you're correct I should address it as if Lacus as Fiancee but I think in portion I was referring to Cagalli's memory, if not, I apologize for my mistake Well, I tend to update quicker when the ideas are still fresh and freely flowing. Usually when I get towards the middle and even the end sometimes it slows down, but I always believe you should have a steady rate of updating instead of waiting months (even though my other stories, I've lost some inspiration and haven't written them, shame on me) anyway, Athrun will just have to suck it up, that is until he realizes Cagalli is alive._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**To Only Love You More**_

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Seed, they belong to their respective owners and that's that. Although having a guy that looks like Athrun around wouldn't be so bad, eh?

Story takes place during the time of Gundam Seed, although since I'm not familiar with the new series only been reading up on the current episodes as they come up. So if I'm not 100 percent true, I apologize and will try to correct as I go along.

The song written in this chapter is from Three Days Grace. It's a great song when you are angry about someone really disappointing you.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Thirteen

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Miriallia asked the blonde coordinator that just shook his head.

"Ever since the attack on PLANT no one except military personal have been allowed on and off of PLANT," Dearka told the girl. "If there was a way to get you back to earth so you can be with your friends in mourning I would let you."

"But Dearka," Miriallia pleaded. "Are you sure?"

"Mir, I would be the first one to do something," Dearka placed his hands gently on Miriallia's arms. "However, earth made a strong attack against PLANT and it took a lot for me just to come here and see you. I am too shock about the whole situation on earth, about Cagalli. It's even hard for me to believe Athrun's girl would have just passed away so easily."

"That's why I have to go to earth, I want to make sure it is nothing but a lie." Miriallia told him, "I can't accept that she is gone and this so called younger sister that looks exactly like her. I can't accept there is a third one, especially when the rumors of having their parents gone before they could have another."

"What are you saying?" Dearka asked in surprised.

"From what Kira had told me, after he found out that his biological parents had died, him and Cagalli were barely one." Miriallia informed him. Dearka's eyes grew wide in shock of that was just said.

"Are you saying this Olivia could be Cagalli?" Dearka asked. "How would you notice these things?"

Miriallia just smiled and placed a kiss on his lips, "Honey, one I am a photographer and two a part time journalist, it's my job to know these things."

"Alright then, Miss Haww, I hope to get you out of PLANT so you can be one of the few to find out the answer that many of us are asking." Dearka took her hand and led her out of the house he had her stay in since she had came to visit him.

"Wait," Miriallia said quickly. "Do you think that because Cagalli and Athrun took a chance, is there a chance for us?"

"Mir what are you trying to say?" Dearka asked.

"You know, marriage," Miriallia blushed at the last statement.

"The reason I haven't asked, is only because I am ZAFT soldier and you're a free to do what you please on earth. I can't ask you to give up that for me, and I would willingly give up ZAFT but right now I'm needed on the front lines. I don't want to think of what would happen if I let you live by yourself again, especially after your first boyfriend." Dearka said as his back was turned towards Miriallia. "I couldn't rest in peace knowing I left you alone."

"Isn't that my choice," Miriallia asked as she stepped in front of him. "Dearka these past few days have been heaven, when you could stay here with me. We would just sleep in each other's arms. You showed me a great time up here in PLANT, and we would not need to give up what we both like to do either. You could stay with ZAFT and me with my free lancing job."

"What are you saying Mir," Dearka asked.

"I saw you the other night, and heard what you were saying, and if you were to ask, I wouldn't say no," Miriallia looked up into his eyes and Dearka hugged her. He then released her and went down on one knee.

"Then, Miriallia Haww, when I first met you, it wasn't the most romantic way to meet. You almost took my life, in the thought I had taken your first love, but in the end you over came your grief. The short moments we spent with each and even now, makes me believe you only meet your soul mate once in a life time, and I believe that I've met mine." Dearka reached into his uniform coat pocket to pull out a black velvet box. He opened it to reveal a simple yet beautiful diamond ring. Miriallia gasped at the sight of it. "Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"YES!" Miriallia shouted as Dearka slipped the ring onto her finger and the two kissed. Miriallia was excited that even though in the short time they've known each other it was something both knew. They were meant for each other, both of them knew it and it just made their new found engagement worth it.

"Now that you're my fiancée I think I can get you aboard the ship, saying I want to keep you near me, if something were to happen." Dearka informed her, "If not, I'll just twist Yzak's arm. Go get your things."

Miriallia quickly went into the room to gather her things. It was going to be strange to have to be on a military ship again, but at least this time she was with Dearka. She laughed, she knew that she would always hold feelings for Tolle, but it was also time for her to move on with her life. _That's what Tolle would have wanted, and he wanted to see peace._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You brought your what?" Yzak had an arched eyebrow looking at his friend.

"My fiancée, and since she is under my protection and my future wife, I didn't feel safe leaving her on PLANT," Dearka told him coolly.

"And she's any safer on this ship?" Yzak shouted in return.

"If you want to ask her reasoning, she wants to go back on earth and if she dies, she rather die knowing that she and I would be together again. Considering that I would be out on the front lines, and possibly lose my own life." Dearka countered.

"You're crazy bringing her, especially since she is a natural." Yzak responded.

"The crew seems to like her, all they've been doing is asking questions about how she and I met, they don't seem to mind a natural who can get along with coordinators," Dearka shoved Yzak through the door and there was Miriallia with most of his crew laughing and enjoying their time. "She even offered to help on this ship like she use to on the Archangel."

"What?" Yzak asked him in shock. "She would fight against her own, but why?"

"Ask her," Dearka told him simply.

"You mean, you got him pretty good with that knife?"

Miriallia blushed, "Well I was in grief and in the end I saved him from another crew member."

"You two have some history, and you two are engaged?"

Miriallia laughed at the shocked comment, "You could say the same thing about Athrun."

"Yeah, I'm sorry to hear about his fiancée. But we want to talk more about you and Elthman, anything else happen?"

"Well, just that he proposed to me, no. I don't know what made me get out of my deep sorrow and start acting like a normal person again. But he can be sweet when he wants to be." Miriallia noticed all of the saluting and turned around to see Dearka with Yzak.

"It seems our crew finds you quite welcomed here," Yzak stated simply.

"I hope my being here will not cause a distraction, I am also willing to help if it is needed," Miriallia said simply and Dearka just smiled.

"Thank you for your offer, but I could not ask the future Mrs. Elthman to do such a thing, however I will keep that in mind," Yzak smiled a sincere smile. "I hope that we can keep you safe until we can get you back to earth to meet up with your friends."

"Thank you, sir," Miriallia said simply as she walked over to Dearka who went out of military protocol and held his fiancée's hand.

Yzak just shrugged it off, "Well your fiancée will lead you to your quarters that you'll be staying in for the duration of your time here."

"Thank you," Miriallia said as Dearka took her off the bridge. The crew was still watching intently until Yzak barked an order to get them back to work.

"Is Yzak alright with this?" Miriallia asked once they were in the hallway where all the quarters were situated.

"I think he was after he saw you with the crew, the crew doesn't seem to mind that you are natural and that was Yzak's concern." Dearka told her with a warm smile.

"Oh, I can understand that, but they all told me before you showed up was that they were amazed there are people who don't see coordinator and natural, that we are all just human beings," Miriallia said with a warm smile.

"Unfortunately some people don't see it that way," Dearka told her. "I was once like that too, trained to hate naturals and yet after being on the archangel changed all that. You changed all of that."

"I think when people realize that human beings are just that, it shouldn't matter if they are coordinators or naturals. I think that is what Cagalli saw growing up, I mean come on, she was planning on marrying Athrun." Miriallia tilted her head and gave him a smile.

Dearka chuckled, "If only the majority could see that. There are some people that are still pro-coordinator and pro-natural. I mean, they were after Cagalli after the news of her being slightly altered in her genetics so she could be up to par with her brother."

"True, but I don't think it would have mattered, she is a good person whether she is one way or another. Cagalli is Cagalli, or was Cagalli." Miriallia said softly.

"Like you said, she might still be alive and only way to find out is to go back and ask those questions of yours," Dearka opened the door to the room she would be staying in. "Until then get some rest, and I'll meet up with you later. And if Yzak is a punk and need people to help out he knows who to call. I know if we go into battle again more than likely you are going up to bridge."

"How did you know," Miriallia placed a kiss on his lips and went into her room. Dearka had a school boy's smile on his lips as she entered her room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Olivia?" a voice called and she turned to face her older brother. She went to looking back out the window, "What are you doing over here? Lunch has been ready for quite some time."

"What was she like," she asked swiftly.

"You mean Cagalli?" Kira asked as he sat down on the opposite of the window sill.

"Yes," Olivia turned and looked at him. "Why do I feel like I should know her inside and out, and this ring? I know it was from some with deep green eyes and his handsome features."

"You have no idea how well you knew Cagalli," Kira placed a hand on her knee. "You were really close, and the man who gave you that ring, or I should say was Cagalli's fiancée."

"Then why do I have it?" Olivia asked, "He didn't two time her did he?"

"No," Kira laughed. "It's kind of hard to explain right now, but I will let you know later."

"Why does everyone tell me 'later', at the funeral I felt as if I lost myself and yet everyone keeps telling me I look exactly like her, I don't remember much," Olivia sighed in frustration. "Her funeral was this morning; it was raining no less right after we got into the car."

"Because your memory is still a blur to you, it would be difficult to fill you in on all the details without possibly confusing you, so as you remember we will answer questions," Kira told her with assurance.

Olivia smiled, "I guess you're right. I can't ask you to tell me things when I don't remember them clearly either."

"That's my girl now why don't we eat dinner," Kira stood up and she did the same as she looked up to space.

"Are you going to fight," she asked with such innocence, and Kira smiled, it was the same innocence that Cagalli would try to cover and yet in this state as Olivia, she was showing every bit of it.

"If I have to fight for what I believe then I will, I won't fight for a side that doesn't see what is right." Kira told her, "But let's not worry about that, let's go eat. I can hear your stomach from all the way down stairs."

"HEY!" Kira ran down the stairs and had Olivia chase after him. The children saw this and joined in the fun on jumping on Kira. Lacus just smiled, she missed her friend dearly the way she was but she was content till she would be the same again.

"Let's eat now," Lacus ordered and the children who had been waiting for Olivia to come down and eat with them were eager to fill their stomachs. They all sat down and began to eat their dinner. It was filled with sorrow and laughter the children would speak on how they missed Cagalli and yet they didn't since they had Olivia.

Kira and Lacus hoped they could tell them eventually that Olivia and Cagalli were indeed the same person and they had not lost her at all. However with the situation the way it was it would be difficult to tell them truth. It was better to keep it quiet and make sure everything was comfortable for Olivia to become Cagalli once again.

Maybe it was a good thing as well, to have Cagalli take a break even though it was a situation that forced it upon her as another person, but it was a well deserved break. Cagalli was starting to act more and more like an elderly woman since she had to take the role of a nation's leader. It was good to see her child like personality come back to the surface.

"When's Athrun coming back?" one child ask and Olivia dropped her fork. Her eyes became blank and knew that it seemed to have triggered a memory or something.

"A…Athrun," Olivia stated simply as his face was in her memory. She saw herself in her underwear and wrapping his wound. She held a gun at him, thinking he had killed Kira, at the time she didn't know that was her brother. He kissed her? He made love to her, he told her he loved her, but she couldn't hear the name he was calling her.

Olivia stood up and walked out of the room, Lacus got up and followed after her. Olivia had ran all the way out to the beach and she just sat there. Little did Lacus know that her memories of being Cagalli and her first meeting with Athrun were flooding back, it was the first time in days had they mentioned his name out loud and in front of her.

"Olivia?" Lacus asked softly as she walked over to her.

"Lacus, is Cagalli's fiancée's name Athrun?"

"Let's go back inside, it's still lightly raining," Lacus held out her hand to her friend.

"Not till you tell me," Olivia had spun around facing Lacus. "Is he?"

"Athrun is your husband, Cagalli." Lacus stated simply. "Before you freak out, I want to tell you why we didn't tell you. And why you need to tell Kira I didn't tell you who you really are."

She nodded, "I'm listening."

"Alright," Lacus began to tell her events of the past few years and all the recent events that had occurred during the past weeks. Olivia just nodded at the comment and stared out to the beach. "I didn't like the fact Kira hadn't told you the truth and let you know why we were hiding you."

"I think I kind of understand, but what if Athrun returns, do I act like if I don't know him?" She asked with tears now pouring down her face.

"I cannot answer that, if you were to ask Kira or Kisaka, or anyone else that knew of the situation, they would tell you yes. Act like you don't know him, don't recognize him." Lacus said softly, "Until you regain more of your memories I also say the same thing."

"I…I understand," Olivia said simply as she walked over to her friend and hugged her. "Until I know more, I will continue to be Olivia Marks, and when I do regain my memories I am going to get answers any way I can."

Lacus laughed, "Now you sound more and more like your old feisty self."

"Do I?" Olivia leaned her head over and walked back her pregnant friend inside the house. "Hopefully, I'm not too much of a feisty fiancée when all the strange mood swings hit."

"You're engaged?" Olivia looked over at Lacus.

"I think I didn't tell you before the accident, but anyway, yes Kira and I got engaged after I told him I was pregnant." Lacus said softly.

"Interesting, at least you know he proposed to you hopefully in a romantic manner," Olivia smirked.

"Well, we did have fun in the bed and then he said some sweet things," Lacus saw Olivia blush and she just smiled. "It wasn't the most romantic of proposals but at least it was one."

"I guess you're right, I do remember Athrun and myself at the church, I think I still have that white dress." Olivia stated simply.

"Maybe when the time is right you can wear a more elegant white dress," Lacus told her friend as they headed back inside where everyone was waiting. Olivia apologized and assured everyone it was nothing. They all smiled and laughed once again. However, Olivia started having a longing feeling to see Athrun, to see if her memory was correct about the person she saw in her mind.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Athrun sat alone in his room and just stared at the picture that was usually in his pocket. Tears were steaming down his face, the pain and grief just would not lift from his heart. He felt as if he had been shot several times and was just left to lie on the ground. He could not believe that life could be so cruel; the one thing in the world he treasured the most was taken in a split second.

He was longing to go home to see his wife with a welcoming yet angry face for him leaving her behind. He knew he would have heard her yell at him and scream about how much of an idiot he was to go up to PLANT especially after Earth's attack on them. He knew that the Minerva was going to probably be declared an enemy very shortly and would be attacked.

And at that moment he didn't care, all he wanted to do was just die. He wanted to be with his wife, if it meant he would have to take his life, but then again…He knew Cagalli would not have it, she would probably make his afterlife miserable for ending his own life.

He wanted nothing more to spend one more night with her, hold her close so that he would never forget her body, her scent, and everything about her. He was empty; no other word could describe the feeling of not having her next to him.

He grabbed a shot glass that was sitting on the table, and the first time in his life, Athrun Zala was drowning his sorrows away with alcohol. It was a strong taste of brandy and it was making him feel light and as if the world was fading away. He had music playing in the background.

_I could be mean_

_I could be angry_

_You know I could be just like you_

Athrun smirked, he could be just like all the people who were going against each other in this new war. Nothing had changed, it was coordinator against natural, human being against human being. No matter how people would say they would just be the same.

_I could be fake_

_I could be stupid_

_You know I could be just like you_

_You thought you were sitting beside me_

_Your were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

This song made him think of his father, he was the one that made him feel like this two years ago before his death. His father's memory was the one that was making some of the coordinators still fight and regret many decisions made in the past. He stood up and threw the shot glass at the wall, Athrun had become angered at the thought of his father.

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

"I'm nothing like you," Athrun said simply and laughed. He was filled with hatred, possibly due to the alcohol bringing out more of his anger and buried feelings to the surface. "Even though you're gone, you had to still take away the one person I loved most?!?"

_I could be cold_

_I could be ruthless_

_You know I could be just like you_

"Why couldn't you just keep the idea of peace?" Athrun stood up and walked around the largely spaced room. His words were slowly getting slurred together as he pulled the bottle of brandy off of the table and poured more the liquid down his throat.

"Why 'id 'ou have tooo HATE natuh-rahls?" Athrun laughed to himself, "Was it 'cause 'ou are wat-cheeng from wherever 'ou are and 'idn't 'ike hat I was planning tooo marrie Cagalli? Or was it 'cause I actually 'id marrie hur?"

_I could be weak_

_I could be senseless_

_You know I could be just like you_

Athrun began singing along with the song with all the words being slurred and he didn't care. After the bottle went dry he threw the glass bottle at the wall. It made a large noise and Shinn and a few others rushed into his room. They turned on the light, after their repairs on Orb they had returned to PLANT for more repairs.

_You thought you were sitting beside me_

_Your were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

"Athrun," Shinn went over to him to only get punched in the face. Athrun was drunk and it was written all over his face.

"Shinn!" Luna went over to her commrade's side and noticed Athrun just laughing. Athrun fell down on his bed and just continued to laugh. "He's drunk."

"No shit," Shinn rubbed his jaw and stood up. "You're crying over a death of an Athha, get over it. All they do is sugar coat everything, and look what happened to Orb now they see all of Coordinators as enemies and they attacked PLANT."

"What (hiccup) do 'ou knoe," Athrun asked as he looked over at the younger coordinator.

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

"I know more than you," Shinn told him shortly and Athrun stood up from the bed.

"'ou knoe nothheng, Cagalli was mai fiancée! She 'as one of duh theengs I held deer, and hall 'ou can be is bitter," Athrun pushed him.

"Athrun stop this," Rey stepped in the middle and held him back. "We are all sorry for your loss, and you need to get a hold of yourself."

_On my own, cause I can't take liven with you_

_I'm alone, so I won't turn out like you_

_Want me to_

_You thought you were sitting beside me_

_Your were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

Athrun broke into tears, when he saw Cagalli's picture floating on the screen. They were announcing about her funeral and news of orb. He couldn't take it no more he punched the screen and shattered into several pieces and causing his hand to bleed.

"Athrun," Luna said sympathetically. He was grieving in the worst possible way, but when someone loses the one they love, there is no way to describe their pain. "Guys lets just leave him alone, he's not ready to talk to any one yet."

_I could be mean_

_I could be angry_

_You know I could be just like you_

"He needs to suck it up if he is going to pilot that mobile suit that was given to him," Shinn said simply.

"How can you say anything, Shinn." Rey said simply and Shinn looked at him in surprise. "You lost your family during the first war, and Athrun lost someone very important to him. Whether you like it or not, there was a death. You couldn't handle yours and probably still can't, so why don't you just leave him alone."

"Rey," Luna was surprised, he was usually calm and cool. But in his own way he just told Shinn off, it was true Shinn never really got over the loss of his family but that was a strange way to say it.

"Just leave Athrun be, when the time is right you can say all the stupid things you want, till then let him grieve," Rey stated as they all slowly left Athrun alone.

Athrun just spent the rest of his time weeping, and held onto the wedding ring that was around his neck. None of them could truly understand that Athrun just lost his wife. And he was going to make whoever at fault pays before he let himself die.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It would be a few more days before Athrun let himself out of his room and he walked out. Everyone was shocked to see him, but he made his way over to Med Bay. Since his hand was still cut pretty badly he might as well have it fixed up.

As he sat in Med Bay the captain of Minerva made her way to see him. Since he was staying on a base it was easy to find which Med Bay he was in. She noticed that his eyes had bags under them and felt truly sorry for the young man's lost.

"How are you feeling?" Talia asked as she sat down across from him.

"A little better then when I heard the news, I suppose," Athrun replied as they nurse wrapped up his hand.

"I'm truly sorry about your loss, but if you wish to return to Earth I will make Minerva open for you to travel on if you so desire." Talia informed him and Athrun nodded.

"I would appreciate that, but wouldn't it make you a target for Orb and Earth's attacks?" Athrun asked.

"No matter where we are in space or on earth, they are going to come after us," Talia said with a shrug. "I also think getting you to earth to see your friends and asking them the proper questions about the representative's death."

"Thank you," Athrun said simply.

"I can see you already miss her dearly."

"Yes," Athrun just said with a heavy burden.

"What do you plan to do after you reach earth?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Okie dokie, how was that? Little longer than I wanted it to be. So yup yup, here is the chapter. Poor Athrun, wish there was more we could do for him. Anyway, I know I got a request for more Miriallia and Dearka or at least what happened to them. Well TA DA there they were. Hehehe, I thought since I was getting Kira and Lacus engaged might as well do the rest.

I know there was actually a friend of mine, their parents got married after a week of knowing each other. Both more in the military and have been married for like 30 years! And they had like lots of kids and it is obvious they are still in love and I kind of saw that for them.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

_Angel of Dreams: Yes Dearka proposed to Milly, isn't it great? Hehehe, I'm glad that you are happy. Thanks for your Review and I'll try to update soon._

_Double Vision: Glad that you enjoyed it. I hope that you will continue to do so. Thanks for your review!_

_Transmobilesuit: oh thanks for the 411 on the episodes. I'm glad that you are enjoying the story. Thanks for your review as always._

_C-Town Chica: No problem about adding the couple scene. Yeah well, when you're drunk and not able to think straight due to grief things happen. But thanks for your review and I hope that I can keep you happy with chapter to come._

_KiraLacus/RyomaSakuno Forever: Everyoe thinks Cagalli is gone but in due time they'll realize she is not. Yes, I'm trying to get into the war but I am also trying to flow with all the other events as well. Thanks for your review._

_JesterSage: It's not that I hate Shin, it's just he's easier to make a target for Athrun's frustration since he didn't like Cagalli, or still doesn't really. I think the only character that I came to hate was Fllay. I do like three days grace and thought that song would fit well with the emotion I was trying to portray. Thanks for your review!_

_Alex: I do respect your opinion, however next time I would appreciate something more constructive next time. Thank you though._

_(second review): ummmm, ok…you retract your previous statement. I am guessing you were referring to Cagalli and Athrun correct? If so, sorry about that, but just for future reference they are going to have ups and downs._

_Tintin-chan: hehehehe, yup yup I hope lacus will be too, but women are different with each pregnancy. Now what is up with miss fake lacus, did Athrun really call her lacus in ep 9? I'm confused …_

_Fairy princess: thanks for your review and I'll try to let you know more of what is going to be of the couple as each chapter unfolds._

_Charice: well it has a little bit of everything, politics are something implied but not quite up front. I'm glad that you are enjoying the story. Thanks for your review._

_Eric: thanks for the compliment. Well, Athrun will be pissed that is for sure, but what can you do? The man is looking for his wife, aka to the world as fiancée. Cagalli would have to completely remember everything before stopping him, but who knows. _

_I don't know that much about Stellar expect she is an experiment made by the earth forces. So I really don't know. I'll try to make this story as entertaining as I go._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**To Only Love You More**_

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Seed, they belong to their respective owners and that's that. Although having a guy that looks like Athrun around wouldn't be so bad, eh?

Story takes place during the time of Gundam Seed, although since I'm not familiar with the new series only been reading up on the current episodes as they come up. So if I'm not 100 percent true, I apologize and will try to correct as I go along.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Fourteen

It would be a few more days before Athrun let himself out of his room and he walked out. Everyone was shocked to see him, but he made his way over to Med Bay. Since his hand was still cut pretty badly he might as well have it fixed up.

As he sat in Med Bay the captain of Minerva made her way to see him. Since he was staying on a base it was easy to find which Med Bay he was in. She noticed that his eyes had bags under them and felt truly sorry for the young man's lost.

"How are you feeling?" Talia asked as she sat down across from him.

"A little better then when I heard the news, I suppose," Athrun replied as they nurse wrapped up his hand.

"I'm truly sorry about your loss, but if you wish to return to Earth I will make Minerva open for you to travel on if you so desire." Talia informed him and Athrun nodded.

"I would appreciate that, but wouldn't it make you a target for Orb and Earth's attacks?" Athrun asked.

"No matter where we are in space or on earth, they are going to come after us," Talia said with a shrug. "I also think getting you to earth to see your friends and asking them the proper questions about the representative's death."

"Thank you," Athrun said simply.

"I can see you already miss her dearly."

"Yes," Athrun just said with a heavy burden.

"What do you plan to do after you reach earth?"

Athrun sighed, "Pay my respects to my departed fiancée and of course ask all my friends the questions of what has happened."

Talia nodded, "I heard from the chairman you met Miss Lacus while your stay on PLANT. She seemed pleasingly happy to see you; maybe she could be a source of comfort if you ever need."

Athrun had angry eyes, "I don't think I plan on moving on in that aspect of my life. I do not plan on asking another woman to marry me." After the nurse said he was done Athrun bid his pardon so he could walk about the ship. He was frustrated and in grief and already they were trying to match make him? And Lacus is with Kira, why would he go for his best friend's girl?

Athrun sighed; they were all just trying to help him but right now was not the time and wrong girl as well. Athrun walked into the lounge to notice that many of young crew members were there. And he noticed that there were the few that tried to help him a few days ago, he approached the group.

"I just wanted to apologize for my actions, I did not take the news of my fiancée well and I acted it out on you," Athrun held out his hand to Shinn and Shinn accepted it. Shinn just smiled and nodded. The others did the same and patted him on the back.

"I heard the captain said our next course is earth," Luna stated simply. "Will you try to land in Orb?"

"Yes," Athrun replied. "I need to see some friends of mine that are in Orb."

"You do realize that getting into Orb will not be easy due to the fact they allied with themselves with the Earth Alliance," Shinn stated flatly. "After the death of your fiancée. It's almost like they wanted her out the way before they made the decision."

"I know they might not allow me to step foot on orb, but I have my suspicions about her death and that is one of them," Athrun informed him. "You there was a group after Cagalli's life after the rumors of her possible genetic alterations of some coordinator abilities. Some of the council members that were urging her to ally with Earth alliance are all naturals."

"So what are you saying?" Luna asked quickly.

"That her death might have been no accident but planned," Athrun stated simply. "And this younger sister, it makes me wonder if she just isn't a clone."

"You can't be serious," Luna's eyes went wide. "Why would someone do that?"

"I don't know, and I won't know till we reach earth," Athrun stated simply.

"Well, I guess lover boy we need to get you there," Shinn winked and patted Athrun on the shoulder. "I might not like her family, but she means something to you and if she was unjustly murdered, that isn't a fair way to go to the after life."

"Thank you," Athrun said with much gratitude evident in his eyes.

"I heard Miss Lacus will be joining us on the Minerva, she specially requested it after her concert to follow you," Rey stated flatly and Athrun looked up at him.

"It can't be her," Athrun whispered to himself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Kira!" Lacus called as she went down the stairs. Kira looked up to see her warm face, he had let her sleep in late due to the fact she was a mom to be. Even though she wasn't showing yet, she had the radiance of one.

"Yes," Kira said softly and she waltzed over to place a small kiss on his lips.

"Have you seen Cagalli?" Lacus whispered.

"No, why," Kira asked.

"She's been uneasy lately due to the sound of Athrun's name," Lacus told him as she sat down on his lap.

"I don't know where she could be," Kira told her when Reverend Malchio walked in with a smile on his face.

"If you are asking about Cagalli, she's out with the children." He said as he sat himself down at the table where Lacus and Kira were sitting down at. "They wanted to go play at the beach and Cagalli went with them."

"I see," Kira answered. "She seems to be out of it and yet it looks as if she has it all together."

"The question is how will Athrun react and how will she react to him," Malchio stated simply.

"I haven't even thought about that," Kira stated simply. "But then again due to this memory loss situation, I never realized that Cagalli could sing."

Lacus laughed, "It surprises you?"

"Yes," Kira stated simply. "She never would sing in front of us, but I guess you've heard her?"

Lacus nodded, "When Cagalli would visit, she and I would sing a song for the children. She has a lovely voice. I've heard you and Athrun can sing quite well, at least to the children you two can."

Kira blushed, "That was when you had a soar throat and me and Athrun song the children a bed time song. It wasn't that easy."

"Well, instead of Lacus Clyne singing peace it should be Cagalli's grand entrance back into the world of the living when she regains her memories," Lacus stated and Malchio nodded his head in agreement.

"Now that it has been announced to the world that Cagalli was indeed engaged to a coordinator and she was considered a natural, it would help end the bonds of bitterness and turn them into happier ones." Malchio stated simply as he heard the children's laughter growing louder as they approached the house.

"What worries me, if Cagalli doesn't regain her memory soon enough," Kira stated simply. "Athrun could always try moving on and Cagalli would turn into a fire ball."

"More like an explosion," Lacus stated with a small laugh. "If Athrun does move on, there will always a piece for Cagalli and then he would have a choice of returning to her or facing her wrath."

"I think I would return then face her wrath any day," Kira stated simply as Cagalli and the children were now in sight, or should he say Olivia. She had adjusted in being with the children but he wouldn't get to notice how well as Kisaka had told him of the plans of attacking Minerva. He knew that was one thing Cagalli wouldn't want and quickly went out.

He was going to protect Orb the way Cagalli had wanted it and not let some bullies run a nation that she had worked so hard to rebuild. The shouts for him were unheard as he quickly returned to the Gundam that Lacus had gifted him to help protect his beliefs two years ago. Kisaka had kept it for him just in case of emergencies and it was a case he would use it now.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Are you alright?" Athrun asked as Kira came out of Freedom. He just smiled and nodded, he embraced his friend and Athrun did the same. "Why did you fight against Orb?"

"Cagalli wouldn't want Minerva and its crew to be endangered especially attacked by Orb. So I did what my sister would have wanted me to do," Kira said simply with a shrug.

Shinn just gave Kira and the Gundam a leery look. He knew that he defeated Kira in the fight, but it made him wonder if the battle the two shared was one of a fair nature. He just went off on his way towards his room and did not bother much with the subject. He just wanted to clear his head.

It was noticed by Kira and Athrun that he left. Athrun motioned for Kira to follow him, "Kira, how did Cagalli die?"

Kira was startled by the question, "Cagalli was angry about Yuuna, I think she told you over the phone. Then PLANT was attacked. When Cagalli saw that she raced off on your motorcycle."

"WHAT?" Athrun stopped and stared at Kira.

"Yes, your motorcycle and didn't wear a helmet. She was angry and she tried avoiding another car but lost control to fall over the cliff down to the rocks below," Kira told him and leaving the rest of the information out of the conversation. Kira then looked behind Athrun and noticed some of the crew listening into their conversation. "Well, anyway, Kisaka held a secret investigation; she was trying to avoid a car. He believes it might have been the group after her and drove right into her path."

"So it was them," Athrun stated simply.

"There is not enough evidence to prove it, but Kisaka isn't the only one who believes it was them," Kira told him simply. "What about your group behind you?"

Athrun looked at him strangely and looked behind him. There was actually Rey, Meyrin, Youlan, Vino, and Luna all blushing with embarrassment of being caught. They all walked forward and Meyrin was the first to speak up.

"We wanted to know what happened to the princess," Meyrin said innoncently.

Kira smiled, "It's alright, and she will also be alright…" Kira stopped himself when they all gave him questioning looks. "I, uh, meant that she would be alright with you wanting to know the means of her death."

"Kira," Athrun knew his friend wasn't very good at lying. He gave him the look which made Kira even now want to cringe, "What about this Olivia?"

"Top secret," Kira stated as he continued walking off and Athrun was quick to follow.

"KIRA YAMATO!" Athrun shouted and Kira ran off. Athrun followed him behind leaving the younger group of coordinators with eyes of questioning. "You're not telling me something!"

"Did you guys just see what I saw?" Luna asked to the group.

"Well, I did hear they were best friends," Youlan stated simply, "but I guess it might go further than that."

"What about that Miss Lacus, she's been following him around like glue since we came to earth." Vino stated simply. "Do you think she likes him or something?"

"I don't know, just have to wait and find out what happens," Rey stated as he went to do the things he was planning to do. "We might not be on earth much longer; our orders are to join a group that is attacking the Earth's moon base."

"Do you think we are going to survive that?" Luna asked, "I have a bad feeling about this."

The feeling was correct, it seemed that ZAFT was not meant to win this conflict that was going on. It appeared that Earth had been planning an attack on PLANT for quite some time and didn't looked as if they were not prepared. ZAFT would retreat and live to fight another day and remember their lost ones. The attack on the moon was not worth the events of what might come in the future.

Hopes for peace were slipping through their fingers and many would, if not today, possibly later wonder if the steps Cagalli and Athrun took were the correct ones. The union between Cagalli and Athrun, a natural and coordinator would be something worth more than an annihilation of a portion of the human race.

But before any of them would be reasonable, it might be too late for the fighting would continue. When will it all stop?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Okie dokie, here is this chapter. I hope that you guys liked it! Just for you guys to give you a warning, Athrun and Cagalli are up for a bumpy road ahead. So for your die hard Athrun and Cagalli fans, I'm sorry, but I promise things will turn out good in the end for them. I am a Athrun/Cagalli fan as well, so it's not like I'm picking on them it's just part of the story I have up in my head.

so i'll see you all next chapter!


	15. Chapter Fifteen

_Angel of Dreams: Well thanks for the review and by the way, your wish is my command! Hope you like this chapter!_

_C-town chica: he's probably deep in his own thoughts to notice. Well, Kira thinks he is protecting Cagalli and that it is better to keep it that way. And in reality you are correct, should just tell Athrun and help her regain it faster, since he did spend the most time with her anyway. Thank you for your review!_

_Tintin-chan: yeah, why are they bringing her in anyway? GRR! Anyway, thanks for your review!_

_Transmobilesuit: I know, I really want to see Athrun back with Cagalli, but I have this strange feeling that Cagalli is not going to be back with him for a while. AHHH!!! Anyway, no way! Yuuna is considered her fiancée? GRRR! I'm glad you liked the other story as well. Thanks for the review, and I enjoy long reviews!_

_Hitomi-san: I do hope that Athrun and Cagalli meet again in the show but they will eventually in the story as well._

_KiraLacus/RyomaSakuno forever: Ummm, a lot of things happened in the last chapter. Athrun is on Minerva, which I had launched back up into space,, and Kira is fighting against Orb due to what is happening since Cagalli is so called dead. They removed your fic? Did they say why? Anyway thanks for your REVIEW!_

_Kawaii-ish: thanks for your review and I hope this update was soon enough for you._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**To Only Love You More**_

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Seed, they belong to their respective owners and that's that. Although having a guy that looks like Athrun around wouldn't be so bad, eh?

Story takes place during the time of Gundam Seed, although since I'm not familiar with the new series only been reading up on the current episodes as they come up. So if I'm not 100 percent true, I apologize and will try to correct as I go along.

I know in Destiny it isn't Christmas season yet, but we are! So guess what there is going to be a Christmas song in here, so in my story it is already Christmas season, and such a shame there is a war.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Fifteen

"Kira why won't you let me go back to earth with you," Athrun asked his best friend, he was planning to return to earth but he was at the same time blocking Athrun from his return.

"Athrun, you're still upset over Cagalli's death. Do you think it's healthy for you to return on a killing spree?" Kira asked his best friend. They were having an argument on the bridge of Minerva.

"It's not like that, I want to see this new sister of yours," Athrun told him and got quiet. "If she really looks as much like Cagalli, I need to know."

"Olivia does look like Cagalli, but you won't get Cagalli back through her," Kira told him as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I still need to go Kira, I have to see if she is really buried, and see her tombstone." Athrun said simply and Shinn stepped up.

"I don't even like Orb that much or you for that matter, but if he wants to go see her grave he has the right to," Shinn told Kira firmly. "If Minerva doesn't go back down, I'll ask permission to go down with Athrun just so he can see the sight."

Kira sighed, "I see. Well then Athrun lets go."

Talia stood up, "You will return Mister Yamato, Athrun?"

Athrun nodded and Kira did the same, the two then left the bridge. Shinn stood there as did a few of the other pilots. They didn't want to know what Athrun's reaction would be to the sight of his love's grave. It would not be a pleasant thing to see. However, getting Athrun to land in Orb would be difficult, and now Kira as well since he fought against Orb's attack.

"God's speed," Talia said simply feeling for the two young men. She had heard that some of the crewmen had started a rumor that their songstress of PLANT was on board but it was not true. She wasn't but from what Dullindal told her, she might be a good par taker to heal Athrun's breaking heart.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What do you mean, they won't let us land on earth?" Miriallia asked Dearka who just sighed.

"I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do. Earth basically attacked us pretty good and we're having trouble just defending much less getting into earth's atmosphere without being attacked," Dearka explained and Miriallia nodded. "Mir…"

"Yes," Miriallia looked up at the blonde coordinator.

"The captain of this ship has offered to marry us," Dearka told her. "I know you probably would want a big ceremony, but…"

Miriallia placed a finger on his lips, "I had asked the captain if he would marry us, here on this ship."

"You did?" Dearka looked at her stunned by her comment.

"Yes, I already bought me a dress before we got on the ship. That's when I asked you if I could stop by a place," Miriallia told him and he remembered the stop she begged him for. He wasn't really paying attention into what store she went into.

"You minx," Dearka spun Miriallia in his arms. "So when do you want to have the ceremony?"

"Why not today?" Miriallia asked, "We don't know when we could get into another battle. So…"

"I'll go ask right now," Dearka placed a quick kiss on her lips and went off. Miriallia smiled and began preparing for the ceremony. She had already asked if they could have it today, but she wanted Dearka to ask since he was the soldier under his command.

She had remembered his reaction when she had asked him, and he asked in return if it was alright with her to have a coordinator marry them. Miriallia smiled, _I am going to marry a coordinator, it doesn't matter who marries us. As long as we are._

She quickly went and prepared her dress for she knew that more than likely Dearka has asked for the permission. She smiled to herself as she got ready and while she was changing she got a transmission from the bridge that the ceremony would be in ten minutes with everyone of the crew ready.

She slipped on the simple one piece wedding dress, it hugged her figure nicely. It was simple with a few strings of pearls around her neck and wrist. She placed the veil on her head with the small pearl tiara. She smiled, today she would be married and she was also going to start helping out on the bridge.

Miriallia didn't have a bouquet of flowers but the dress was enough. She quickly made her way to the observation deck where all of the crew were on either side of her. Dearka had apparently dressed into his formal uniform waiting for her next to the captain of the ship. And of course there was Yzak standing as best man.

The look on Dearka's face was priceless, in his heart there was no other woman more beautiful than her. Yzak elbowed him to make sure his jaw was closed as Miriallia walked down the isle and someone handed her a bouquet of flowers. She smiled her gratitude and finished the walk.

Dearka took a hold of hand and stood in front of the Captain who was beaming with a huge smile, "As a captain of a ship, whether by sea, by air, or in space…we get one of the most gracious of duties, the joining of matrimony. To perform such a task is not only an honor but a privilege as I watch a young Coordinator that I have heard so much about and proud of to say he is on my crew of this ship, and young woman who is willing to look past barriers set by society.

"When I was first told of the story how these two had met, it surprised me at all they would fall in love and even decide to marry. But fate is something that can be kind as it has been to these two. Dearka Elthman and Miriallia Haww, today we are all here to witness a union that might be thought unheard of, but it is something we cannot stop. This is a union meant to be built upon trust, understanding, patience, and love.

"Is this something you two both accept and will hold true?"

"Yes," Dearka held Miriallia's hand tighter and she did the same at their joint response.

"Now that is settled, do you Dearka Elthman, take this woman to be your wife, to cherish, to hold, to love, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, till death you part?"

"I do."

"Now do you, Miriallia Haww, take this man to be your husband, to cherish, to hold, to love, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, till death you part?"

Miriallia had tears brimming with a wide smile on her face, "I do."

"Now by my power of Captain of this ship, and before all of those you have witnessed this blessed event, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride!"

Dearka raised the veil from Miriallia's face and kissed her fully as the whole crew shouted in hoots and hollers. The couple smiled and went down the isle with applause. The captain just smiled as he watch the two go down and was proud and happy for the two.

_Maybe there is hope yet for the world, if one coordinator and natural can see past any differences to find peace and love._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A huge party broke out for the two, it seemed nothing could wrong as the whole crew threw a surprise wedding party for the couple. It was filled with laughed and joy with the hopes for peace will come and conflicts would end. Yzak who was against naturals but yet he had changed to mature into a smart young man. He was happy for his friend and his new bride.

Yzak was the first to make a toast, "To my fellow crew men and to the happy couple, I would like to make a toast. When I first graduated from the academy with my friends and received our first assignment I was like those who wanted nothing more than to rid the world of naturals. I grew up blaming them for us living in space and not on earth. However if that didn't happen, our couple would not have met the way they did.

"Dearka, I've grown up with and even at one time held a gun at you. You even after all that time still thought of me as your friend even today, even though I've become your commanding officer. You are still a good friend, and now I believe out of all us that survived the war from our group, you're the first to marry. I'm truly happy for you and your wife.

"I also pray for a quick ending for this war, that you two may start a new life together and in happiness. To the bride and groom!"

"HERE, HERE!"

Then all seemed to grow dark as the red alert went up. Everyone quickly went to their posts, and even Miriallia quickly went to the bridge. It was another attack on PLANT by the earth, "DAMN IT!"

"Why are they doing this?" Miriallia stated simply and quickly went to the vacant seat that was meant to be hers. "There are three earth forces ships heading towards us and about ten more going towards PLANT."

"Mir, what are you doing?" Dearka asked.

"Your wife volunteered for the ZAFT forces," Yzak told him. "At least till the war is over, she volunteered."

"You let her?" Dearka looked at him in surprise.

"She's pretty insistent. I see why you married her," Yzak winked as the captain ordered them into their mobile suits. The two quickly made their way down to the launch bay with their mobile suits.

Dearka saw his wife's face come up on the screen; she still had her veil and dress on, "Be careful out there, there are more than I can see on my screen. Don't do anything reckless."

"Yes wife," Dearka winked and she smiled back. "I'll be back soon."

"Alright, are you ready to launch?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"You are all green and good luck."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Athrun knelt before the grave sight; they had fought their way down to Orb. He finally found a safe haven thanks to Kisaka. Kira stood behind him as Athrun began to weep. Kira wanted to tell him she was actually alive just no memory but Kisaka had told him not to do so.

Athrun placed a bouquet of yellow roses on the sight; Lacus had shown up to the place as Kira had called her to let her know they had arrived. Olivia had came with her and now the two stood behind Kira watching Athrun place the flowers.

It tore at Lacus's heart to hear him the way he was but what could they do. Cagalli had become Olivia, but they couldn't tell him just yet and Olivia knew that as well. Olivia felt as if a knife pierced her heart and she couldn't understand why. She had few memories of him but the whole falling in love part and the proposal were all a blur. She saw images of them getting married but still not enough.

"He sounds so sad," Olivia whispered to Lacus and she just nodded in response.

"He's heart needs a lot of time to heal," Lacus said simply.

At the sound of voices Athrun turned and stood up, he then saw the blonde girl but the thing was, she was in dresses. The Cagalli he remembered would never wear a dress, so he knew there was no chance she was close to her. He sighed, _she really is gone._

"I take it this is Olivia?"

"Yes," Olivia walked forward, "I heard a lot about you and my sister. I wish there was something we could do to help ease your pain."

Athrun sighed, "It's alright. I think I can slowly just let it go, but it will be a hard time before I can just let her go."

Olivia nodded and then Kira spoke up, "Well lets head back to the house. It'll be better to be out of here. I don't like looking at that thing."

"Me too," Athrun stated as the four of them walked away from the grave sight.

The group made it safe and sound back to the house where all the children attacked Athrun. Athrun put a happy face for the children as they went inside to play. Athrun then looked over at Lacus and wondered how she could have gotten to PLANT so quickly and back to earth. It just didn't make sense, maybe he could find the answers later.

"Athrun, how was space?"

"What did you do?"

"Did you get to have any fun?"

"We missed you, did you bring something back for us?"

Olivia laughed and pulled them off of Athrun, "Sorry, they seem excited to see you."

"Olivia, let us stay and ask questions!"

"Let us play with Athrun!"

"Now, now, he had a long journey, let's go prepare dinner!" Olivia pushed them out towards the kitchen. They whined and complained but they were promised to play with Athrun later if they behaved.

"She looks just like her," Athrun stated simply.

"She even has some of her temper," Kira told him. "She's a good girl, but no Cagalli that's for sure."

"I guess, but I can't help but wish it was her." Athrun stated simply.

Lacus swallowed a bit, she wanted to hit Kira and let Athrun know the truth but this wasn't time. Or so she guessed, she didn't want to rush things for Olivia to become Cagalli, it would just take time but how much more could you do to the poor girl and guy?

Lacus then made her way to help in the kitchen when Athrun stopped her, "Lacus?"

"Yes," Lacus turned and looked at Athrun.

"Were you up in PLANT by any chance?" Lacus gave him a queer look.

"What do you mean? I've been here the whole time, I haven't made a trip to space since I've came to earth," Lacus told him and Athrun started to wonder what was going on.

"Just wondering," Athrun told her and Lacus shrugged and went on her way to the kitchen. Once Lacus went out of hearing range, "I could have sworn that I saw Lacus, but could it have been my imagination."

Kira answered his cell phone, Kisaka had given it to him just in case of emergency and a way to reach him if something had happen to Cagalli.

"Kira here," Kira stated simply. "What?"

"What is it?" Athrun asked.

"Alright, I understand. Thanks," Kira closed his cell phone and placed it back into his pocket. "Minerva is back on earth and apparently Dearka and Miriallia are married."

"Dearka," Athrun looked surprised. "He got married?"

"Apparently, his ship also landed here on earth as well." Kira answered, "they are out in the middle of no where to put it flatly. There are in the no territory waters, and Kisaka asked if you and I could go out."

"How soon do they need us to do so," Athrun asked.

"Tomorrow morning," Kira answered.

"Alright, tomorrow morning then," Athrun nodded.

"Dinner's ready!" Lacus shouted from the kitchen and both men went towards the dinning room.

Athrun sat there silent as he just watched everyone as he ate. Then the children all asked for Lacus to sing a song, but Lacus kept on saying she was eating for her and the baby. Athrun was shocked at what he heard, "Lacus you're pregnant?"

Kira laughed, "Yes, she is. She's going to be a mom and is eating for two."

"Congratulations," Athrun said simply with a warm smile.

"Thank you," Lacus said simply with a warm smile. And she then noticed Olivia talking with the children, "Why don't we have Olivia sing?"

"But Cagalli use to sing for us!" Athrun was shocked, _Cagalli singed?_

"Well, why don't we have Olivia do it instead, since I am still eating," Lacus said simply with a smile. "It is Christmas, so why don't you?"

"I, uh, I don't know." Olivia blushed, "I don't know many songs."

"It's almost Christmas and it never snows here, so we can still sing those songs!"

"Yeah, Christmas!"

"Sing us a song!"

"Can we sing too?"

All the adults around the table laughed, it was great to hear them laughing in joy. It was strange, even though they might have lost their original house the children didn't seem to mind so much. They were happy no matter what, as long as they were together with them.

Then all went silent as Olivia began to sing the first few lyrics of an old time favorite. The children at first just listened, to them Olivia sounded just like Cagalli. They didn't know better, and Athrun never had heard his wife sing.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

_Let your heart be light_

_Next year_

_All our troubles will be out of sight_

Lacus smiled and harmonized her voice with Olivia's. The Children were enjoying the small show they received at the dinner table. They just smiled and Kira held his fiancée's hand in his own.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

_Make the yuletide gay_

_Next year_

_From now on, your troubles will be miles away_

The two young women looked at each with a smile, it brought back memories of some times before. Olivia saw visions of her and Lacus doing this once before. It was actually the Christmas of last year.

_Here we are as in olden days_

_Happy golden days of yore_

_Faithful friends who are dear to us_

_Gather near to us once more_

The children all began to join in with their favorite ladies. They all stood up while singing the song put away the dishes and began decorating the Christmas tree. Athrun just stood in the corner and watch the scene before him. He had been so busy that he forgot that Christmas was so near and now with the war. He shook it aside and continued to watch Olivia.

_Through the years we all will be together_

_If the fates allow_

_But 'til then we'll have to muddle through_

_Somehow_

_And have yourself a merry little Christmas now_

As the song ended cheerful laughter was heard and everyone just smiled. They started putting some presents under the tree and Reverend Malchio just enjoyed the sounds. Since the arrival of Kira and Lacus the children have been much happier.

Athrun began to miss Cagalli's laughter, and their last Christmas together. He had bought her a special wishing gem necklace, and she wore it all the time for the year but she ended up losing it. He chuckled at the memory she had apologized for days even though he had said it was alright. He wondered if his heart would ever heal, and if it did would he move on?

He had wanted to start a family with Cagalli, but it would seem that dream would not be fulfilled. His heart clenched but then when he continues to stare at Olivia he noticed a sparkling item around her neck. He was about to walk forward but was pulled back by Kira.

"Athrun," Kira asked simply but Athrun looked at Kira slightly dazed. He quickly regained composer.

"What is it?" Athrun said simply but still couldn't get the image out of his head. It almost was like it was slow motion when the necklace fell out of Olivia's shirt and sparkled to catch his attention.

"We better go to sleep if we are going out to Minerva," Kira told him and he nodded but Athrun looked over at Olivia again. He noticed that he did indeed saw something fall out of her shirt as she placed it back under.

_Is there a chance? _Athrun thought as he took one more glance back over at Olivia as she continued to decorate the tree with the children.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Athrun had awakened earlier than Kira and walked outside to observe the sun rise but someone else was up. He noticed it was Olivia, and smiled as he walked to sit next to her.

"You're up early," Athrun stated simply.

"As are you," Olivia told him with a smile. "I was told that if I were to watch the sunrise, if you look just right you can see the face of those who have departed smiling over you."

"Really," Athrun stated simply. "You think I will see Cagalli?"

"If you look just right, I think you'll see her." Olivia said simply with a warm smile. "Although, I don't remember much about her and I did get hit pretty hard on the head, so a lot of my memories are blurs."

"I heard a little about it in the news, how are you recovering?" Athrun asked.

"Physically I'm fine, but my memories I just wish could just quickly come so I don't have to worry about anything." Olivia sighed, "But I can't ask for much, I'm still alive."

"I see," Athrun told her simply.

"What about you?" Olivia asked with a sincere smile and it just reminded him of Cagalli. He just stared back to the horizon as the first break of dawn had reached them. Olivia sighed in content.

"I can't really say much, I lost the love of my life," Athrun told him. "Yes I'm still alive, and she moved on."

"I bet you, she's waiting for you," Olivia stated simply with a dreamy look in her eyes. "No matter the distance whether here in life or in death, you always wait for the one you loved most. Even if you were to move on with your life to find another, she would always be waiting for you."

Athrun smiled, "I guess you are right. But I can't help but feel as if I am not seeing the whole picture."

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked with her head tilted.

"Just feels if I am missing something out of the puzzle," Athrun stated simply as he watched the sun rise.

Olivia shrugged, "There is always something missing but it is up to the person to find what it is."

Athrun just smiled, "You're just like Cagalli in some ways and yet so different in other ways."

"I take that as a compliment," Olivia smiled and made a curt nod. "I heard from Kira you two are taking off."

"Well, I am…I'm going to help defend Minerva, and Kira, I really don't know. I think he wants to see Miriallia," Athrun told her. "She got married to one of my old friends."

"Really, I'm happy for them," Olivia stated simply with a genuine smile.

The two would sit in silence as the sun would reach above the waters of the beach. It began to slowly illuminate the island they currently resided upon. Athrun stared closer onto Olivia and began noticing a lot more similarities in their features, some were just too close.

Like the dimple that Cagalli made when she smiled, Olivia had it. The small scar on her neck that Cagalli claimed she received when she was younger, Olivia had it. _No two people can be that much alike, can they?_ Athrun noticed Olivia turning her head to face him and he retuned his gaze back to the waters before them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Oh wowie! This is by far the longest chapter I've written for this story. This was like 12 pages in my word program. Hehehe, I could have written longer but I got an e-mail saying I if I didn't update soon, I was going to have one crying person.

So anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. FINALS are over for me! Yahoo! Ok anyway, I can't wait till next episode! I want to know what happens next. Thanks for all of your reviews!

I do listen to requests, if you hadn't noticed that I finally added someone's request for Dearka/Miriallia, since it fit in with the story line. Hope you guys enjoyed that, for those who requested.

See you all NEXT UPDATE!


	16. Chapter Sixteen

_Tintin-chan: really, you are starting to like the couple? You didn't like them before? Hmmm, anyway, I do also hope that Dearka and milly meet up in destiny as well. The fake lacus is making me go nutz, I want to know what is going on. Kira won't be too confused in the future._

_SJ: thanks for your review! I'll try to keep up the work as much as possible!_

_C-Town Chica: I'm glad that you enjoyed the Dearka/Miriallia section. Athrun will be sad till Cagalli is back in full motion. I should have made Kira sleep on the couch again, just kidding. Thanks for you review!_

_Rath lover: I'm glad that you are happy that I updated. Aren't many things like that, many times something is so close but at times just feels so far. Thanks for your review._

_Angel of Dreams: I'm glad that you are happy about the preview chapter. Yup they got married, well…I thought it would be a nice touch to have them married, something special for them. I'll go and read your story! I'm glad that you are ecstatic! Yes, Yzak will let Miriallia go into a room where Dearka is in of course, since they are married. Athrun will just have to suck it up and get on moving. The necklace, you have to wait and see (wink, wink). _

_Eric: Your welcome for the update. Well exams are exams, what can I say? They suck! Hehehe, anyway, have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you as well. I agree, Yuuna states to be her fiancée so to speak and yet he is on this off the wall side of anti-coordinator people. So yup yup, thanks for your review! And I hope this update wasn't too far away from the last one._

_Charice: Happy Holidays to you as well, and thanks for your review._

_Chidori: thanks for liking my story, and I hope this update didn't take too long. I know it is not as quick as my usual updates, I'm trying to stay somewhat true to gundam seed destiny with some of their major events and same time work out a nice story line. Thanks for your review!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**To Only Love You More**_

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Seed, they belong to their respective owners and that's that. Although having a guy that looks like Athrun around wouldn't be so bad, eh?

Story takes place during the time of Gundam Seed, although since I'm not familiar with the new series only been reading up on the current episodes as they come up. So if I'm not 100 percent true, I apologize and will try to correct as I go along.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Sixteen

"Well, I am…I'm going to help defend Minerva, and Kira, I really don't know. I think he wants to see Miriallia," Athrun told her. "She got married to one of my old friends."

"Really, I'm happy for them," Olivia stated simply with a genuine smile.

The two would sit in silence as the sun would reach above the waters of the beach. It began to slowly illuminate the island they currently resided upon. Athrun stared closer onto Olivia and began noticing a lot more similarities in their features, some were just too close.

Like the dimple that Cagalli made when she smiled, Olivia had it. The small scar on her neck that Cagalli claimed she received when she was younger, Olivia had it. _No two people can be that much alike, can they?_ Athrun noticed Olivia turning her head to face him and he retuned his gaze back to the waters before them.

_I wonder why he was staring? _Cagalli turned her attention to the scene before her and sighed. Athrun had stood up once Kira had walked out of the house. Olivia smiles as Kira gives her a kiss on the cheek and then turns to Athrun.

"Are you ready," Kira asked and Athrun just nodded. Lacus quickly ran to hug Kira tightly. Kira returned the hug and placed a warm kiss on her lips, a seal of a promise of return. Lacus pulled away with tears in her eyes and with a smile.

"You'll back soon," Lacus asked hopefully.

"I should be, if not Kisaka knows what to do with you and Olivia." Kira told her as he ran his fingers through her hair. "You be safe with our baby, and make sure Olivia stays out of trouble."

"Aye, aye," Lacus did a mock salute and Kira just smiled. He placed a soft kiss on her lips and took off with Athrun. Olivia stood and placed an arm around her friend. The two would watch as Athrun and Kira walked towards their new gundams.

"You think Athrun will be ok?" Olivia asked with a concerned voice.

"I think so," Lacus told her. "He has his best friend to look after him."

"You're right," Olivia then led the pink hair princess back into the house. It seemed like the walk took longer than usual since the departure of their love ones. Olivia took one more look in the direction the young men had walked off to and made her way fully inside.

"Lacus," Olivia approached her friend who turned to face her. "Do you think if I don't remember, Athrun will move on to someone else?"

"What?" Lacus asked shocked by the question she received.

"I mean, with the fact my memory is lost and it is slowly getting back to where it should be up in my head, isn't there a chance he'll find someone else?" Olivia asked simply as she turned her face to the window and watch Kira and Athrun take off.

"There is a chance, however," Lacus grabbed her friend's hands. "Athrun's love towards you is strong, I don't he'll move on that quickly. And if he does, I'll make sure he pays dearly."

Lacus then winked which caused Olivia to laugh, the two shared into more stories as she began to tell Lacus what she is starting to collect of her memories. Olivia told her some of her memories that were pre-Athrun and pre-Kira, about her life growing up. It seemed as if some of them were as clear as day. There were many happy memories, those of rebellion, and those longing for her father's company.

Lacus was glad to hear that some of Cagalli was coming back out of her friend, but some of the more important memories were not there yet. Those that could bring a true smile back on Athrun's face and until then she couldn't push the blonde Orb princess to remember, it would have to come on its own.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Athrun stood on the deck of Minerva and stared out to the ocean, they had made it rather quickly back to the ZAFT ship and Kira was talking up a storm with is friend, Miriallia. Athrun had a chance to catch up with Dearka and it was an interesting conversation. Dearka never seemed like the type to get married, much less to a girl that was as spunky as Miriallia.

Yes, she was quiet and reserve when need be and yet she was so full of life, _much like Cagalli_. Athrun sighed, as of late all his thoughts were about Cagalli. Dearka had stayed on the ship with is wife, and it seemed the two were extremely happy. He was happy for his friend, and yet envious that the two could live together in the open about their marriage.

Would it had made a difference if his marriage to Cagalli was made known to the public? Would it truly stopped a war that was on the brink? Or would it have caused Cagalli still to lose her life? Would it mattered in any way? Was he really destined to meet her and only lose her when he left her side?

Athrun let out a yell of frustration and Shinn had seen him do so. He could not help but feel a stronger connection to the hero of ZAFT. He walked over towards him and Athrun had sensed his presence and turned to face him. Shinn stood next to his friend and looked at him.

"It seems you and I have something in common with Orb, they took people precious to us." Shinn stated simply as he held out his sister's cell phone for Athrun to see. "Orb took away my sister, my parents, and maybe caused me to be so angry."

"Orb isn't as bad as it may sound. But due to your bad experience in Orb two years ago, I can't really say anything to change your mind," Athrun paused. "Orb is not the reason Cagalli was taken from me, it was the people who don't believe coordinators are people, we bleed red just like naturals."

"Who told you that?" Shinn asked with an arched eyebrow.

"The very family name you don't like," Athrun said simply and Shinn looked at him shocked. "Cagalli, though she can enter SEED mode much like a few coordinators, it is due to the fact her genes were slightly altered. She could call herself coordinator or natural, but it would be ultimately up to her, but she chose to say something else instead."

Shinn stared as Athrun continued, "She said that her genetics didn't matter, she was Cagalli. No one else, she bled red blood like every other human on earth. She could die and move on with her life just like a coordinator or natural. It didn't matter, she was a human being, and she was part of one race of people. It was the human race, where coordinators and naturals fall into the same category, the human race."

Shinn nodded in understanding, "I can see why you fell for her. She had courage that goes beyond what people would give her credit for."

Athrun chuckled, "She was more bull headed than anything."

"Oh," Shinn looked in surprise.

"She always spoke her mind, would not budge on a decision if she thought you were wrong and even if she was wrong she would fight till she was proven wrong. She would not move when pushed, she may waver when no one sees, but she never caves in front of those she might call enemies." Athrun stated simply and held out the picture of Cagalli he had. He then let it go in the wind which caused Shinn to look at him in surprise.

"Why did you let it go?" Shinn asked.

"She's gone and not coming back, and I have to accept that." Athrun stated simply, "Hoping and praying that she would come back, even if there is a chance and with Olivia looking as much like Cagalli, there is no use hanging onto the past."

"If she is alive, she probably kick your ass," Shinn stated simply with a joking shrug. "I'll bet money on her, even if I don't like her."

Athrun gave him a strange look and smiled, "I'll await that day if it is meant for me to see."

"Athrun," Athrun and Shinn both turn to see Luna walking towards them. "The captain wished to speak to you."

Athrun nodded and walked back inside of the ship, though his heart was broken he was not going to give up hope for the world. He would move on with his life without Cagalli, though it might be a lonely path but it was a path he has now chosen for himself. Now that Cagalli was gone, he was considering rejoining Orb.

Once Athrun was from sight Luna spoke up, "Do you think he'll be alright?"

"In time, but it is hard to move on when you lost someone you love," Shinn said simply and he too always walked back inside of the ship. Luna looked dumbfounded but quickly returned inside of the ship following after Shinn.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Dearka," Miriallia called for him in her husband's arms.

"Yes," Dearka replied as Miriallia turned in his arms to face him.

"Do you think Athrun will be alright," Miriallia asked him, she didn't have a chance to tell Athrun her thoughts of this Olivia person and Cagalli being Alive. He had chosen to stay on Minerva and Kira joined the ship they were on.

"I don't know, he did lose someone he loved dearly," Dearka said simply. "That one time they were on PLANT and Athrun thought she was dead he almost killed himself. I was surprised this time he didn't do it which is a surprise in deed."

"Really," Miriallia asked in surprise.

Dearka nodded, "Yzak and I had to hold him back till Cagalli made her grand entrance back to him. If she didn't show up Athrun would have shot himself."

"I wonder why he didn't do anything this time," Miriallia asked as she looked up to the ceiling.

"I think the second time around he wasn't near her when she died, he didn't feel like it was his fault," Dearka said simply. "If however, he did meet up with those who were trying to kill Cagalli they would more than likely try to get pay back."

"I guess, but doesn't it seem strange though," Miriallia said simply. "Why would they try to get rid of her now…"

"Who knows," Dearka said simply as he kissed his wife's forehead. "But one thing is for sure, you make those ZAFT uniforms look good on a woman."

"HEY!" Miriallia playfully slapped his arm. "Only because now you know what I was wearing underneath."

"Yup, nothing," Dearka wiggled his eyebrows and got pushed off the bed. "Ouch!"

"Sorry, I forget we are on earth," Miriallia stuck out her tongue as Dearka quickly pounced on his wife. The two shared their few moments of bliss before they would be called back into action.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Athrun sat in silence when his door of his room swished open, there he saw the very Lacus he had seen up at PLANT. He was confused as to why she was here on earth and on Minerva, he had heard the chairman and some of his company would be arriving the next day but little did he know it was today.

"Hello Athrun," she greeted him simply.

"Hi," Athrun said simply and went back to looking at the wall he was staring at earlier.

"Mia Campbell," Mia told him simply and it caught Athrun's attention. "My name is Mia Campbell, because Miss Lacus Clyne could not be found after the war and since the new events were arising, I was trained to become Miss Clyne to help the people of PLANT."

"Why are you telling me this?" Athrun asked as he looked over at her.

She smiled and sat down on his bed, "I thought I should at least tell one person outside of the circle and considering the Chairman thinks of you part of it, you had the right to know."

"I see," Athrun said simply and made eye contact with the girl.

"Since your engagement to Lacus Clyne was publicly known, I was hoping you might consider the option of marriage." Athrun's expression turned from neutral to completely in shock. "Since the marriage would bring some assurance among the people in PLANT."

Athrun was at a loss for words, marriage? If he would agree to something like this, wouldn't it mean he was pushing Cagalli's memory aside? Even though what this girl says possibly true, it would not bring peace to the whole world. Athrun sat there in silence as Mia told him that she would allow him to think about the idea.

Athrun just sat in shock, not knowing what to say. He had several thoughts running through his head, if he did agree would that mean he would have to completely rejoin ZAFT? He stood up from his chair and walked over to the small computer and opened a few files. All of which were of Cagalli and he sighed, "She not coming back."

Athrun pressed the delete button, "I might as well accept the offer, if it will keep the real Lacus safe and bring some peace to PLANT, who am I to disagree at this point."

Athrun stopped at one video and opened it for the last time, it was a video of the two of them right after the war. It contained images of Kira and Lacus at the orphanage with himself and Cagalli visiting. Of course being Athrun as the cameraman, his whole focus was on Cagalli, the late princess of Orb.

"_Athrun, stop recording me!" Cagalli yelled at the former ZAFT pilot._

Athrun smiled as he watch Cagalli try to hide behind objects but of course he kept on following her around with the camera. A tear slipped down his face when he heard Cagalli speak again in the recording.

"_Athrun Zala!"_

"_Yes my princess!" Athrun's voice came from behind the camera._

"_Do you my knight, swear to protect me always and even in my death promise to protect my ideas?" Cagalli looked up at him innocently._

"_What do you mean?" Athrun asked bewildered._

"_That if something ever happens to me, you'll be next in line for the leadership of Orb," Cagalli said simply._

Athrun stopped the tape and quickly made his way over to the communications center. He raced out of his room to the bridge with a questioning look in his eyes, he remembered that Cagalli had set up a will when she took over Orb. He flew into the room with gazes of wonder looking up at him.

"Can you make a contact with Colonel Kisaka of Orb?" Athrun asked as he panted for breath.

"We can try," Talia said simply as the communications officer began trying to signal him. About five minutes later did Kisaka's face appear before him with a great big smile.

"So I take it you saw a video," Kisaka said simply and Athrun looked confused. "I was checking up on who had uploaded some files and I thought I add an extra one in since it was you."

"Did Cagalli write something in her will about me?" Athrun asked quickly and everyone's attention was on him even the chairman of PLANT.

"Why, yes, you're lovely fiancée had written something extra special about you," Kisaka said as he pulled out a thick piece of paper. "Would you like me to read all twenty pages or would you rather I read the important parts?"

"Just the important, please."

Kisaka nodded, "_I write this will in the promise and hope of a new Orb where both coordinators and naturals may live in perfect harmony. However, I do know in my heart as long as deep hatred burns in those who cannot forget. In case of my death at an early age and before I marry, I hereby state that Athrun Zala will take my role as Prince of Orb_."

Athrun looked up in shock and Kisaka had paused when he noticed his expression, "_I also announce that under my well trusted guardian and so called babysitter that my twin brother Kira Yamato will head up as head of military and council member so that Athrun may not feel the pressures of leadership alone. I also put in charge of foreign affairs is Lacus Clyne_." At the sound of the Clyne name the whole ZAFT crowd went in shock.

Kisaka looked at the whole bridge crew plus a few others and shrugged, "_If I am also gone and Athrun Zala is to take my position may he also have one by his side that could be a possible wife to help carry the burden of Orb._ Well, that's that. What do you think?"

"Cagalli wanted me to take leadership of Orb?" Athrun asked in shock.

"Well yes, you don't have to worry about the wife thing though, but yes technically you are the leader of Orb. However, we cannot publicly announce this due to Seiran family is not letting me do so." Kisaka stated simply, "They don't want Cagalli to live on in any way, but in a sense she is."

"Why would she want me to be leader of Orb?" Athrun was stunned.

"She loved you, trusted you, and believed in you even when you did not believe in yourself." Kisaka stated simply, "She knew if you were the leader of Orb there was a better chance of Peace since you could uphold the ideas."

Athrun shook his head, "When I can take the chance to do as she wished?"

"When we can kick Orb down to the ground," Kisaka stated simply. "Kira already has been informed of Cagalli's will and knows the situation. It might take all of ZAFT and some of the reasonable Orb citizens to make it happen."

"How long do you think it will take?" Athrun asked.

"I do not know, but keep in touch Athrun." Kisaka saluted and the screen went blank. Athrun just stared and Dullindal just looked over at the young man. He didn't know if he liked this new development or not but it something that would chance history.

"So Athrun," Dullindal said simply. "What are you going to do?"

"Until I get word from Kisaka that I can take the role as president of Orb, I will stay here on the Minerva." Athrun stated simply, "I'll be down checking up on maintenance of Savior Gundam."

Athrun took his leave of the bridge and sighed, "Kisaka, you are always scheming, I see who Cagalli was influenced from."

Athrun chuckled and made his way back to his room. Whether or not he could take the position Cagalli left him was not in question, it was now this possible marriage to Mia Campbell who was Lacus Clyne to the people of PLANT, however the Lacus on earth was the one Cagalli was speaking about. Athrun sighed, "I need to slowly make a move on with my life but, it's going to be a difficult move."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Do you think this war will end soon?" Olivia asked, it had been only a few weeks since the departure of Kira and Athrun, but it only seemed as if more and more series of battles had occurred. Attacks on PLANT and attacks on Earth since Earth attacked PLANT.

"I don't know, it just seems like that this is so senseless, and who is that girl that is claiming to be me?" Lacus said angrily, she had started her mood swings shortly after Kira had left to go to space.

"Lacus," Olivia said simply with a smile, the children got scared of the pregnant woman when she would get that angry look in her eyes.

"I mean, does she really look like me? Come on!" Lacus threw the knife out the window but Olivia had quickly dodged the flying object. She was also frightened of the woman when she got like this but also was glad to note that everyone else was else where.

"Lacus, she looks similar to you but I think Kira would know the real you from this fake you," Olivia stated simply as she gave her now crying friend a hug. _Kira is going to DIE for leaving me with Lacus like this._

Lacus sniffled a bit, "He better get home soon, or I'll make sure he gets no MORE SEX!"

Olivia was shocked by statement made by Lacus, she didn't really have to know what she and her brother did their private time. Duh! You have to have sex in order to get pregnant but not announcing to the world you are going to cut of her brother from such _activities_.

"Damn Lacus, would you cut down on your mood swings," Kisaka stated as he walked in with a smile. Lacus gave him a glare and it reminded him not to piss off Lacus, especially during mood swings and when she is pregnant. Lacus huffed out of the room and put on a smile for the children. "Damn, she is scary. I can't wait till she is no longer pregnant."

Olivia laughed, "What do I owe this visit from my once personal bodyguard?"

Kisaka looked at Olivia in surprise, "You remember?"

Olivia nodded, "I'm starting to remember things here and there, but mostly before our time on the archangel."

"So you remember our adventures in the desert, and before that space," Kisaka stated as he took a seat. "Did you read your will?"

"Yes," Olivia stated simply as she took a seat next to him. "It didn't help me any with the jogging of memories but it did bring me to decide the fact, if I don't completely remember then Athrun should take charge till I do remember."

"Sounds like a plan, but you also stated for him to be married, would you live with the fact he might be married to someone else?" Kisaka asked as Olivia looked as if she was in conflict with herself.

"If it comes down to that, then he is upholding my wishes, just means I have to find me a new husband," Olivia stated simply, "But if it were announced I was still alive and truly Cagalli, then would he need to find a wife?"

Kisaka smirked with and nodded, "I see that, but you need to first become Cagalli and I want to watch you kick Athrun's ass."

"Well, anyway, the fact is that Athrun knows about the will and knows the decisions I made before all of this, however, if the war does not end in time for Athrun to take the role, than I will no memory or memory," Olivia stated as she stood up. "I just have a feeling that with this other Lacus, they might want him to do something any way."

"What do you mean?" Kisaka asked with an arched eyebrow.

"From what Athrun told me, most of PLANT didn't know that Lacus and Athrun's engagement was called off back during the first war. If this new Lacus is claiming to her that would mean Athrun would have to uphold a fake engagement in order to make it seem as if she was the real one," Olivia said as she stared out the window into the night sky.

"Do you think he would agree?" Kisaka asked concerned.

"If he truly thinks I am dead, then I think he would," Olivia said as she placed her left hand on the window, it was the engagement ring he had given her. "If he does indeed marry her, I'll have to annual our marriage and deny that he and I were ever engaged as well."

"Are you willing to do that?" Kisaka asked unsure if he liked where this was going, he had to admit she was acting more mature due to the accident and yet childish. It all balanced out but with the matters of her heart it almost seemed she had a better grasp then the rest of the world, unless it was hers.

"Yes," Olivia stated as shed a few tears. "By the time I am able to regain all my memories and not many of him, how can I say anything or put any claim on him with out knowing if I indeed had any."

"You know that is not true," Kisaka stated firmly. "That boy loved you enough to come to Orb and stayed at your side even when you protested against him coming. He suffered over these past two years when you ran off somewhere and when that one day he thought he had died from a wound from bullet, he damn nearly ripped the almost accomplished murderer of the leader of Orb. And you are trying to tell me that you have no hold of Athrun, than I would have to say you are mistaken, CAGALLI YULA ATHHA!"

Olivia's eyes went blank when he yelled out her true name, but by the time he had said it, it was in front of the children and others. Lacus stood there as SEED mode was activated on Olivia, or should it be said Cagalli. The children and the two elder adults were in shock at the sounds.

The blonde dropped her hand from the window as her eyes continued to stay blank and she soon fainted. Kisaka had made it in time to catch her but he didn't know the effect of yelling her full name would have this effect. He picked her up and carried her to her bed.

"Is she really Cagalli?"

"Olivia is a code name, like Athrun's was Alex, right?"

"Does that mean, Cagalli is really alive?"

"Can we talk to her when she wakes up?"

As the children were asking their questions Murrue and Andy walked into the kitchen. "We heard Kisaka yelling and though it would be best to come in."

"Let me get the children settled down," Lacus said but Reverend Malchio and his wife offered to do so instead. They quickly took the children with them into another room. Kisaka entered the room and plopped himself down on a seat.

"Do we dare ask?" Andy said as he sat down.

"Not really," Kisaka told him.

"So do you think your plan worked?" Murrue asked and Lacus just surveyed the three elder adults as if they were in their own world.

"She went into SEED mode like it said she would have," Kisaka stated simply.

"So apparently SEED mode is not only for combative purposes but also for the mental stability as well," Murrue stated simply. "You were right Andy."

"When you told me that she had traces of coordinator genetics, and Kira was her twin I began to wonder. Did she have the SEED as well, and it appears she does especially during the last battle of our previous war." Andy paused and looked over at Lacus. "Join us, you need to know this as well."

Lacus nodded and took a seat as Andy continued, "I wondered to myself if SEED is done in order to keep one alive, what of the memories we need in our mental abilities."

"Wait, are you saying that SEED has more than one use?" Lacus asked.

"Yes," Murrue injected. "It seems thanks to Andy's research, that SEED mode deals with survival but it can be activated when one is injured whether physically or mentally."

"Like amnesia," Lacus stated simply as she began to understand.

"Correct," Andy stated simply. "In this case, Cagalli will now relive some of her memories, but the down side is she'll basically relive her life in a blur of memories through a dream sequence. No one really knows when or if she'll wake up."

"Cagalli could stay that way," Kisaka stated simply. "We needed to take the risk and get Cagalli back to the way she was before. If it means she might not awake then we have to find a way."

"So she is going to relive her life through dreams," Lacus whispered to herself. "We better not contact Kira or the others. We need to keep this quiet between us."

"Lacus," Andy stated in surprise.

"Until Cagalli is awake we can't do anything about the situation, she needs to do this on her own. If Kira or Athrun were to know about this, it could change too many things too fast. Now that they are brink of even more battles we don't know if we can get a secure line of communication." Lacus stated simply and the others nodded in agreement. "Now, Cagalli has regained many of her memories from the past before meeting up with the Archangel or ZAFT. So will she just relive the memories after that event or everything?"

"We don't know, it is possible she will relive through most of them, but we truly don't know how SEED works in this scenario," Andy replied.

"It's based on survival right?"

"Yes, what are you trying to get at Lacus?" Murrue asked with a curious look written on her face.

"If it is based on survival, so will her memories. She's been fighting hard to remember Athrun and the rest of us. I have a feeling her staying sound asleep will not be very long. She'll run through all of her memories of Athrun, Kira, myself, events of the last war, and the major events of Athrun during these past two years." Lacus took a brief moment, "Considering most of the two years have been spent with him by her side."

"I think little lady, you are onto something," Andy stated with a smile. "If what you say is true, we'll have kick ass Cagalli back up on her feet in now time. We also have to remind Cagalli not to get too feisty when she awakes."

"Agreed, so once Cagalli wakes we will inform her about what we have planed," Murrue stated.

"Let's get planning," Kisaka said as the four began to weave through their ideas of what they could do with Cagalli.

Meanwhile upstairs, Cagalli was twisting and turning. Sweat poured down her face as the memories began to flood back past the wall that had them sealed from her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Okie dokie, here is this chapter. Thanks for all of your reviews! It took a little longer this time around. But I got it done, I think I'm starting to write longer as well.

So expect longer chapters from me and oh yeah, just a tid bit…if you haven't read my story WHAT IF, it's ok. Because some of the scenes will be kind of written the same way here for the next chapter.

See you guys next time!


	17. Chapter Seventeen

_Angel of Dreams: Yup yup, Cagalli will be back in action. I thought I would add something special about Dearka and Miriallia. Dearka meant that his wife looks good in a ZAFT uniform and looked better on women than they do most men. Yes the two had a little moment of "fun" together that's why he said that comment. Lacus is in her mood swings and enjoys Kira apparently…(wink, wink) I think I might later get Cagalli to kick Athrun's ass. Hehehe, thanks for your review!_

_Asga: I'm glad you enjoy the story and my rate of updating. I can't stand not updating within a week's time. Athrun will soon realize it is Cagalli in due time, if he did too soon where would my story be? Hehehe, thanks for your review!_

_Eric: Howdy! Yes Cagalli is trying to regain her memories, well Athrun is well, Athrun. He's going to be up and about for some time. So what can I say or something. I have to agree about Gilbert, he does seem kind of shady and this fake lacus apparently her name is announced to Athrun as Mia, which makes me wonder why she is so clinging to him? Yucko! So yup yup, thanks for your REVIEW and the same best wishes to you as well!_

_KiraLacus/RyomaSakuno Forever: Hi hi! Well Kira is going to meet the fake Lacus in my story, I don't know if he is going to in the serious. But I would hope in the serious that Kira would know the difference between his girl and this phony! Thanks for your REVIEW!_

_Transmobilesuit: Well WELCOME BACK! Hehehe, thanks for the review! Well hopefully in the series the whole Mia and Athrun thing does not happen! I mean why propose to a girl and then leave her? If I was Cagalli I would kick his ass as soon as I got the chance. Hehehe, but that's me! Anyway, I'm glad you found Lacus's feeling about the impersonator interesting. No R scenes, at least I don't think they are R, they don't do anything naughty. Hehehe, but is similar in some ways. If I could I would write lemons but rules are rules. But maybe if people do request I could eventually get my website working again and post them up. I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**To Only Love You More**_

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Seed, they belong to their respective owners and that's that. Although having a guy that looks like Athrun around wouldn't be so bad, eh?

Story takes place during the time of Gundam Seed, although since I'm not familiar with the new series only been reading up on the current episodes as they come up. So if I'm not 100 percent true, I apologize and will try to correct as I go along.

Some of Athrun's and Cagalli's meetings in Seed will be different than of what I will write, so don't hate me too much. Just want to make it a little more interesting

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Seventeen

"We don't know, it is possible she will relive through most of them, but we truly don't know how SEED works in this scenario," Andy replied.

"It's based on survival right?"

"Yes, what are you trying to get at Lacus?" Murrue asked with a curious look written on her face.

"If it is based on survival, so will her memories. She's been fighting hard to remember Athrun and the rest of us. I have a feeling her staying sound asleep will not be very long. She'll run through all of her memories of Athrun, Kira, myself, events of the last war, and the major events of Athrun during these past two years." Lacus took a brief moment, "Considering most of the two years have been spent with him by her side."

"I think little lady, you are onto something," Andy stated with a smile. "If what you say is true, we'll have kick ass Cagalli back up on her feet in now time. We also have to remind Cagalli not to get too feisty when she awakes."

"Agreed, so once Cagalli wakes we will inform her about what we have planed," Murrue stated.

"Let's get planning," Kisaka said as the four began to weave through their ideas of what they could do with Cagalli.

Meanwhile upstairs, Cagalli was twisting and turning. Sweat poured down her face as the memories began to flood back past the wall that had them sealed from her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Cagalli had crashed landed next to an island all alone. The radio was busted, and there was no way to get back in contact with the Archangel. Cagalli just mumbled to herself as she jumped out of the sky scraper and holding onto the bag of rations. However it seemed that the waves would not agree with her._

"_DAMN!" Cagalli cursed and swam towards shore. "Just my luck, I get shot down by a ZAFT carrier and now I'm stuck on such a small…"_

_Cagalli paused as she spotted a mobile and made her way cross the small vast of land on this tiny island. She quickly got her gun from her hip and hid behind a tree once she was close enough. She then saw a ZAFT soldier appear from behind a rock. _

_She made her presence known and he had spotted her. Cagalli fired and grazed him across the arm as he dropped his bag of rations and what appeared to be a gun. She continued her shot as she made her way down toward the beach. "Hey you, stop!"_

_**Of course, they never listen.** Cagalli slowly made her way over to the gun to shove it away with her foot, but didn't realize that the ZAFT soldier had pulled out a knife from his boot. Once she had him in her sights she saw the small knife. She sneered at him as he tried to move and shot at him once again. **Damn, he moves fast.**_

_In matter of seconds she was pushed to the ground to only scream in shock from such a quick attack and she wasn't going to DIE quietly. However the ZAFT pilot seemed to be shocked at the feel of something soft._

"_A girl," he said bewildered._

"_Ugh!" Cagalli used her knee to try to hit him where it would count but missed by only centimeters. The ZAFT soldier got shoved off, "What is with you MEN!" Before she could escape he had caught her back into a hold._

"_Now, now play nice," he whispered into her ear as he tied her hands behind her back. Cagalli just growled as he scooped her up to place her down on the ground to tie her feet. He tied the rope around her ankles. Cagalli just glared as he smirked and went up to the Gundam._

_The soldier threw her gun and her spear ammunition into the waters, Cagalli growled. He then walked over to his bag, "So tell me are you with the earth forces? If so, I didn't see any identification on you." He placed a patch bandage on his arm where she had hit him, "Besides I've never heard a soldier scream on the battle field before."_

"_Sorry if I don't meet your standards," Cagalli said sarcastically._

"_So you're the one who tried to shoot down our transport," he said and looked over at the blonde girl who just scowled at him. "I saw your downed aircraft down on the other beach."_

"_For your information, YOU GUYS TRIED TO SHOOT ME DOWN FIRST!" Cagalli spitted back at him. "My goodness men think they know everything!"_

"_Tell me something pilot, or should I say girl, what group do you belong to and why are you out here alone," he said simply with a smile. "I wouldn't leave you alone if it was me."_

"_For your splendid information, I am not a soldier or belong to any group." He walked over and stood over her. "I really don't want to be here, and you're making this unbearable."_

"_Is that so," he said simply and walked away. _

"_Are you one of the guys that attacked Heliopolis." Cagalli paused with her voice much softer than before, "I was there when it all happened. When you guys destroyed it."_

_She received no response as he went up into his mobile suit. Cagalli just sighed and stayed in her spot. She just glared as time would pass by and sunset was upon them. Clouds were slowly forming around them as well._

_Cagalli just wiggled and crawled along the beach, she didn't like being tied up like some animal. She had to admit it was better than being dead. She still growled in frustration as she tried to get up the small hill but only to fall down. She was able to sit up and look up towards the cock pit and noticed he was trying to get into communications with his comrades._

_**Ugh, men are so stupid! Just because I don't wear a dress does not mean I am boy! **Cagalli growled, it would be some time before she would move about. She tried to get up where she could get his attention but to no avail as she fell down back and this time into the water. She tried to avoid sucking in water and held her breath till the tide went down. _

_She noticed that he had moved his mobile suit's shield over her to block the rain waters. She heard his voice, "Hey there, whatcha doin'?" He had made his way over to her and stood above her._

"_What does it look like? I'm stuck, help me up!" Cagalli demanded. "I would like some mobility, but since I am your so called prisoner, get me out of here."_

"_You are in no position to give me orders," he said smugly._

"_Shut up and get me up," Cagalli glared at him._

_He complied and helped her up, "Are you ok?" The two noticed a small crab come out of Cagalli's hair and the soldier just laughed. _

"_What's so funny?" Cagalli asked as she arched her eyebrow._

"_I'm sorry, I just never experienced this kind of thing, this is my first time on Earth," he confessed to her._

"_So what, they don't have crabs up at PLANTs?" Cagalli asked as she hopped her way out into the rush of waters from the sky._

"_What are you doing?" He asked as he watched her go._

"_I'm trying to wash off the sand," Cagalli told him as he stepped out next to her in the rain. "This feels so good!"_

_The soldier admired this girl, and did not know why. There was something about her that caught his attention. There was something about her that did not remind him of his fiancée back at home. She seemed not as innocent and yet she was. She was tough and yet soft. He could not understand this girl but came to the conclusion of one thing._

_He cut her ropes that had bound her together. She turned around to face him with a questioning look on her face. He looked into her eyes and found himself caught in total attraction to her; she had a fighting spirit and yet had such a gentler side. He quickly turned away before he got too lost._

"_You can fight all you want, but you got no weapons, so you're not much a threat to me," he said simply as he put away his knife._

"_What is that suppose to mean," Cagalli looked at him with a glare. He soldier just smiled, as Cagalli swiped him off his feet with one small kick. "I'm not a threat now?"_

"_Fair enough, but like I said not much of threat without any weapons, and it seems you have a little stow away," he said as he stood up._

_Cagalli pulled up her shirt as a small crab fell out of her shirt, "I guess you were right, for once."_

_He looked at her and when he took a step he fell down. It was her turn to laugh as she helped him up. "Looks like someone needs a hand up," Cagalli said as he took her hand._

"_Lets get you somewhere so you can dry your clothes, there is a small cave near by," he told her simply as he held her hand and led her to the cave. Cagalli didn't know why, she found her self attracted to this mysterious ZAFT soldier. She knew it was wrong and should have such feelings but she did._

_Cagalli changed out of her clothes and placed them by the fire the young man had made. She then sat down with the blanket he had provided her, and stared into the fire. She began having thoughts of what if he came back with her. She could take him to Orb but she knew he wasn't going to bend to the idea. He was a ZAFT soldier. _

_Her thoughts were broken when she noticed he had left her something by her feet, "Here. The air ways are jammed, so it looks like we are going to stay the night here."_

"_You guys are responsible for messing with the air waves," Cagalli stated out simply. _

"_We only did it because of the earth forces nuclear attack," he had noticed she hadn't touched the rations by her feet. "I know they are ZAFT rations, but yours got washed away. So it's better than nothing."_

_Cagalli looked at them and her stomach began to grumble and took the ration from the ground. She stared deeper into the fire and the ZAFT soldier stared more and more at the girl. He could not figure this girl out and why he was attracted to this mysterious girl. He placed another stick into the fire when Cagalli had finished her rations._

"_Hey, shouldn't I be tied up or something, I might take your gun and you would be the laughing stock of all males and ZAFT," Cagalli stated simply and he in turned laughed._

"_And what so funny?" _

"_You, you just never give up do you?" He asked with a smirk._

"_If I did, then it wouldn't be," Cagalli told him._

"_If you go for my gun, I would have no choice but to kill you. So don't even think about it," he stopped. "Did you survive Heliopolis for this moment?"_

_There was an arguments of Heliopolis and PLANTs versus Earth. It was an argument that would not be won on either side. Junis Seven was brought up into their conversation and the lives lost during the war. He would be the first to end the conversation and Cagalli just stood up. _

_He was right the past would not change, but the future could. She looked up at the mobile suits and remembered that her father was part of it. She turned to see that the ZAFT soldier was falling asleep and he began mumbling and felt sorry for him. _

_He looked harmless and placed another stick into the fire; she was confused by him and saw an opportunity to take his gun. She walked over to his side and wondered if she should or not. She began to hesitate as her hand got closer to the gun and memories began to wash over her._

_However the moment he began to stir she placed her blanket over him and took his gun. She was against the other wall in no time and stared back the young man. "I'm sorry I can't let you go and take that mobile suit. I really don't want to shot you either."_

_He had his knife ready for attack if she were to shot him as she continued to speak, "I can't let you attack and destroy earth. I know Orb is at fault for making them, but aren't the pilots just to blame? If I let you go, that suit and you would be responsible for lives of earth, I can't let you go."_

"_Fine then shoot, because if it were me I would be pulling the trigger. I am a ZAFT pilot to the bitter end and I will not let you take your machine. If you try to shot me then I have to kill you," He readied his knife to take the girl's life. He had this guilty feeling in the back of head and felt a pain in his heart. **What is this feeling?**_

_Both ready to take their chances, Cagalli had unshed tears in her eyes. She felt the same pain the soldier was feeling in his heart. This whole situation felt wrong, it felt as if she was to shot she would regret pulling the trigger._

"_Oh to HELL WITH YOU," he quickly noticed she was aiming to fire but aiming to throw the gun away. He quickly went to take cover for her so her body would be shielded but also to stop the gun from leaving her hand._

_The gun fired when it reached the gun, the ZAFT soldier had landed upon her body. He quickly got up and looked at the girl as if she was insane, "What are you crazy, throwing a loaded gun like that?"_

"_I'm sorry," Cagalli whispered as her eyes seemed as if she was in another world._

"_Unbelievable," he leaned against the wall. "What is with you?"_

"_Well you see, I, uh," Cagalli sat up on her knees. She noticed a wound on the ZAFT soldier's side. "Did I do that?"_

"_It's nothing," he stood up and walked away towards the bag of rations and bandages._

"_We should take care of that," Cagalli quickly got up and the two of them got into small argument about letting her bandage him up. He caved in and let do so, he mention about getting her dressed and she refused doing so. She quickly pushed the suit off of his shoulders and pushed him down._

"_It needs to be bandaged up," Cagalli insisted as he looked up at her bewildered by this girl's action. He just sat down and removed his blue shirt as she pulled out the bandages to wrap him up and other supplies to clean the wound._

"_What's your name?" Cagalli asked as she wrapped the white bandages around his stomach._

"_Athrun," he whispered and noticed her state of dress. He had requested her to get her clothes on but yet she chose to stay in her under clothes._

"_Cagalli is mine," Cagalli told him as she tied the knot on the side. Their fire slowly dying behind them and Cagalli looked up and realized how close they were to each other._

"_Why didn't you pull the trigger?" Athrun asked her simply._

"_I couldn't, I remember what the desert tiger told me," Cagalli paused and Athrun noticed her face turned from him. He placed his finger under her chin and brought her gaze back to him. _

"_What did he say?" Athrun asked._

"_That if in the end all we do is kill every one off, would it really end a war?" Cagalli told him, "And I had this pain in my heart." Cagalli placed one hand over her heart and looked up at him with unshed tears in her eyes. "I can't explain it."_

_Athrun sighed, "I had a similar feeling when I held that knife, even if you did shot me, I don't think I could take your life." He then rubbed his thumb over her bottom lip. "There is something about you Cagalli."_

_Athrun leaned over and closed the gap between the two of them. He placed a kiss on her lips and it shocked her to no end. It was filled with some unknown feelings and she too closed her eyes. His hands went under her tank top to feel her skin as her hands were on his chest._

_The kiss would only deepen when Athrun put his tongue into her mouth and the two would play for dominance of the kiss. Cagalli would also be topless as the two would play for the dominant one. Athrun knew if he let this go any further it would lead somewhere that he knew that could not happen. Athrun pulled away and Cagalli looked hurt and confused._

"_You and I, we can't be." Athrun said softly. "Even if we did go any further, I can't live with the fact you could get pregnant and leave the child alone with you."_

"_Athrun," Cagalli whispered and touched his cheek. "I understand. This is the only thing we can share."_

"_It may be better if you listen to me this time you get dressed," Athrun told her as he found his shirt. Cagalli nodded and went to grab all of her clothes. He just stared at her; he knew the two of them could never be even with this war. And he was already engaged to Lacus Clyne. **If only things were different, and timing was different. Then maybe something could happen between us.**_

_The two would later fall asleep and let night pass by them. Athrun quickly jumped up when he found out that someone had found him. He had a small conversation about what the two were planning to do since both of them were appeared to be rescued._

"_Athrun," Cagalli said simply. "Is there any chance you could come with me?"_

_Athrun shook his head, "I am a ZAFT soldier and I have to stay with them. Maybe if things were different, I would take you up on that offer."_

"_I see," Cagalli said simply. "I guess this is goodbye." Cagalli stood up to kiss him on his cheek but he turned his head and her lips met his. His arms wrapped around her body and hers then around his neck._

"_Goodbye," Athrun whispered and Cagalli then let go of Athrun to run away. Athrun just stared and let the girl go._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lacus placed another cold wet cloth on her friend's forehead. Since the mention of her full name and Kisaka basically stirring unwanted emotions did she fall into this situation. She had been sweating and for the past two days. She began to worry and yet relieved as she spoke certain scenes from her memories.

"How is she doing," Murrue asked as she entered the room.

"It seems as if she remembering," Lacus told him simply. "From what I can tell, it just seems she is going through several different memories as they happened."

"I see, how much longer does she have," Murrue stated as she took a seat next to the bed.

"There are so many memories, but the ones that will help her live and survive are those of Athrun, and I don't know how many memories she has with him."

"Then lets pray and hope that she will wake up at least in a few more days."

"We can only hope that she does," Lacus stated as Cagalli began to mumble more words that were hard to figure out they would just have to be patient.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Cagalli and Athrun shared tears about Kira's death. After a moment of sharing on both parts, Cagalli put away her gun and sat behind Athrun. She placed his head on her shoulder as he cried into her. She cried into his dark raven hair._

_The two would stay like that for some time, the sun was setting and the two lost in each other's embrace._

"_You know, I didn't think us meeting again would be like this," Athrun stated as it felt as his tears ran dry._

"_How did you imagine us to meet again," Cagalli asked as she ran her fingers through his hair. For a male, it was unusually soft and she didn't mind at all. _

"_I hoped for something other than the battle field, maybe after this was all over. And if I was still alive, to go down to Orb to see you." Athrun told her softly as he wrapped his free arm around her waist._

"_It seems Athrun, life keeps pushing us towards each other on the battle field, we can't argue with it," Cagalli stated simply._

"_Can't I just hope," Athrun asked._

"_Shhh," Cagalli hushed and smiled a bitter smile. "Sleep now, you need to sleep. We've made contact with your vessel and they are going to pick you up tomorrow."_

_Athrun after a few more moments fell into a deep sleep. Cagalli then was soon to follow when Kisaka came in and saw the two. He smiled, "Are we making friends?"_

"_Very funny," Cagalli told him simply. "I met him when I landed on that island."_

"_So you two know each other," Kisaka said simply. "You need your rest as well."_

_Cagalli nodded and was about to move when she felt Athrun's arm tighten around her waist. Cagalli looked down to see Athrun was holding a firm grip on her. Kisaka smiled warmly, "It seems that he needs you more than I thought. I guess I'll leave you two." _

_Kisaka winked and Cagalli tried to tell him other wise but it was no use. She just let him sleep where he was. Seeing the way he was now, she did not want to let him return to ZAFT. But he was still a ZAFT soldier and it would mean that he could not return to Orb with her. She sighed and stayed in her sitting position and leaned against the wall. She then fell asleep there._

_The two would wake up the next morning in silence and waited for the carrier to come and pick him up. His escort reported that they would come for their precious soldier that morning. Cagalli sighed; she didn't want to watch him go again._

_Kisaka came and informed her that his escort had arrived; Cagalli stood and walked over to Athrun._

"_Athrun they're here for you, come on get up." Athrun looked stunned as Cagalli pulled him up. He just stared at her, "We aren't allowed to take any ZAFT soldiers back to Orb."_

"_You're a strange person, you know that. I would thank you, its the least you deserve and yet I don't know why I can't say it," Athrun said simply and moved to walk away. Cagalli touched the amulet around her neck and quickly stopped in front of him. Athrun looked at her surprised as she placed it around his neck._

"_It's a haumea amulet, it should protect you," Cagalli said._

"_Even after the whole Kira thing," Athrun asked._

"_I don't want any more people to die," Cagalli said as she leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I don't want you to die. After the war is over and you are alive, come back to me, I'll be waiting in Orb."_

_Athrun placed a small kiss on her lips, "I'll try to make it to you when this is all over. Be safe till then."_

_Athrun walked out the door and Cagalli decided to stay in the room. She didn't want to see him go off again, it was better this way. Her heart pained her deeply; she felt the very same pain the day she tried to shoot Athrun on that small island. She feared that would be the last time she would see him and prayed her amulet would keep him safe and no harm would come to him._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Athrun walked into Cagalli's office and noticed she was hard at work. He sighed and rushed over to her desk and surprised her. He smiled and Cagalli just gave him a scolding look._

"_I didn't help finish a war to watch you slave over your desk," Athrun told her as he took her hand._

"_What?" Cagalli looked surprised._

"_Kisaka said he is going to watch over the affairs of Orb while I take you out of here," Athrun told her and Cagalli began protesting. She didn't have much chance as she was lifted up into Athrun's arms._

_The staff was trying to hold back their laughter, it happened quite often when Cagalli would over work herself. For the past few months as she was helping to rebuild Orb and their ideas it seemed she was stressing herself way too much. There were times when Athrun would walk in and have to carry her out kicking and screaming._

_Cagalli tried to order other military personal to stop him but they just saluted Athrun as he walked out. Cagalli just huffed when she was finally thrown into Athrun's passenger seat of his car. Cagalli protested but Athrun even put the seatbelt on for her._

"_Athrun Zala, you tell me right now where you are taking me!" Cagalli shouted as he just smiled to speed off to some place. _

"_You've been working too much," Athrun told her as he continue to drive._

"_It's not like I don't have anything to do, I have Orb to rebuild. I even told you that you could leave me here by myself." Cagalli pouted as she crossed her arms._

_Athrun laughed, "If I went to PLANT, then I couldn't have the enjoyment of taking you away from work as you scream a string of insults at me."_

"_What is that suppose to mean?" Cagalli asked with an arched eyebrow._

"_I came to Orb because of you, Cagalli." Athrun stated simply as the two made it to a cliff to watch the sunset. "I also had to make sure you didn't carried the burden of Orb alone. Besides, PLANT doesn't need me, they have Yzak and Dearka, and whoever else there anyway."_

"_Athrun," Cagalli smiled and leaned onto his shoulder. Athrun wrapped an arm around her shoulders and placed a kiss on her lips. "You're too good to me."_

_It was one of the few moments that they shared. Cagalli smiled as the two watched the sunset. They would be close and far all in the same day. Depending on the schedule and yet he was always there to protect from the world. Cagalli would see high and low days no matter the situation._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cagalli opened her eyes and slowly sat up on the bed. She looked at her surrounding and remembered everything clear as day. All of her memories containing Athrun, Kira, Orb, Kisaka, and Yuuna. She clutched the blanket close to her; she had slapped Yuuna for making such horrid comments about her and Athrun.

She threw her pillow at the door and it made her feel slightly better. She also remembered that the others were trying to protect her after the accident due to her memories. She was furious even though she understood why, but was FURIOUS. Orb was falling down the drain, they had sided with Earth Forces as soon as they declared she was buried.

Cagalli quickly got up and dressed. She noticed that down stairs was a group of sleeping people, and the children were out with the reverend. She quickly made her way out to where her tombstone was suppose to be, she knew it was close enough to walk so she did. She stood there and looked as if she had seen a ghost.

Here she acted completely dumbfounded even though she had memories of Athrun, she still didn't have them as clear as she did now. She stared at the stone that had her full name written and Athrun's last name. She sighed, she was angry at him for leaving for space and now all she wanted to do was kick his ass.

She noticed a small little girl walking up to the grave to place flowers there, "You are Miss Olivia right?"

Cagalli took a small step back and nodded, "Yes."

"I'm sorry about Princess Cagalli," she said. "She saved me when we were back up on PLANT. My parents said it was good for us to come here to place flowers for a great hero."

Cagalli smiled, "I'm glad she was a great person for you."

Rose Marie nodded, "My name is Rose Marie. I want to grow up and be like her. Do you think she heard that?"

Cagalli was touched and knelt down to be the same height level as the girl. "I think she heard it loud and clear, and I hope that one day you can be better than the princess."

The girl nodded and walked away. Cagalli smiled and made her way back to the house, and she was going to raise some hell when she returned. She was determined to get control of Orb. She was going to make sure Orb's council men were going to get an ear full and this group after her will find out that Cagalli Yula Athha Zala was not to be messed with.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lacus was the first to wake up when she heard the children heading back to the house. She sat up and saw that the sun had set and night was upon them. She woke up the others as she prepared for dinner. Kisaka had gone up to check on Cagalli however the news that would soon come was a surprise.

"She's gone!" Kisaka shouted as he ran down the stairs. "She's not here!"

"What?"

"Cagalli is not in her bed, it's apparent she was awake before us." Kisaka told them, "Even signs that she took off to somewhere!"

"Where could she be?" Lacus asked as she stood up from her chair.

"If she remembers everything, I bet she went to the office." Andy stated as he stood up.

"We better hurry before she does something," Murrue stated as the four of them rushed out. They hoped they would make it in time, but they would arrive when history was being made.

Meanwhile…

Cagalli walked into the main meeting hall where all the council was waiting for some unheard of meeting. Cagalli walked into the doors and they were not as shocked as she would have liked but, it was all going to chance.

"Good evening gentlemen, I am glad you had made it here quickly," Cagalli said as she sat down on the head chair.

"Miss Marks why are you wearing Orb's official suit for council members," Unato Ema Seiran asked with curiosity in his eyes.

"Pay backs a bitch when the one you tried to kill someone over a cliff is actually still alive," Cagalli said simply as she set her feet on the table. Military personal was in the room ready to arrest anyone, they were quick to believe that Olivia Marks was Cagalli Yula Athha.

"What are you speaking of?" Unato asked with a look of panic.

"You see, the day I went riding on my motorcycle on the beach side road I was pushed off by a car that was marked as yours," Cagalli stated as she pushed the file over to him. He looked at if he was at a lost for words. "It was also stated you were seen taking that road the same time I was driving."

"That is mistaken, my car must have been taken from me." Unato stated simply.

"I have come to terms with my so called death and my memories," Cagalli stated firmly. "I have also as Princess of Orb, here by remove all members from this council that are associated with the New Blue Cosmos."

"WHAT!" Unato stood up from his seat. "This is outrageous, where is your proof? And who are you to say you are our late princess."

"Doctor," Cagalli stated simply as her doctor since her early childhood walked into the room with a file in his hands.

"As all of you know, that I have been the Athha family doctor for years, I have proof that I was ordered to keep Miss Athha's status of living or dead a secret. The young woman you see before you is in fact, Cagalli Yula Athha." Charles put the file onto the table.

"Thank you," Cagalli stated with a smile on her face. "Now you have a choice, if you wish to stay with Blue Cosmos, I'll have you locked up for life and depending on whether not you cooperate will determine if you live or die."

"You can't be serious," Yuuna shouted.

"I am dead serious," Cagalli said flatly with a small pun for dead. "I have evidence that some of you have been trying to hide from Orb's military about your statues with Blue Cosmos, you either come clean and live or not you die. Take your pick, and by the way make sure Seirdans are locked up at once for the attempt on my life."

"Ma'am!" Yuuna Roma and Unato Ema were protesting all the way out of the room. Then a few others quickly turned themselves in and the others looked over at Cagalli in shock.

"Here is the plan for Orb," Cagalli stated as files were handed out by some of the people already in the room that were glad to know their princess is alive. "You will withdraw Orb's alliance to Earth Forces. You will not reveal at any time that I am alive, but do withdraw and return to a neutral nation. We believe there is no difference between coordinator and natural. Understood?"

They nodded in agreement, "Why are you choosing to stay in hiding?"

"I choose to stay hidden till I have enough evidence to quiet this group after my life, now that I am known to be alive and well, I rather stay in the shadows till the time is right. Outside this room I am Olivia Marks, but when I call a meeting I am Cagalli Yula Athha." Cagalli stated and Kisaka and party rushed into the room. "And I owe many thanks to these people. They are responsible for my safe keeping. However, you know the rules. I am still dead to Earth and PLANT, and you as a committee will withdraw all allegiance to Earth Forces."

"Ma'am," they all stated and saluted the princess. Cagalli stood up and smiled, as she made her leave. Kisaka, Andy, Murrue, and Lacus followed Cagalli to her closed office. She entered her code and stepped inside with her party. She knew that they had many questions.

"Ask," Cagalli said evenly as she took her seat behind her desk.

"When did you wake up?" Kisaka asked.

"Sunset," Cagalli said as she began reading through documents on her desk.

"Why didn't you wake us?" Murrue ventured.

"I wanted to see my grave sight as Cagalli," Cagalli paused. "Then I wanted to make some amends that Blue Cosmos has made on my country."

"Which you did, I wish I could have seen their faces," Andy stated as he leaned back on the couch. "So what are you going to do now?"

"Fix up the mess Seiran has made while his stay in the council and decide how long they are to stay in prison."

"And what of Athrun," Lacus dared to ask.

"I'm going to kick his ass, as soon as I can get my mobile suit up and running again," Cagalli stated simply. "If he wants a new wife, he can have one but after I kick his ass."

Andy chuckled, "Some things never chance about you girl. That's why I love you for it! Can I get some coffee?"

"You know where it is," Cagalli smiled as Andy went over to the coffee machine.

"When will you make your announcement that you are indeed alive," Lacus asked her friend.

"When the time is right, right now there is too many things going on that would make my being alive more complicated. It's better for the world to think that the council of Orb made the decision on their own to relinquish their alliance with Earth." Cagalli said simply.

"I can see your point," Murrue stated simply as Andy handed her a cup of coffee as well. "However, what if the war gets too far along or will you wait till this is completely over?"

"No," Cagalli stated flatly. "I just have to wait till the moment is right, when all the forces have felt they need to pull back and regroup. It seems that neither side is backing down and when they both back off, I will make it known."

"Good call," Kisaka stated simply. "I want to take a picture of Athrun's face when he finds out though."

"Then we should have a concert," Lacus stated simply and everyone looked at the girl.

"A concert?"

"Why not, I am after all the real Lacus Clyne, am I not? Besides, if they also see that Cagalli is alive and well." Lacus said with a smile. "It would also be a Kodiak moment for you Colonel Kisaka for both Kira and Athrun."

Andy laughed as did Kisaka, both agreed it was a good idea. Cagalli just smiled and shrugged. Murrue just shook her head as the rest of them had a comfortable conversation, however the plans for the future was going to be difficult. They might have to wait days, weeks, months, years, no one knows for sure but till the time was right. They could not make their next move on the chess board.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Orb did what?" Gilbert asked as his full attention was on the screen. Athrun and the rest of the crew of the Minerva were glued to the screen.

On the other ship Kira along with Dearka, Miriallia, and Yzak sitting in one room was watching the news cast. They were all awakened for this late night news, as a representative from Orb was making announcements about their alliance to Earth.

"We here at Orb no longer ally ourselves with Earth Alliance; we will remain neutral as the wish of our late princess. We also hereby keep all of our technology and equipment solely for Orb and not for any other nations. We did not follow the main reason why our nation was made, to see peace between coordinators and naturals. Therefore we here by state an official apology to PLANT and other people of Earth for going against our beliefs."

"Orb withdrew," Athrun stated simply in surprise.

Shinn's jaw dropped to the ground, "Orb said they were wrong and apologized?"

**XXXX**

"Those this mean, Orb will no longer fight?" Kira wondered.

"It means Cagalli's memory is not in vain," Miriallia stated simply and held her husband closer.

"Now only if the rest of us can be at peace," Dearka stated simply. "I have a feeling they just started a larger conflict for themselves."

"That might be true, but we can't forget that even though we are at war with Earth, Orb is now stating they are neutral and will not side." Kira said simply "Cagalli had passed a law that they will sanction all forces if they needed rest but they could not attack the enemy in Orb territory lines."

"So," Miriallia looked at Kira. "We can enter Orb?"

"Yes," Kira stated simply. "Of course we have to ask permission first."

**XXXXX**

"We can reenter Orb for repairs," Talia said simply.

"We would have to ask permission," Athrun stated simply. "Thanks to a bill Cagalli passed, it allowed us to dock the first time in Orb."

"So we ask permission," Gilbert stated simply. "Though I would assume some of earth alliance forces may be doing the same."

Athrun nodded, "Yes but if we are in need of repairs they won't turn us away."

"To Orb," Talia asked the chairman.

Chairman shook his head, "It would not be the time since they just made the announcement. They would not like to appear as if they changed sides right away."

**XXXXXX**

"Yzak," Dearka looked at him in shock.

"If we were to enter Orb right now or ask permission, the earth forces may see not only us as enemies but Orb as well." Yzak stated simply. "I think Athrun would have liked it better to have a home to return to earth. Besides, he loved Cagalli it would be only fair to keep Orb alive."

"I see your point," Kira responded to Yzak's comments. "If we return to Orb, it should only be need of Mobile suit repairs."

"I agree," Yzak stated firmly.

"I guess so," Dearka said in agreement. "However, I can't help but wonder what made them change their mind so quickly."

"Could it have been Cagalli," Miriallia whispered but it was not missed by Kira.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

YEAH! Another chapter done!! This one came to me rather quickly on how to set it up. So I hope you enjoyed it! This chapter is like 17 pages long, so I think I am going to make them all relatively long from now on! It's fun this way!


	18. Chapter Eighteen

_Transmobilesuit: yup yup a fast update, glad you like the turn of events. I think I know the feeling about being a slight comp addict, no comp me go nutz! Anyway, I share similar feelings about Yuuna that you do. Hehehe, I am going to have her kick Athrun's butt a few times (wink). I do feel kind of sorry for the imposter but at the same time get off of ATHRUN! He's a taken man and you are hanging on him like he is her play toy. Makes me wonder if he might stray away from Cagalli, if he does that me be pissed._

_Tintin-chan: (chapter 16) Mia is the real name of the Fake Lacus. At least that is what all the official websites I saw that was her real name and in Episode 10 she did say her name._

_(Chapter 17) memory I didn't want to dwell too much on it just a few things here and there. I have had a few e-mails saying that Cagalli should kick Athrun's ass and pretty good too. So I might have to do that. Thanks for your update!_

_Calamity: heavy? Well I didn't think it could be described that way, thanks for your update._

_Angel of dreams: hehehe, yup yup Cagalli is back in action, yup she will kick Athrun's ass and pretty good too might I add! Oh Voltaire! Thanks, for some reason I could not remember the name of that ship! Hehehe, anyway yes they wonder who it was but still what can you do? So yup yup, yes Miriallia was a ZAFT uniform on Voltaire and it is GREEN! Uhhh, she does wear the skirt thing but not the really short ones. Thanks for your REVIEW!_

_Asga: Thanks I am glad you like the slightly altered version of their first meeting. Cagalli will more than likely use Strike Rogue to kick some ASS not only Athrun's. thanks for your review!_

_Shii: I'm glad that you are enjoying the story. What I will do with Mia, just have to wait and see for that. Thanks for your review!_

_AsuCaga: I hope this update wasn't too long and that it met up to speed with my other previous updates._

_Aiko: I'm glad that you have read this story from the first chapter. Thank you for your review!_

_SJ: (Chapter 17) Well, Athrun is a dork. That's all I can say. Cagalli will kick his butt for being such a dumbass._

_Eric: Well, you will understand why a little bit why she's been on the warpath but then again, I would probably be on a small warpath not as big as I have made Cagalli, but it makes it more fun. Hehehe, anyway, yes you are right he almost did commit suicide but we girls tend to forget when we see something we don't like. Chapter 16 was fun, be prepared to see more of Lacus's mood swings until the baby is born. Thanks for your review._

_C-town Chica: Hi hi! Yes, Cagalli is back in ass kicking mode. I thought the council should get a boot in their booties for doing such a poor job. Hehehe, anyway, Athrun is more or less going to go get it when he meets up with his wife. You too also have a Merry Christmas and a great New Years. Thanks for your REVIEW!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**To Only Love You More**_

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Seed, they belong to their respective owners and that's that. Although having a guy that looks like Athrun around wouldn't be so bad, eh?

Story takes place during the time of Gundam Seed, although since I'm not familiar with the new series only been reading up on the current episodes as they come up. So if I'm not 100 percent true, I apologize and will try to correct as I go along.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I choose to stay hidden till I have enough evidence to quiet this group after my life, now that I am known to be alive and well, I rather stay in the shadows till the time is right. Outside this room I am Olivia Marks, but when I call a meeting I am Cagalli Yula Athha." Cagalli stated and Kisaka and party rushed into the room. "And I owe many thanks to these people. They are responsible for my safe keeping. However, you know the rules. I am still dead to Earth and PLANT, and you as a committee will withdraw all allegiance to Earth Forces."

"Ma'am," they all stated and saluted the princess. Cagalli stood up and smiled, as she made her leave. Kisaka, Andy, Murrue, and Lacus followed Cagalli to her closed office. She entered her code and stepped inside with her party. She knew that they had many questions.

"Ask," Cagalli said evenly as she took her seat behind her desk.

"When did you wake up?" Kisaka asked.

"Sunset," Cagalli said as she began reading through documents on her desk.

"Why didn't you wake us?" Murrue ventured.

"I wanted to see my grave sight as Cagalli," Cagalli paused. "Then I wanted to make some amends that Blue Cosmos has made on my country."

"Which you did, I wish I could have seen their faces," Andy stated as he leaned back on the couch. "So what are you going to do now?"

"Fix up the mess Seiran has made while his stay in the council and decide how long they are to stay in prison."

"And what of Athrun," Lacus dared to ask.

"I'm going to kick his ass, as soon as I can get my mobile suit up and running again," Cagalli stated simply. "If he wants a new wife, he can have one but after I kick his ass."

Andy chuckled, "Some things never chance about you girl. That's why I love you for it! Can I get some coffee?"

"You know where it is," Cagalli smiled as Andy went over to the coffee machine.

"When will you make your announcement that you are indeed alive," Lacus asked her friend.

"When the time is right, right now there is too many things going on that would make my being alive more complicated. It's better for the world to think that the council of Orb made the decision on their own to relinquish their alliance with Earth." Cagalli said simply.

"I can see your point," Murrue stated simply as Andy handed her a cup of coffee as well. "However, what if the war gets too far along or will you wait till this is completely over?"

"No," Cagalli stated flatly. "I just have to wait till the moment is right, when all the forces have felt they need to pull back and regroup. It seems that neither side is backing down and when they both back off, I will make it known."

"Good call," Kisaka stated simply. "I want to take a picture of Athrun's face when he finds out though."

"Then we should have a concert," Lacus stated simply and everyone looked at the girl.

"A concert?"

"Why not, I am after all the real Lacus Clyne, am I not? Besides, if they also see that Cagalli is alive and well." Lacus said with a smile. "It would also be a Kodiak moment for you Colonel Kisaka for both Kira and Athrun."

Andy laughed as did Kisaka, both agreed it was a good idea. Cagalli just smiled and shrugged. Murrue just shook her head as the rest of them had a comfortable conversation, however the plans for the future was going to be difficult. They might have to wait days, weeks, months, years, no one knows for sure but till the time was right. They could not make their next move on the chess board.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Chapter Eighteen_

Cagalli sat in her office as paper work came in and out. She was stuck since last night of the surprise meeting with her council. Now they were trying to correct the wrongs they had inflicted, and she had to decide on judgment on those who were with Blue Cosmos. She wanted to be fair and just, but she found paper work stating they had been unfair to the coordinators in their nation.

She sighed, "Public trial." Cagalli smiled to herself and wrote it down on the papers before her. She then continued to read through all the new development stages for the military mobile suits for Orb. She approved of half of them and declined the others.

She quickly turned on the news to see if there was anything new from PLANT or Earth, and the piece of news that she would hear next would make her hand nearly bleed.

"_Lacus Clyne and Athrun Zala have chosen to follow through on their engagement that was established two years ago, here at PLANT we want to give them huge congratulations as the wedding is being prepared_."

Cagalli had punched the glass table next to her desk and it shattered on the ground. She picked up a picture of her and Athrun to only throw it at the wall. Due to the noise, Kisaka rushed into her office and then saw the news broadcast. "Oh boy," Kisaka sighed and quickly went to hold the tempered blonde.

"Get a grip will you," Kisaka told the girl but she just struggled against him. He did not like the fact they are publicly parading Athrun's new found engagement to this fake Lacus and he did not want to be around the real Lacus as she was probably throwing a fit on how this girl does not resemble her. _Good thing Murrue is with her and not me, I just have to handle a reborn Cagalli. _

"THAT IDIOT IS GOING TO GET HIS ASS KICKED!" Cagalli shouted, "Then after that he IS ALLOWED TO GET MARRIED TO THAT BITCH!"

"Cagalli, calm down," Kisaka struggled to keep a grip on the eighteen year old princess. "Athrun may be an idiot but he can't get married till you annual your marriage to him, he can't get married since you are alive!"

"Still, I want to kick his ASS!" Cagalli steamed and somehow found another object to throw at the screen. "Ok, now I feel better."

Kisaka sighed in relief as he let go of the blonde who went back to her duties. She went back to rebuilding Orb before she would kill her husband. If she was nice, he could keep his special friend that is between his legs. She smiled to herself, _that's a good idea so he can't have kids with her._

Kisaka did not dare to ask but he did, "What are you scheming in that head of yours?"

"What I would simply do to my husband when he finds out I'm alive," Cagalli said simply as she began going through her paper work.

"May I ask what it is," Kisaka said simply.

"Let's just say if he does decide to fully go through with his marriage to her, he won't be able to have children with her," Cagalli smiled evilly and Kisaka groaned.

"You don't have to be _that_ cruel," Kisaka stated as he took a seat in front of her desk.

"Oh yes I do," Cagalli stated simply and quickly went to typing up on her computer. "I hate to be around Lacus when I get home, maybe I can just hide myself in work."

"Yeah right, if you do that Lacus will come here and bother you about this whole situation," Kisaka told her. "I had to find out what Murrue has to go through with having to put up with Lacus and her mood swings."

"It's not that hard, just like her rant and then she is done with it." Cagalli stated simply.

"Yes, but before she is done with her ranting and screaming of death to her fiancée, we have to SURVIVE," Kisaka slouched into the chair. "I don't know how you put up with it."

"Easy, I am a woman," Cagalli stated simply. "Speaking of which, how is your family?"

"They're fine," Kisaka stated flatly as he had been busy with all the military work since last night. Cagalli smiled warmly, she greatly appreciated his help. If it wasn't for him, she probably would have been dead and not even able to speak with him today. She was grateful but her husband would not be so lucky when he felt her wrath.

"Huh what," Cagalli had began to get lost in her work and thoughts she didn't even hear Lacus get into her office.

"I said, did you hear about the news?" Lacus asked as Kisaka almost flinched when Lacus sat down next to him.

"Yes," Cagalli responded. "I'm going to cut off his little friend when I see him if he decides to marry her. But before that, I just want to kick his ass."

Lacus laughed, "Good for you, but why do I have this feeling she is just used for political proposes. To be me, she would have to throw away her life in order to do so."

"What do you mean?" Kisaka asked, unsure why he had this strange feeling he was about to get yelled at later by Lacus if he said the wrong thing.

"I am just saying, what if she was ordered to be me considering I have been missing for two years, and the fact that I did play a small role up in PLANT as the chairman's daughter," Lacus paused. "It makes me curious to know if she was someone of no importance or did they just pick a girl who had similar features to my own and have her become me."

"You make a valid point," Kisaka stated. "Then I don't know who I feel more sorry for, PLANT when they realize you've been here all a long or for the girl if she has been forced into the role."

Cagalli nodded, "In either case, the girl has no right to pretend to be Lacus, she should be herself. If I ever find out the reason for her being that way and for chasing my husband I'll rip her to shreds."

"You've gotten more violent," Kisaka stated simply.

"No, I'm just angry that Athrun would agree to that false girl's engagement!" Cagalli slammed her fist on the desk. "I just want to hurry up and tell him I am alive and yet I can't. Everything is hectic here and there; the war is getting more and more difficult. There are pressures from Earth and PLANTs about our alliance to either one. They are now even starting ask for permission to dock on Orb for repairs."

"What will you do?" Lacus asked softly.

"Right now, Orb is priority, if they need repairs they need to go to their own bases. We clean up here and then we can discuss sanctuary for their repairs in Orb." Cagalli stated flatly as she stood up.

"Are your reappearance to the world," Kisaka asked cautiously.

"We'll figure out more in detail, it already seems to be agreed that we hold a concert with the real Lacus. I'll make my appearance then but first making an announcement that I am indeed alive," Cagalli turned to look over at a few pictures of her and Kira. They had taken several brother/sister pictures. She smiled, there were pictures of the children and Lacus with Kira. She touched the one of her and Athrun, "I will make announcements and whatever else at that time."

"I understand," Kisaka stated flatly. "I'm speaking with a few of the media crew here in Orb, the concert can be held near the beaches and can be broadcasted everywhere."

"Sounds good," Cagalli sat back down in her chair. "We just have to plan carefully; we want to have perfect timing as much as possible. Once we see the opportunity we must take it."

"Roger that," Lacus said with a mock salute.

"Well, that's settled. I've gotten reports that Kira has been battling that Shinn Asuka boy up in space. Any time they have to fight against Earth Forces they work together but when it's over they go after each other or at least Shinn after Kira." Kisaka handed Cagalli another report. "Since freedom is now considered our gundam suit, I thought you would like to know."

"Yes, thank you," Cagalli looked through the files. "Is there is a reason Shinn is attacking Kira?"

"Hard to say at the moment," Kisaka told her and Cagalli nodded. "However, there was a transmission from Miriallia Haww Elthman trying to find you."

"Mir got married," Cagalli arched an eyebrow and then remembered a conversation she had held with Athrun. She nodded her head, "What did she want?"

"She had asked to speak with you; she claims that you are alive." Kisaka stated simply.

"Though I trust her, I cannot tell her yet that I am alive. Do not return the transmission," Cagalli said with sadness evident in her voice.

"Understood," Kisaka said dryly.

"Is there anything else that needs to be brought to my attention," Cagalli asked and Kisaka shook his head and then looked over at Lacus.

"I just want to go to PLANT," Lacus told her and Cagalli shook her head. "Why not?"

"You are more than likely with your condition rip out this girl's hair and not only that you're pregnant." Cagalli stated with a smirk. "Besides, I can't take the risk of you getting hurt on your way up to space and back down again."

There was a knock on Cagalli's office door and Cagalli gave the order to enter. It was Doctor Charles with a silly grin on his face, he handed Kisaka a folder who opened it with curiosity. Kisaka gasped and handed it back to him.

"I don't know how you will react, but here is a piece of news for you," Charles handed Cagalli the folder. Cagalli accepted it and nearly fell out of her chair. "Congratulations, you are exactly one month pregnant."

"You serious," Cagalli looked up at her doctor since her childhood who nodded with a smile.

"I though I had seen something different but I didn't test it till I made the blood test yesterday, I confirmed it this morning but I haven't had time to come see you till now," Charles told her and began to walk away. "It means that Athrun Zala cannot get an annual marriage from you, it would have to be a divorce."

"YAHOO!" Lacus said out of the blue and had everyone's attention on her. "So can I see major butt kicking on Athrun, please!"

Cagalli smiled, "I have even more reason to kick his ass. I guess I might have to watch my language since I am going to be a mom."

"At least I'm not the only one, but it means you and I are about a month apart," Lacus stated simply.

"Actually two months," Charles said as he opened the door. "You Miss Clyne are about a two months and a week into your pregnancy and Cagalli is only a month."

"Still we can raise our children together," Lacus said happily. Charles just nodded and left while Kisaka sunk into his seat. _Oh great, two pregnant women!_

The two women began talking about what it is like to know that you are going to be a mother. Cagalli started to worry on how Athrun would react to, when would she be able to tell him that she was pregnant? Would he want a divorce to marry this other woman? She didn't want him to stay because of the baby only, but because he still was in love with her.

So many questions, so little time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Athrun sat in his room alone, he felt so alone and yet he was planning on actually marring Mia. He sighed, it was for an image and yet he didn't want to go through with it. Something was telling him that he was missing something and that Olivia's necklace meant something to him. He could not understand these mixed feelings. He sighed and went to look out the window; Kira and Shinn were at it again.

_When will those two learn?_ They were sparring in their mobile suits to put it friendly, Kira lost the first time but after that Shinn was too lost in his anger to fight back against Kira. Athrun sighed; they had returned to space and stayed just outside of the PLANTS. He didn't know what to do or say, since the news of Orb everyone was trying to make all the officials talk but it was no use.

Making Orb talk is difficult and then some, but he knew that is how Cagalli would have wanted it. Still it made him wonder what was going on down back in Orb. They were being quite secretive for two days. He sighed, it was no use trying to wonder about it.

Athrun saw his monitor flash and walked over to the screen and pressed the button. Athrun saw Kisaka's face with a huge grin. Athrun was confused and yet curious.

"Hey there," Kisaka said simply and Lacus pushed him out of the way.

"Hi Athrun, is Kira with you?" Lacus asked and Athrun smiled.

"Sorry Lacus he is on Voltaire with Dearka," Athrun shrugged and Lacus pouted. Then her pout turned into anger.

"You tell him, that if he does not get his butt back down here soon I'll make sure he gets no MORE SEX!" Athrun was shocked by her comment and then Lacus had apparently stormed off.

"She's been like that for the past few weeks, just be lucky you haven't been around her," Kisaka shuddered. "Anyway, wanted to say a quick something…"

"What is it?" Athrun asked.

"YOU ARE A COMPLETE UTTER IDIOT!" Kisaka shouted which shocked Athrun to no end. "I HOPE YOU THAT YOUR WIFE WOULD KILL YOU FOR THINKING OF REMARRING SO SOON!"

Athrun sighed and turned his face away, "She isn't alive to tell me that."

Kisaka sighed, he so badly wanted to tell Athrun the truth but the problem was Cagalli. If he told him early she would kill him and the fact she is now pregnant he didn't want to upset her. "Look, do you think you are doing her memory any justice by getting married so soon after her death?"

"Well, you probably know this Lacus isn't Lacus, her name is Mia Campbell. She was asked to become Lacus due to Lacus's influence on the people in PLANT," Athrun paused. "In order to keep up the charade they asked me to marry her and I thought since Cagalli was gone, she would understand this would be a marriage with no love."

"Do you really think Cagalli would even approve you marring for those reasons," Kisaka asked sincerely and it made Athrun stop and think. He turned his head away even further from Kisaka. Kisaka knew he was deep in thought about the decision he had made.

"I no longer know, Cagalli is not here and what am I suppose to do?" Athrun asked as he finally faced Kisaka with unshed tears in his eyes. Kisaka really felt for him and wanted to blurt to him she was alive, but he could be sneaky about it.

"Would you wait until we find her body," Kisaka asked.

"What do you mean, isn't her body already buried?" Athrun asked with a confused look on his face.

"We actually never really found her body," Kisaka lied and prayed Cagalli would no kill him.

"What…"

"Wait till we find her body before you marry this Mia," Kisaka told him simply. "You are still considered part of Orb and under my authority so I can order to wait."

Athrun nodded, "I will wait till Cagalli's body is found."

"Oh and Athrun," Kisaka made sure he had Athrun's full attention. "She could very well be alive."

"Even if that were so," Athrun paused. "Would she be the same?"

"If you have no faith," Kisaka said simply. "Then why do you know wear your wedding band on your hand?" With that final question asked the screen turned off and Athrun looked down at his hand. He had put his wedding band on his left ring finger and was about to take it off but did not have the heart to do so.

He didn't know why he had agreed to wait, but it was something worth doing. Cagalli's body did deserve a proper burial and thanks to the removal of certain council members and Orb's neutrality back into place, it would be a proper ceremony. Athrun sighed and walked out of his room, he then chose to go up to the observation deck.

He stood there as Shinn apparently from another defeat from Kira had finally put his thoughts of getting Kira back for his family was something not worth it. As Kira exited his cockpit of FREEDOM he and Shinn shook hands. It made him wonder if something had happened between the two of them while he was speaking with Kisaka.

Kira spotted him and motioned for Athrun to wait for him. Athrun did as he was asked and was glad to see that peace could be made, but whether or not Shinn's dislike for Orb had faded away was yet to be seen. Athrun turned his head when he saw Kira enter.

"You're pretty fiancée told me to tell you that if you don't return to Earth soon, she'll cut you off from all pleasures of sex," Athrun informed his friend who just sighed.

"Those mood swings of hers are starting to scare me," Kira said with a sigh.

"So what happened between you and Shinn?" Athrun asked as he looked over to the three gundams that belonged to Shinn, himself, and Kira.

"Well, he and I had a heart to heart while we were fighting. I made him see that in my position I could not have seen his family and if events turned out differently, it would be difficult to see why we are here today," Kira stated flatly and shrugged. He smiled, "At least making peace with Shinn was easier than trying to make peace with my lovely pregnant fiancée on earth."

Athrun chuckled, "I bet Lacus will just jump into your arms when you return to Earth."

"I hope so, I don't want another night of sleeping on the couch," Kira sighed. "That couch is hard like a rock; I rather spend time with her angry than that damn couch."

"Kira."

"Hmmmm…"

"Did you guys ever find Cagalli's body?"

Kira looked at him shocked by his question, "What do you mean?"

"Kisaka asked me to hold off on the wedding to Mia until he found Cagalli's body," Athrun told him and Kira looked as if he was totally confused. "By your expression there is something going on. Spill it."

"If I could tell you I would, but I'm not sure what you are talking about." Kira told him honestly and wondered why Kisaka would tell him such a thing.

"I have agreed to wait on the plans of the wedding till Cagalli's body is found," Athrun leaned against the railing and sighed deeply. "I can't help but think I'm missing such a big part of the picture here."

"Athrun, it'll make sense soon enough," Kira patted his friend on the shoulder. "I didn't think I could make peace with Shinn and look what happened. Maybe there is hope yet for the rest of this war as well."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A month passed and slowly the war was taking its toll on both sides. The number of people to help defended the lines of Earth Forces and ZAFT had slimmed down to few. Both had to return to their home bases to regroup and hope for the end of the war. Yet Earth was starting to see this war should had never been declared as they were losing and their nuclear weapons were stripped from them by Orb.

Orb took their opportunity thanks to Cagalli working behind the scenes. She had urged council to agree to take away nuclear weapons as they remembered the horrors that come from them. Earth Forces were reluctant until they were told Orb would side with the PLANTs if they do not yield.

Earth Alliance Forces took them and gave them to Orb, who in turn destroyed them and disarmed them to never be used again. Many began to wonder who was the head master of Orb to make such strong decisions. As both sides began to weaken, were plans of revealing the leader of Orb once again.

Cagalli sat in her office alone as Lacus made all the plans for the special Concert back at the house with the children. Cagalli thought for a moment and decided she was going to challenge Athrun. She smiled wickedly, _make sure he gets his mark that I'm around without announcing. And yet, I wonder if his father was alive today, would he approve._

Cagalli felt as if she was lifted into a plane when she saw the spirit of not only of her father but of Patrick Zala. She thought she was crazy or might have been hallucinating since she had been over working. She rubbed her eyes but both the spirits of the men chuckled at the sight of the girl.

"It's good to see you again, Cagalli."

"Father," Cagalli said with tears brimming.

"Yes, Cagalli it is me, I'm so proud of all the things you have done in Orb. You've rebuilt a better nation than what I could have done, and I'm so sorry that I won't be able to meet my grand child."

"Oh father," Cagalli's tears had spilled over and made river of sadden emotions and yet joyed to hear his praise.

"I have to admit, my son did pick well when it came to finding his other half." Cagalli turned her attention to Patrick Zala. "I know that in the end my heart break over my wife's death at Junis Seven, I had become so vengeful that I wanted the whole race of naturals to suffer. Only in my death did I see my mistakes."

"I…I," Cagalli was at a lost for words.

"You make sure my son does not make a mistake by marring this other girl, you make sure he stays grounded and know that he does not have to carry the burden that I might have laid out for him. He'll be a wonderful father, and yet much like your father, Cagalli, I feel ashamed that I cannot also see my grandchild. However, we will both watch over you and your family."

Cagalli stood up but both the images faded from her sight, "Wait!"

Her cries would be in vain and yet she felt comforted. She knew in her heart it was time to tell Athrun she was alive. Cagalli stopped by a local broadcasting station and asked in a few favors. She quickly did her business there and told them exactly all the details that she wanted. There were other matters that she wanted to do first.

She was first going to make sure he got his butt whopped in his mobile suit by hers, her Strike Rouge needed to take a spin to brush off the dust. She quickly made her way down to the huge storage area for mobile suits of Orb.

She knew, she had to be careful she was after all two months pregnant with the future Zala child. She also knew she needed to tell Athrun what his father had failed to tell him during his life, especially in the end. She knew that Kisaka and Lacus would kill her for leaving at such a time but she didn't care.

She found the locker room and found her old suit, she wasn't showing any of her pregnancy yet so it made it easier for her to slip into her old pilot suit. She quickly changed and made her way to the Strike Rouge. She smiled, it looked just as good two years ago. She was going to make sure Athrun Zala paid a little bit for thinking about marring another woman.

Cagalli heard Kisaka's voice over the comm unit, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

"Going to make sure my husband knows to come back to earth; does this still have the voice distorter?" Cagalli asked as she was warming up her mobile suit.

"Why," Kisaka asked unsure of what this blonde pregnant woman was up to.

"Yes or no," Cagalli asked simply.

"Yes," Kisaka responded with anger still evident in his voice. "What are you up to young lady?"

"Nothing much, make sure the launching bay is clear in about ten minutes," Cagalli told him as she cut off the comm link to her guardian's line. "I'm just going to raise a little hell of my own."

Kisaka smiled, "You go and bring him back."

"Oh, I plan on doing much more than that," Cagalli smiled and went on her way. The bay cleared in the time she had instructed and all the systems are go. She quickly launched the Strike Rouge out of the base and flew off to space. She was going to raise some hell of her own and there was no stopping this girl for a quick piece of "in your face".

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kisaka stood in the control room and sighed, he then received a phone call from a local news station in orb. He listens intently as they asked questions if the woman they saw earlier in their studio was indeed Cagalli. Kisaka sighed, he now knew she was up to something and he was filled in with details.

Everyone watched around him with their own questions, if the woman they saw was really the princess. Not much word had leaked around the country and even in military personal that Cagalli was back into her role as leader of Orb. Kisaka took notes down and quickly made his way to the media station.

"I can't believe you did this," Kisaka growled all the way out of the control room to his car.

Kisaka made his way in very little time over to the news station and spoke with the media crew. They showed him a tape that was recorded not so long before his arrival, and he sighed. He knew what she was doing, which meant the concert was going to be pushed ahead.

"Have it air as the princess wishes it," Kisaka instructed.

"So the princess is alive?"

"So it really was her?"

"So everything she said was true?"

"Oh wow, we need to get his thing started!"

"Hurry we don't have much time, by the time she reaches her goal up in space!"

Kisaka just sighed as he watched the media crew prepare the broadcast. He knew it was a bold move, but it could be the end of a war thanks to Cagalli. Hopefully with her idea there will be a true peace, and truly a moment where there is no threat of one being against coordinators or naturals.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Alright, here goes nothing," Cagalli pressed her voice distorter ability and pressed her comm link unit to make her announcement or rather challenge. "Attention all Earth Alliance Forces and ZAFT forces, I suggest you back down, I am a representative from Orb. I have come here to ask for a challenge from Athrun Zala for the memory of diseased fiancée, Cagalli Yula Athha."

All the fighting had stopped at the next section of her declaration, "Actually I should say, she's quite alive and breathing. She wouldn't appreciate her fiancée coming back with a new wife."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Thank you all! Thanks for such wonderful reviews and I wish you all a SAFE holiday and HAPPINESS TO ALL FOR THE HOLIDAY SEASON! I look forward to hearing from you soon and see you next chapter!


	19. Chapter Nineteen

_Asga: hehehe, maybe Lacus did learn a few things from Cagalli, who knows. But pregnancy does do strange things. Thanks for your review!_

_Lightyearsaway: Athrun is an idiot, but oh well! Hehehe, thanks for your review!_

_Angel of Dreams: hey hey hey, what's up? Thanks for the review! Well athrun won't know it is his wife till later, sorry to say. Hehehe, Mia will probably will not be beaten down to badly. But I noticed she does seem to have an attraction towards Athrun in the Destiny series. It's beginning to worry me. Anyway, sure I'll add more Mir and Dearka moments just for you! Heheheh, I don't know if I am going to plan on making her pregnant right away or later. But we'll see!_

_Capricorn Pair: Hello! You like that part eh? About cagalli and cutting something off? Hehehe, my brother told me to keep it in, I was actually going to take it out, but heheheheh. Sorry about the misspelling, I'll try to go back and fix it. If I remember to do it…thanks for your review!_

_SJ: you are correct! Hell has no fury to match any woman's scorn especially when your wife is out to get you. Thanks for your REVIEW!_

_c-town chica: hey, nope I wouldn't want to be athrun either, especially when wife is pregnant and you don't know about it. And when athrun realizes uh oh, I'm an idiot! Kira won't run away, he needs to be a man! Just kidding, but he won't have the chance to when Lacus gets a hold of him. Will Kira fight or watch? You'll have to read this chapter! Thanks for your REVIEW!_

_Michi: thanks for your review, and I apologize if the timeline is confusing. I just kind of impacted a lot in a small amount of time and it has been kind of stretched a little over a month. I hope the chapters afterwards will not confuse you._

_Xxravenwingxx: thanks for your review and your compliment._

_Sora the Rose: thanks for your REVIEW!_

_Eric: hey there buddy! Well I guess you are correct about Cagalli and Lacus being the same. Hehehe, especially when it comes down to picking on their loves. Hehehe, have a merry Christmas and be safe over the holidays if you plan to travel._

_Sakura Blossom161: I hope this update was soonenough for you. Thanks for your review!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**To Only Love You More**_

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Seed, they belong to their respective owners and that's that. Although having a guy that looks like Athrun around wouldn't be so bad, eh?

Story takes place during the time of Gundam Seed, although since I'm not familiar with the new series only been reading up on the current episodes as they come up. So if I'm not 100 percent true, I apologize and will try to correct as I go along.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

Kisaka stood in the control room and sighed, he then received a phone call from a local news station in orb. He listens intently as they asked questions if the woman they saw earlier in their studio was indeed Cagalli. Kisaka sighed, he now knew she was up to something and he was filled in with details.

Everyone watched around him with their own questions, if the woman they saw was really the princess. Not much word had leaked around the country and even in military personal that Cagalli was back into her role as leader of Orb. Kisaka took notes down and quickly made his way to the media station.

"I can't believe you did this," Kisaka growled all the way out of the control room to his car.

Kisaka made his way in very little time over to the news station and spoke with the media crew. They showed him a tape that was recorded not so long before his arrival, and he sighed. He knew what she was doing, which meant the concert was going to be pushed ahead.

"Have it air as the princess wishes it," Kisaka instructed.

"So the princess is alive?"

"So it really was her?"

"So everything she said was true?"

"Oh wow, we need to get his thing started!"

"Hurry we don't have much time, by the time she reaches her goal up in space!"

Kisaka just sighed as he watched the media crew prepare the broadcast. He knew it was a bold move, but it could be the end of a war thanks to Cagalli. Hopefully with her idea there will be a true peace, and truly a moment where there is no threat of one being against coordinators or naturals.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Alright, here goes nothing," Cagalli pressed her voice distorter ability and pressed her comm link unit to make her announcement or rather challenge. "Attention all Earth Alliance Forces and ZAFT forces, I suggest you back down, I am a representative from Orb. I have come here to ask for a challenge from Athrun Zala for the memory of diseased fiancée, Cagalli Yula Athha."

All the fighting had stopped at the next section of her declaration, "Actually I should say, she's quite alive and breathing. She wouldn't appreciate her fiancée coming back with a new wife."

The crew on Minerva all stood around in shock but they were not only ones. Earth Forces and ZAFT military were shocked at the announcement just made. They didn't know what to do, orders hadn't been given out nor instructions to pull back or continue in position. There was not even movement among the mobile suits or the flying crafts that carried them.

"Could the princess still be alive?"

"How is this possible?"

"What should we do?"

"Attack or fall back?"

Cagalli growled as they just stayed as they were, "Earth Alliance and ZAFT forces stand down and returned to your ships, I only want Athrun Zala out on the field. If you do not comply, I'll take even more drastic measures to ensure that all forces return to their ships."

After what seemed like only ten minutes where the mobile suits recalled to their ships. Cagalli smirked and knew now things could get down the business. One mobile suit was still out on the field and she was hoping it was the correct one.

"Are you sure about this Athrun?" Talia asked from her captain's chair.

"Yes, if this pilot wishes to engage me in a fight, then so be it, and apparently she is saying that Cagalli is alive." Athrun paused and sighed, "If she is truly alive maybe this pilot will explain why she has been hidden from me."

"Be careful Athrun," Kira's voice said sincerely to his best friend.

"If I find out you knew anything, I'm going to kick your ass," Athrun told him as he moved over closer to the other mobile suit. He opened up communications with the other pilot, "Pilot of Strike Rogue, I am Athrun Zala to met your request of a fight."

Cagalli smirked and kicked him, Athrun growled. He didn't like cheap shots but then Cagalli pulled out her sword as did Athrun as to two began to battle quite fiercely. Earth Alliance forces and ZAFT were watching intently on this battle between the two. Neither landing a true hit on each other as it was well guarded and truly offensive on both sides.

_She has a similar style to Cagalli's, but she is lot more defensive then Cagalli would have been. _Athrun tried to counter as many attacks as he could but he found himself blocking half of the time. This pilot had done their homework on him to figure out his battling techniques or a really fast observer of the battle field.

Cagalli grunted as Athrun finally landed a hit on her mobile suit's arm, he caused mild damage to it but still it caused mobility to be minimal. She was disappointed she didn't catch his next move quickly enough and yet she was amused that he was fighting so hard against her. She loved a challenge ever since she was young and enjoyed defying the laws of being a woman. However, Athrun had changed some of views on defying the laws of being a woman. She did become more feminine because she wanted to impress him.

She wasn't going to now, after seeing how feminine that fake Lacus appeared she was not going to bend down. At least not for a long while, unless her husband begged on her his hands and knees for forgiveness. She smiled evilly, _I'm not going to let him crawl back that easily._

Cagalli hooted in triumph as she knocked his sword out his hand but he had a small gun ready. "DAMN!" Cagalli cursed, she knew that she did not have much left but then again it was almost time. She just had to hold out a little longer and Athrun would be stumped even more about what was going to happen next.

Back on Minerva…

"Who is that pilot," Shinn asked as they all watched the scene before them.

"He or she is pretty good, but my sister said that you couldn't really tell by the voice," Luna said simply. "She said that the pilot is using something to make their voice sound different."

"Voice distortion device," Kira said simply as he watched the events before him and then a girl that looked like Lacus walked in. Kira arched an eyebrow as every one had greeted her as Lacus. He walked up to her and said something that would turn everyone's eyes on the girl. "You're not Lacus."

"What?" Mia asked nervously as the others looked at her. Chairman Dullindal walked in behind her with a curious look on how he would know so quickly.

"Because Lacus is my fiancée and pregnant back on earth," Kira told the girl as the others watched in shock. Kira had tried to keep quiet since the announcement was made to him by Athrun, but he didn't really meet the girl face to face till now. "I think my future wife is probably throwing several different mood swings because of your appearance."

"If what you say is true, there is no proof to prove I am not Lacus Clyne," Mia told him simply and Kira pulled out a picture. It was a picture of him, Lacus, Athrun, and Cagalli. Mia just looked in shock at the small picture, "How…how…"

"Lacus after the war came to earth with me, and we chose to live at the orphanage with the children that lived there. My sister Cagalli had Athrun by her side, and well I think you can guess a few blanks here and there." Kira said simply as he placed the picture back into his pocket. "So before you go back on stage in front of people, remember you are the not real one. Because if you were, you'd be pregnant and wearing the engagement ring I gave her."

"Hey look, I think it is a draw…" Youlan stated out loudly as they turned their attention to the monitor.

The two mobile suits were directly in front of each other and seeming to be out of ammunition and energy to continue on. They all stared as the two suits had damage here and there but only minor repairs would be needed on both machines. They looked anticipation of what was going to happen next. What would show up next on the screen would surprise them all.

Cagalli's face appeared on all the screens on all military vessels, television screens on earth and in PLANTs. She was wearing her Orb suit and held her face up high. She stared straight into the camera and appeared to be looking straight at you, or at least that was what Athrun felt when he saw the image before him.

"_To all of Earth and PLANT, I am Cagalli Yula Athha of Orb. I am here to make an announcement of peace and that this war should come to an end. I know many of you are surprised to see my image before you now, after the fact for some time now I have been declared dead_."

"Caga…Cagalli," Athrun stuttered as he placed his gloved fingers on the screen, while others just stared in shock at the image before them.

"I know all of you have questions on whether I am real, but if I wasn't could I have been recorded? I know there is a imposter pretending to be Lacus Clyne to help reassure the people of PLANT, but I tell you now the true Lacus Clyne is living on Earth and is currently in Orb."

"She's alive…" Talia sunk deeper into her chair relieved to see the young princess alive.

Others on her bridge were in shock and so were those on Voltaire, Dearka with Miriallia just smiled. Dearka now knew that his wife's suspicions of Cagalli being actually alive were true. He held her in his arms as they watched the events before them. Yzak had his arms crossed as he just observed the scene before him.

"_The reason I was declared dead, was that to protect me from the group that was after to take my life after the announcement of the alterations of my genetics. The fact that I could not considered a natural in their eyes made me a target or an obstacle in their path. They made an attempt on my life which then caused me to lose my memory. Those close around me chose to give me a new identity till I was able to regain the memories of which I had lost_."

Athrun just stared into his wife's face, and his feeling that Olivia was indeed someone he knew was correct. He just stared as she continued to speak about the situation she was in and the situation that the world was in.

"_So I took the name of Olivia Marks until I was able to regain my memories. After some time I regain my memories through the SEED and was able to do my duties as princess of Orb. I was able to do everything in the dark till it was the correct time to reveal myself. I am the reason why Orb pulled from their alliance to the Earth Forces. Orb is neutral and shall remain that way._

"_We will not side with either forces and the war that you fight is meaningless. How can we say that we fight for a pure and natural world when there were many wars even before the Bloody Valentine? Wasn't there wars among just naturals before the existence of coordinators? The world wars? Were they not for conquer and expansion of nations that wanted everything? Selfish weren't they? Are we any different from them? The American Civil War was over the issue of slavery? Should slaves be free or in captivity to work for those who were wealthy enough to not do so?"_

All the military leaders just stood there in shock. The princess spoke of history that were just of natural world before the time of coordinators were ever introduced. Some bowed their heads in shame for they did not really have the heart to listen on what was to come next. Cagalli's words almost sounded as if it were a mother scolding her children of their misbehaviors.

"_What of the wars where one nation to help free it from a dictator, or to help bring them peace? Do we say all those were just? Is war really necessary? In some ways yes, if it weren't for war we would not see how selfish we really are and how stupid we are till we are there. Or even how it is important to remove those who want to make other people's lives miserable._

"_There are times we are jealous of what one can do and cannot do. Coordinators are genetically enhanced, yes. But don't they live up in space and do not experience the real earth? They are in the stars and try to replicate what it is like to live on earth. Naturals who have earth do not wish to share it because they do not have enhanced abilities or that we can catch deadly diseases, but don't we all strive to be a better person?_"

Chairman Dullindal just stood there and listened to the words of someone so young yet held so much wisdom. It appeared as if she was speaking to worlds of people who were either going to listen or turn it away. However, even he could not turn away from such a speaker.

"_Just because one is altered does not mean one is meant to always succeed, what have you succeeded in this war? The only thing I can see is you managed to take more lives than should have been taken. This war is over something that we as humans always do, find someone to blame. Once we find that person to blame we force them to defend themselves. I was visited by my father's spirit and that of Patrick Zala._"

"My father," Athrun was shocked by what he was hearing. His father's spirit visited Cagalli? How can it be possible? He just stared but he was not the only one, it seemed she had caught the attention of all Coordinators and Naturals alike.

"_Patrick Zala told me that his words were from an angry man who could not forget his wife's death. He had to blame someone and wanted to get rid of those to blame. Hurt and angered by the loss of his wife he lost himself in it. He feels sorry for those that follow his example of hate and hurt. He approves of his son's engagement to a 'natural' girl. And yet the world cannot see past their own race._"

"I hate to admit is she is right," an earth force admiral spoke.

"Have we been fighting a war that is only a repeat of something that should have not been?"

"Have we been so blinded by what we feel that we did not look beyond our reasons?"

"_Was not earth filled with naturals racist against their own kind? White versus Black, Americans versus every other nation of Asia, Europe, Latin America…how can we say that we learned from our past if it still lives on today? If one man in his death finds the truth of his mistakes then why can't we in life?_"

"Have we really learned nothing?"

"We all came from earth," a woman spoke as she looked up at the screen. "We coordinators share the same history as the naturals, we all started from earth."

"That girl, she is something different. She isn't really a natural or coordinator."

"But she is a person, a human being, shouldn't that be enough?"

"_Have we learned nothing from our own past? That the war before us was pointless? Naturals and coordinators are no different, we bleed red, we give birth to our children, we speak, we become parents, we chose to live our lives in different ways whether in music, journalism, and so much more. And yet we chose to hate our own kind. When you are ready for peace talks, in one week the real Lacus Clyne will hold a concert for all to watch. If you wish for a true peace and willing to learn from past mistakes, then join us. If not then Orb will take strong measures to end a war that should have never happened."_ _Cagalli paused and smiled, "If you do see my fiancée let him know he is huge trouble, I don't think I like his new fiancée at all. But if you do wish to end our relationship, I get to kick your butt around earth a few times."_

The video ended but to the world around them they did not know. They all assumed it was live, considering the ones in space did not know that Cagalli Yula Athha was sitting in front of them and now currently departing from them. Athrun was about to signal back to the mobile suit but he was being pulled back into the Minerva. He was stunned and would continue to be stunned as he would move about the ship.

"Athrun, are you alright?" Kira asked but received a punch in the nose. Kira looked at him in shock and yet not truly. He knew he was upset after seeing Cagalli on the screen.

"You knew she was alive and you did not even bother to tell me!" Athrun shouted and it was seen by Mia, Dullindal, and the crew that was around him.

"I couldn't tell you, Kisaka even told me not to tell you for the risk of screwing with her head," Kira shouted back. "I wanted to tell you but if I did would it have helped Cagalli?"

"You should have told me, now I have a pissed off blonde waiting for me to show up only to kick me around when I get back!" Athrun shouted and the others looked at him in shock. He was angry and sober might they all add.

"Well, you don't have a mood swinging fiancée back home do you, instead you paraded around with this fake bitch since you been up here haven't you?" Kira shouted back as he punched Athrun back at his nose. "You haven't once thought about it have you? You were in your self pity mode and just moved on in a blink of an eye. Did you really wait till we found her body?"

Athrun growled as the two best friends were now bloodying each other's faces. Lacus was not going to be happy with either one of them. Lacus would probably smack Kira first and then probably kill Athrun for harming her fiancée, but at that moment neither cared. They were angry with each other and it didn't' matter how the other felt.

The others tried to break up the fight but it proved to be in vain. They let the two fight until they seemed they were too tired to continue did they try to separate them. Dullindal sighed as the two finally were separated but only seemed to be filled with more energy to kick each other around more. They would have to be put in separate areas till they were ready to cooperate with each other.

Talia had ordered them to the bridge, it was like telling them they were in time out. The situation on Minerva was going insane and Dullindal had made a request to dock in PLANT since the high council had requested a meeting to take in consideration of Cagalli's proposal from the earlier broadcast. Earth was doing the same thing as they made their way back into the earth's atmosphere to convene about the current situation.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cagalli stood in her office; it had been three days since her time in space. Athrun had tried to contact her about the broadcast but she chose to keep quiet till the week's time was up. She sighed as she walked out of her office and it was announced to Orb that their princess had arrived. Everyone was overjoyed and Orb was glad that someone was upholding their ideas of neutrality and coordinators and naturals should live in peace.

She made her way back to the Athha Mansion where it felt so lonely without everyone there. Her father had at least tried to make it comfortable, he was there many days when she was younger but as she got older and more rebellious the distant they had become. She still loved him like a father even in her rebellious years of a teenager.

Cagalli smiled when she saw the wedding picture of her and Athrun, the minister insisted that he took one and so they had let him do so. They smiled lovingly together and Cagalli touched it gently. With her other hand she pulled out the necklace with the wedding ring hanging on it. She smiled, by Athrun's reaction she knew that he still loved her and yet it bothered her how he had a small fling, if you could call it that, with Mia Campbell the Lacus look alike.

Chairman Dullindal and Mia had contacted her about the situation to inform the engagement was a show so that they could believe Mia was Lacus. Cagalli didn't buy it, she knew it was a way for Athrun to forget about her and it upset her. But she could not blame him and continued her way down to her room, the room she had shared with Athrun the night before he left. She smiled at the memories, "You better come home soon honey."

Cagalli laughed and placed a hand on her stomach, "I have news for you dad." Cagalli laughed even more but more in joy about their child to come into the world. She didn't know how happy she could be at the thought of children but also having the approval from not only her father but from Athrun's was enough hope that it would work out all in the end.

She knew the PLANTs were going to come to the concert and for the talks of peace. Earth still hadn't given their answer and it looked as if it was no, but there was still time. The American president did give a response saying he would attend on behalf of his country but not for the whole earth and there was yet to hear from the rest of the world. Cagalli sighed as she readied herself for bed and saw the outfit that Lacus had found for her to wear for the concert and groaned.

She could not believe Lacus would do something like this, but then again she was pregnant and acting strangely. She even got Minerva and Voltaire to dock in Orb a day before the concert, after begging for her permission to do so. She had heard that Dearka and Miriallia had married and smiled, she couldn't wait to see them. Their marriage has yet to be publicly announced but it was a sweet idea that they were married.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What do you mean, you're pregnant?" Dearka asked in shock.

"Just what it means, I'm going to have a baby," Miriallia told him. "You don't want a baby?"

Dearka quickly wrapped his arms around his wife, "No, of course I want the baby. I just was surprise that's all. I mean I didn't expect to hear such news so soon. I thought we were going to wait till we had children."

Miriallia returned his embrace and smiled, "I'm glad."

"Oh baby," Dearka kissed her cheek and held her closer to his body. "I don't know if I'll be a good father, I know you'll be a wonderful mother. I just don't know if I can handle doing the job."

Miriallia shook her head, "You'll be a great dad. Truly wonderful, I have no doubt. I guess our one night on PLANT caused us to be pregnant, which might I add would be the reason why I am showing a little bit."

"So we made an early jump in our family lives, but I think we can handle it." Dearka kissed her lovingly on the lips. "Why did you wait so long before you told me?"

"I wasn't ready to tell you, I've known for quite some time." Miriallia told him. "I was also thinking of names to name the baby."

"Oh really," Dearka asked with a warm smile. "What might they be?"

"I want to name him Nicol, after your friend who died the same day as Tolle." Miriallia smiled, "They both gave their lives during the first war and should always be remembered."

"Are you sure it is a boy?" Dearka asked with a bigger smile.

"Well if it is a girl all we do is add the 'e' at the end," Miriallia smiled and Dearka felt pride surge through him. He was overjoyed that she would name their child after his friend. He missed him when he found out that their young friend had lost his life. He knew his parents were heartbroken and would be proud to know they were honoring his memory.

"Thank you Mir," Dearka said lovingly into her ear.

"For what," she replied simply.

"For everything," Dearka said simply as the two spent their next few moments in each other's arms till they heard someone clearing their throat. They turned to see Yzak with a smirk on his face.

"Nice to see you two all happy," Yzak said simply as he walked into the rec room.

"Well, thanks Uncle Yzak," Dearka said with a goofy smile and Yzak arched his eyebrow.

"I'm not related to you, so don't you dare call me uncle again." Yzak said with a growl and Dearka along with is wife just laughed.

"Oh come on Yzak, it's all in fun," Miriallia said warmly. "Our child will did a god father if something were to happen to us."

Yzak looked over at the couple in shock but Dearka was looking at his wife in shock. Miriallia just smiled, "You are the only one of us from the first war that hasn't settled down with someone. Kira has Lacus, and from the looks of it Athrun still has Cagalli. Sai and Kuzzey are with someone, Dearka has me, but what about you?"

Yzak sighed, "I haven't really been looking. It's just been one of those things I haven't really thought about."

Dearka sighed, "After all those girls that throw themselves at you and you have not found someone to spend your days with?"

"Sometimes I wonder if I am meant to have someone," Yzak said with a sigh and walked out of the room. He didn't want to admit he had been dating Mia Campbell before she was transformed outwardly into Lacus. He walked down the hallway until he reached his room. He looked at the picture frame, there was Mia when she had her original hair color, granted before she slightly altered her appearance she looked like Lacus.

Yzak sighed, "I was attracted to her personality, your sincerity and your willingness to be humble."

Yzak sighed when he saw the communications screen go off in his room and he turned it on. There was Mia's face there smiling up at him, he smiled in return. He knew that she had developed feelings for Athrun but he didn't mind. He had to admit it did sting a little.

"Hello Mia," Yzak said simply as he sighed.

"It's been a while," she said with a warm smile.

"Are you and Athrun still planning on marrying?" Yzak asked as he slouched into his chair.

"No, I honestly don't want to be pushed into a marriage without love and with a false name. I was asked to help out PLANT as Lacus Clyne but not get married under her name," Mia said simply. "People need Lacus, they never need Mia."

"I need you, doesn't that count for something?" Yzak asked and Mia then looked up quickly to meet his gaze through the screen. "I've always needed you but you seemed to be always else where."

"Oh Yzak, I'm so sorry." Mia said sadly, it was true she had been ignoring him and had pushed him away since the chairman had asked her to do such a task. She sighed when she saw a small frame on the edge of the screen. "Is that us?"

Yzak nodded as he flashed the girl the picture, Mia sighed it was her when she was a blonde and her normal shade of blue for her eyes. It was before she wore the contacts and dyed her hair pink along with hair extensions. She just wanted to return to being Mia since the word was out that Lacus Clyne was alive and well.

"I want to see you," Mia said simply and Yzak looked at her questionably. "I can go aboard your ship?"

Yzak just smiled, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I don't want to pretend to be someone I am not, like you said the whole world might not need me, but I know someone who does." Mia smiled and Yzak nodded.

"I will go make arrangements," Yzak smiled and ended the link. He quickly made his way up to the bridge to get in contact with Talia Gladys about having Mia aboard his ship instead of hers. He wanted to see her again and now that Mia was talking about returning to herself, he was extremely excited but was not going to let it be known to the rest of the crew.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You feel better," Yzak asked as Mia stepped out of the his shower. She smiled and looked over at him, they had spent all night trying to get out all of the hair extensions and it seemed to had paid off. Though Mia still had pink hair but she had taken out the color contacts and was almost back to her usual self. She jumped into his arms with a huge smile on her face.

"I feel so much better, especially without the long hair," Mia said simply as she laughed. "I am me again!"

"Yes you are, the beautiful Mia Campbell I happen to see in the park," Yzak ran his hand through her hair, it felt slightly rough due to the hair dye and yet soft as it was once before.

Mia blushed at his comment, "You know, when I first saw you, you had that dreadful scar and now you are scar free."

"Well some things are better left in the past then kept in reminder of what should be let go," Yzak said simply.

"I guess you are right, anyway I heard your friend Dearka is going to have a baby with his new wife," Mia told him as she sat down on his bed once she untangled herself from his arms.

"Yes, apparently she is a few months pregnant," Yzak told her simply. "What made you attracted to Athrun?"

Mia was stunned by the question and the change of subject. "I guess I got lost in the role of Lacus and thought I should play the part. He is handsome but you could tell his heart belonged to someone other than Lacus. I tried to get lost in someone and their feelings and I forgot my own. Do you forgive me?"

Yzak kneeled before the girl with a smile, "I care for you deeply. Isn't that all that matters now?"

Mia nodded, "Yes. The chairman will not like the fact that I have left without notice other than to the captain. Much less that I have taken the appearance of Lacus away from me. Although I don't think he'll mind since the real Lacus is back on earth."

"Let him think what he wants," Yzak told her as he caressed her face.

"Ok, I can do that." Mia said simply and she hugged him tightly once again. "Can I meet your friends?"

"If you get changed into something other than my clothes," Yzak said as he noticed that Mia was dressed in his night clothes. "I don't think it would go well among the crew that you are wearing the clothes that I sleep in."

Mia smirked, "Oh?"

"Mia," Yzak said simply as she walked out the door of his room. He chased after her knowing that it will cause more controversy of her stepping out of his room in his clothes.

Dearka stepped out of his room to see a Lacus look a like floating down the hallway with Yzak chasing after her. He had heard from someone else that the girl's name was Mia, and apparently it was true if Yzak was calling after her using that name. The girl just laughed as she floated away from Yzak. Dearka noticed she was wearing Yzak's pajamas.

"So what have you two been doing," Dearka shouted as Yzak passed by him. Yzak just flipped him off as he went after the girl. Dearka chuckled as Mir joined to stand next to her husband. Both were ready to report for duty when they saw Yzak chasing after a girl.

"So he does have someone," Miriallia stated flatly with a smirk on her face.

"Apparently so, and he's been hiding which means we get to drag it out of him later," Dearka said as he floated after the merry couple that were chasing each other down the halls.

"Hey!" Miriallia called after her husband as she began to chase after him so they could ride the elevator back up to the bridge together as it seemed their commanding officer is off chasing a girl in his pajamas. Miriallia had to admit it was quite funny to see Yzak in his uniform chasing Mia wearing his pajamas. It was sight that would cause much more rumors to spread about their commander.

Miriallia had caught up to Dearka who was waiting for her in the elevator, he held out his hand as she accepted it to pull her in. Once she was in they went up to the bridge and plotting how to get Yzak to speak about what just happened between him and Mia.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cagalli sat in her office nervous; it was one day prior to the deadline. Kira had contacted her that Voltaire was requesting landing in Orb. She had granted them their request and Kira had rushed into her office that afternoon. Kira was not the only one, Yzak with Mia Campbell who was acting as Lacus was apparently Yzak's girlfriend, and Miriallia now married to Dearka had all came running into her office with millions of questions.

Cagalli had tried her best to answer all of them but they would just continue to ask more questions of her and what she had been up to. Cagalli smiled when Lacus had entered the room and nearly knocked Kira on the ground when she kissed him. Yzak raised his eyebrows as he held Mia's hand comfortably in his own and Dearka had his arms wrapped around Miriallia when they all saw Lacus come in.

Cagalli sighed, it was a shock to see her run that quickly but then again she threatening everyone around until Kira showed up. Now he was here and no more threats or at least they hoped. Kisaka stood in the doorway and cleared his throat and Lacus backed away from Kira who just held a goofy grin on his face.

"It seems I've delivered the fiancée to the correct place, so I'll take my leave," Kisaka closed the door and Cagalli groaned. Lacus was not stuck to Kira like glue and her being pregnant you just had to go with the flow of her mood. And you sincerely hoped she stay in the cheery mood and did not all of the sudden change into evil happy section of her mood swing area.

"Cagalli have you heard word from any of the earth forces?" Yzak asked as he looked over at the blonde woman.

"Yes," Cagalli sighed. "All of the earth's respective nations will be here tomorrow along with all of the ZAFT high council who had already informed me of their intentions of coming down to Orb. Everyone should be here tomorrow morning and the concert is in the evening." Cagalli paused for a moment, "So after the concert will there be a moment of a brief outline of what is expected from both sides. Then the following day will be the moment of truth. I'll, of course, need all of you to attend as participants of the war previous."

"Of course," Yzak stated simply. "We'll do anything to help you."

"Yeah, so no worries miss princess," Dearka said simply as Miriallia nodded in agreement. "I think we can handle some paper pushers that might have grown a office gut while sitting behind a desk for all of their terms."

"Dearka," Miriallia playfully slapped him on the shoulder. "I hope you don't plan on letting our child grow up in that kind of smart-alecky kind of way."

"You're pregnant too?" Cagalli asked with a shocked expression.

"Yes, Lacus isn't the only one pregnant." Miriallia placed a hand on her stomach with a warm s mile and caress on her cheek from Dearka.

Cagalli smiled, "Oh boy. As long as you don't have strange mood swings and cravings as Lacus, I'll be fine."

Lacus gave Cagalli a glare who just shrugged in response as everyone laughed. Kira just held his fiancée closer and Mia smiled as she finally got to meet the real Lacus and she was everything she imagined. Only this time around Lacus was pregnant and moody. Mia leaned into Yzak's shoulder which actually helped Lacus's dislike towards her end when she saw the display between Yzak and Mia.

Lacus was happy that Mia did have someone other than chasing Athrun and pretending to be her. She had actually gotten to speak to her before she entered Cagalli's office and she really was a nice girl pushed into a role. Even though she was asked, it was almost she was shoved to answer yes.

"Cagalli, what of Athrun," Kira asked as he looked at his sister who turned blank with her expression.

"I'll deal with him after all the talks," Cagalli said flatly. "I don't know if I can face him after all of what has happened, I'm not even sure if he wants to come back to Orb."

"You have to be kidding me." Mia said with an expression that read as if she could not believe what the blonde was saying. "Athrun Zala is madly in love with you and it was obvious when he started beating up on poor Mister Yamato when he heard the news of you not being dead."

"Athrun did what?" Lacus asked in a low tone and Kira slowly backed away from Lacus. The tone was not something that any man wants to hear, because it only means one thing…you are in deep trouble.

"Uh, Mia, I think you can stop with the details," Kira said nervously as his fiancée gave him the death glare and all the males in that room cringed at the sigh of Lacus. The sweet Lacus had turned into a very evil and mean looking woman.

Cagalli giggled, "It's kind of heard to believe when he was quick to get himself in a situation that he was engaged again."

"I can understand that, but it's a marriage without love." Mia said as she held Yzak's hand closer to her body. "I would not have been able to go through a marriage under a false name and with out love. My heart is with Yzak, not Athrun. I almost forgot as I got further into the role of playing Lacus."

Cagalli nodded in understanding when her phone rang, "Athha here."

"Minerva has landed. And is docked on one of our outer bay areas where Miss Clyne had requested it to be, the crew is now building the stage to her standards."

"Thank you," Cagalli ended the conversation there. "It seems we are going to need to prepare for tomorrow. The crews of all the vessels here have been informed to stay on their ships, their captains or leaders are allowed to disembark and those of their choosing. Once negations are done will they be able to disembark onto Orb."

"Understood," Yzak told her as they stood up to leave. "I wish you luck tomorrow with the concert, rumor has it that the princess will be giving a performance?"

Cagalli looked over at Lacus who just smiled, "If I do, it'll be because a certain pregnant pop star had it planned without my consent."

"I see," Miriallia stated simply. "But I heard that she actually can sing, so I can't wait to see if it is true or not."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The day had finally come, it was the night of the concert. Lacus Clyne had done a wonderful performance for the people who had made the effort to show up. She smiled, she got to spend time with her fiancée and both agreed that if that peace talks went well they were going to have a huge public wedding.

However, the reason this event would be a success was the fact that all the key leaders had shown up to meet for the talks of peace. All of PLANT high council had appeared for the event and all of the Earth's key leaders. It had made the burdens of worry lift off of everyone's shoulders. Minerva had showed up in time for the decorations and preparations along with all of the media crews in frenzy.

Lacus was upon the stage with a microphone in hand and wore an elegant dress that would no longer fit her once her pregnancy would become further along. She smiled as the night had finally come. The streets were filled with those that wanted to see this live and in person. She had made her brief speech and sang her songs. Mia had done a duet with her to prove there were no hard feelings between the two girls.

Mia then smiled, "Ladies and Gentlemen of Earth and PLANT I am proud to announce the real reason we are all here tonight."

"The princess of Orb, Cagalli Yula Athha is alive and well, and she is here now to perform for you all. Surprising, and yet exciting!" Lacus said as the crowd went silent. The lights around the stage dimmed as they waited for their next cue to begin the music.

Cagalli walked over to the stage while the lights were dim. She sighed as she walked over to the center of the stage. She could not believe that Lacus had talked her into this and would get her back later.

Cagalli stood up on stage and waited for her cue. It was her grand entrance back into the world. She didn't know how the world would react with her standing before them alive. Would they accept her? Well there was no time to back down now, and the fact Athrun was there watching her made her even more nervous.

She didn't like the fact he had a small 'affaif' with Mia but yet she had heard her side of the story and not Athrun's. So it made her wonder what she should do to make sure he learned his lesson not to lose faith in her. She smirked, well the song would be one way and maybe some hand to hand combat. At least that would not end in a draw like their battle up in space.

_Here's the thing, we started out friends  
It was cool, but it was all pretend  
Yeah yeah, since you been gone_

The lights were dim and the only thing you could hear was her voice. The music was playing in the background, from Lacus's band. Mia and Lacus stood next to each other with wide smile on their faces. With the help from Mia was Lacus able to convince Cagalli to not only wear the outfit she was currently wearing but get her to sing a song. Mia had picked it out for Cagalli and it didn't take long for her to learn the song.

_Dedicated, you took the time  
Wasn't long till I called you mine  
Yeah yeah, since you been gone_

Cagalli could not believe the outfit she was wearing, she didn't know how everyone talked her into black leather, but it fit just right. Her hair flared out to give her an edgier appearance, but it also looked feminine. She could not believe Lacus talked her into singing a song, but it was what she was feeling and yet at the same time it was exaggerated.

_An all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I picture me with you  
That's all you'd ever hear me say_

The lights completely shined upon her and the crowd gasped who they saw and how they saw her. They didn't know if this was really Cagalli or this so called sister. But it was announced to the world that indeed that Olivia Marks was Cagalli Yula Athha. And the people not only there but around the world and in space were happier than ever. They would soon rejoice at the sight of her.

Her leather outfit just might cause some controversy but who cared? Black leather pants that fitted her slender legs with black heels, and then her black zip up vest that left little to the imagination and yet was conservative. The fingerless gloves added a little rougher look but not much. If you didn't know she was the princess you thought she was a rocker pop star. Her hair was curled and flaring with her movements. It was interesting to see her tough and yet feminine.

_But since you been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you, now I get what I want  
Since you been gone_

The crowd was cheering, Cagalli was alive and she was well. They seem to react and jump up and down with the lyrics of the song. Cagalli finally just let herself loose and began moving the rhythm of the music. Though it was not as fluid as Lacus but it was like a rock song, so who cared?  
_  
How can I put it, you put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah yeah, since you been gone_

Athrun's eyes were going to bulge out if they already hadn't, they were on the ship of Minerva and it was being broadcasted around the world and in space to PLANT. He didn't know if he was more shocked that she was announced alive and standing before him, the fact she fooled him being Olivia, or the fact she was in leather pants and a small black leather vest.

Kira just smiled as he noticed his friend's reaction, he had accompanied his sister and fiancée to Minerva. He had felt awful for keeping the act up with him and had paid with a bloody nose from him and Lacus, but until Cagalli regained all of her memories it was impossible to tell him the truth.

_How come I'd never hear you say  
I just wanna be with be with you  
Guess you never felt that way_

Cagalli pulled the microphone off the mic stand and walked across the stage towards the front edge, Minerva had set up on deck and the crowd was going _crazy_. So she decided to join in and jump. Mia and Lacus looked at each other and joined in the fun of the concert. They too jumped up and down and it was not missed by Kira who stood next to Athrun.

"Are you sure Lacus should be jumping?" Athrun asked as he looked at the pink princess.

"She'll be fine, it isn't like she is jumping too high," Kira said simply.

_But since you been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you, now I get what I want  
Since you been gone_

If the ship hadn't been completely docked, one would be afraid that they would fall over from all of the jumping. Athrun didn't know what to think anymore, Kira was jumping in excitement next to him and even Shinn along with some of the younger crew members. It was strange to him that Cagalli had changed so much and yet still be the fiery girl he met on the beach two years ago.

_You had your chance, you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth I just can't take it  
Again, and again, and again, and AGAIN!!!!!!!........._

Some of the lyrics reminded Cagalli of her relationship with Athrun earlier on, but she knew it changed. But still she couldn't help but be a little mad and make him think she was pissed off at him. She didn't know how right she was as continue to sing.

_But since you been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you, now I get what I want  
Since you been gone_

The music continues to play and Cagalli did something unladylike she jumped into the crowd who caught her. They passed her body along and she just let the crowd sing along with the lyrics. They eventually placed her back on the stage where Mia and Lacus helped her back up.

The music ended and the roar of the crowd was unbelievable. Everyone was cheering her name and Cagalli just laughed in joy. It worked out great, better than what Lacus said it would have.

They wanted more and she didn't know what to do, she didn't even know herself anymore after that number. She had gotten herself lost in the moment. That she had forgotten she was the leader of Orb but then again, she didn't care at the moment.

She bowed to the crowd and they all applauded, "This was not just a show to show that I'm alive. It is true I had some memory loss, but I am not going to let Orb, Earth, and PLANT fight a war that is meaningless. You all know that I was engaged to Athrun Zala, a coordinator, and I am not ashamed of that." Cagalli paused for a moment, "There is nothing wrong with peace between coordinators and naturals, and we are both part of the human race and belong to the same faiths. How can we say that we are different?"

Lacus then stepped in, "If this fighting doesn't stop now, what of our children?" Lacus asked as she placed a hand on her stomach, she was starting to show slightly of her pregnancy. "If we continue this cycle of hate how will there be peace for our children?"

"Sometimes it better to push away our own selfish thoughts and look forward the future that we all wish for," Mia interjected.

"Bitter ties are not worth losing generations of peace and new ideas, hope," Kira said as she stepped forward to hold his wife. "What my wife and sister have done was to show you that we are people. Our talents are just that talents, Cagalli though a natural can sing and Lacus a coordinator is the same, how can you say that we are different?"

"I know, some of you question my genetic history, it is true experiments were done however," Cagalli paused, "I am who I am and who I will always be. Cagalli Yula Athha, Princess and leader of Orb. And I am proud to announce that it is time for peace talks, we'll announce the results when the talks are all done."

Cagalli then walked off stage followed by her brother and future sister-in-law. There was hundreds of press waiting to ask questions but yet there were answers going to come. She knew she had sparked many people's interests but was it enough. She didn't know but she knew she had sparked Athrun's interest. He quickly went to follow them, but was stopped before he could say anything.

Shinn looked at him, "I think you need to give her space."

"What?"

"Athrun, think about it, you had an affair so to speak when you thought she was dead, do you think she is going to welcome you back with open arms?" Shinn asked with a curious look.

"I guess you're right, but it's just strange to know she is actually Cagalli," Athrun told him as he saw Cagalli had turned to face him. Her eyes told him everything he needed to know, she still loved him but she also needed time to heal and do the things she needed to do right now. "I guess I can wait till she's ready."

Shinn turned to see Cagalli looking at them, and she then turned and walked away. Athrun sighed as she walked out of his sight back into the ship, and some of the younger crew were saying how awesome the princess of Orb really was. They could not believe she could sing not much less rile up a crowd so well.

"When you are ready Cagalli, I'll be waiting," Athrun whispered as he soon walked back into the ship. He would wait till his dying breath to know if he and Cagalli could go back to their lives as Husband and Wife.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for everyone who has been reading this and supported this story. I have enjoyed writing and I hope this can be considered a little bit of a Christmas gift to you today! I hope you enjoyed this update and I'll see you all next chapter. Merry Christmas and I'll see you again hopefully before the new years.

I also do not own the song that was done by Kelly Clarkson off her new album Breakaway. I didn't want to add it in the beginning for it might have given away the chapter.


	20. Chapter Twenty

_Hello peoples! I hope you all had a great Christmas! I sure did, it was fun! My boyfriend did something extra special for me and my family. So anyway, you know what I am here for._

_Akirou: (chapter 18)Thanks for your review! I'll try to keep this story alive until the very end!_

_Shii: (chapter 18)Thanks for your review! I'll try to keep up the work to the same level for every chapter. _

_Angel of Dreams: Heheh, I'm glad I could lighten up your holiday. Yes Mir is pregnant, I figured I couldn't leave her out of the love fest. Hehehe, after all she is married and might as well have her be a mom too. Well, the whole Mia thing kind of bothered me, so I thought well Yzak is still single why not him. So yup yup…_

_As for Cagalli forgiving Athrun, you'll have to wait and see in this chapter will those answers be revealed. Wow, thanks for that awesome compliment about my story, I have to admit when I saw Athrun dress up in his old uniform it really disturbed me, I don't know if you had seen that episode yet. But yeah, sorry if I ruined it for you. I enjoy your long reviews, so don't worry about it._

_Eric: Hi eric! I'm glad that you liked her speech, I wanted to make it powerful and yet realistic at the same time. I have to admit I do see Yzak with Mia, for some strange reason. I don't know if the story in Destiny will turn out that way. It's just destiny is starting to disappoint me when it comes to Athrun and Cagalli. It's like they are broken apart and yet he still in some way proposed to her. _

_UGH! Anyway, Cagalli forgiving or not forgiving Athrun is all answered in this chapter. So I hope you enjoy this chapter, and since Dearka and Mir already more or less had a wedding, I can make it a double with Kira/Lacus and Athrun/Cagalli. I don't know if it'll be in this chapter but maybe in the next one. Thanks for your review!_

_C-Town Chica: Well, almost everyone is pregnant. I'm glad you have been enjoying all of Lacus's mood swings. It's been fun writing them. I can see Cagalli being the way you described her to be when she is getting through those phases. Hehehe, I'm glad you thought of Cagalli's speech the way it was. Well some guys are two year olds when it comes to fights, and so are the rest of us. So what can we say! Thanks for your review!_

_Asga: Yes there is Mia/Yzak in my story. Hehehe, thanks for your review._

_Sakura Blossom161: I'm glad that you enjoyed the rather long chapter. I hope this update was soon enough for you. Thanks for your review!_

_Tintin-chan(chapter 18) I'm glad you laughed during the challenge portion. The fake lacus is kind of annoying the fact she is taking on such a task, but yet it's hard to figure her out. as long as she stays off Athrun I'll be fine. But it makes me wonder what hardships will Athrun and Cagalli will go through in Destiny. Yuuna chasing after Cagalli and Athrun up in space and in his old uniform?_

_(chapter 19) I'm glad you like this chapter. Cagalli is going to get Athrun's ass a good whooping in this chapter. So stay tuned for that._

_Xokiraluver69: I'm glad that you have enjoyed the story thus far. I'm glad that you are looking forward to other chapters as they come along. Thanks for your review!_

_Alex: yea you did kind of rhymed, and thanks for your review._

_Akirou: I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter. I think Cagalli should be a bit of a rock princess considering Lacus is more pop kind. Anyway, thanks for the review!_

_Sparrow: Thanks for your REVIEW!_

_KiraLacus/RyomaSakuno Forever: Well Kira should be scared, pregnant women are scary. I've met some that are always the same and then some really change. It's funny! I really do hope that at least Kira and Lacus can finally tie the knot, and if Cagalli does not marry Athrun, I'll be kind of pissed off! Thanks for your REVIEW!_

_Transmobilesuit: Yup yup, conclusion is coming up I don't know when, I might just keep a few chapters here and there to make it more fun! Anyway, what is this about Cagalli marry Yuuna! Athrun proposed to her and she is going to agree to marry that two face jerk?!?! UGH! NO WAY! Hey where do you get all this information from, hook me up! Hehehe, thanks always for your review!_

_Kagaribi: hello there! Well, I'm not perfect when it comes to grammar and spelling, because one I'm human and two I am multilingual so it's a bit difficult for me, but I do try and I don't always see it when I go back through them, so sigh. I'm glad that you've enjoyed the way Cagalli is portrayed in this story. I think in Destiny, they are ripping apart Athrun and Cagalli, which is getting on my nerves. If they don't get together I'll be really, really PISSED! I did not know that Yzak was going to have a fiancée if I knew that then I would have used her instead. However, if I am to write another story I'll make sure that Yzak is with her. I'll try to read some of your fics as well. And you have a happy new years as well, and thanks for the review._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**To Only Love You More**_

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Seed, they belong to their respective owners and that's that. Although having a guy that looks like Athrun around wouldn't be so bad, eh?

Story takes place during the time of Gundam Seed, although since I'm not familiar with the new series only been reading up on the current episodes as they come up. So if I'm not 100 percent true, I apologize and will try to correct as I go along.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_To all of Earth and PLANT, I am Cagalli Yula Athha of Orb. I am here to make an announcement of peace and that this war should come to an end. I know many of you are surprised to see my image before you now, after the fact for some time now I have been declared dead_."

"_The reason I was declared dead, was that to protect me from the group that was after to take my life after the announcement of the alterations of my genetics. The fact that I could not considered a natural in their eyes made me a target or an obstacle in their path. They made an attempt on my life which then caused me to lose my memory. Those close around me chose to give me a new identity till I was able to regain the memories of which I had lost_."

"_So I took the name of Olivia Marks until I was able to regain my memories. After some time I regain my memories through the SEED and was able to do my duties as princess of Orb. I was able to do everything in the dark till it was the correct time to reveal myself. I am the reason why Orb pulled from their alliance to the Earth Forces. Orb is neutral and shall remain that way._

"_We will not side with either forces and the war that you fight is meaningless. How can we say that we fight for a pure and natural world when there were many wars even before the Bloody Valentine? Wasn't there wars among just naturals before the existence of coordinators? The world wars? Were they not for conquer and expansion of nations that wanted everything? Selfish weren't they? Are we any different from them? The American Civil War was over the issue of slavery? Should slaves be free or in captivity to work for those who were wealthy enough to not do so?"_

"_What of the wars where one nation to help free it from a dictator, or to help bring them peace? Do we say all those were just? Is war really necessary? In some ways yes, if it weren't for war we would not see how selfish we really are and how stupid we are till we are there. Or even how it is important to remove those who want to make other people's lives miserable._

"_There are times we are jealous of what one can do and cannot do. Coordinators are genetically enhanced, yes. But don't they live up in space and do not experience the real earth? They are in the stars and try to replicate what it is like to live on earth. Naturals who have earth do not wish to share it because they do not have enhanced abilities or that we can catch deadly diseases, but don't we all strive to be a better person?_"

"_Just because one is altered does not mean one is meant to always succeed, what have you succeeded in this war? The only thing I can see is you managed to take more lives than should have been taken. This war is over something that we as humans always do, find someone to blame. Once we find that person to blame we force them to defend themselves. I was visited by my father's spirit and that of Patrick Zala._"

"_Patrick Zala told me that his words were from an angry man who could not forget his wife's death. He had to blame someone and wanted to get rid of those to blame. Hurt and angered by the loss of his wife he lost himself in it. He feels sorry for those that follow his example of hate and hurt. He approves of his son's engagement to a 'natural' girl. And yet the world cannot see past their own race._"

"_Was not earth filled with naturals racist against their own kind? White versus Black, Americans versus every other nation of Asia, Europe, Latin America…how can we say that we learned from our past if it still lives on today? If one man in his death finds the truth of his mistakes then why can't we in life?_"

"_Have we learned nothing from our own past? That the war before us was pointless? Naturals and coordinators are no different, we bleed red, we give birth to our children, we speak, we become parents, we chose to live our lives in different ways whether in music, journalism, and so much more. And yet we chose to hate our own kind. When you are ready for peace talks, in one week the real Lacus Clyne will hold a concert for all to watch. If you wish for a true peace and willing to learn from past mistakes, then join us. If not then Orb will take strong measures to end a war that should have never happened."_ _Cagalli paused and smiled, "If you do see my fiancée let him know he is huge trouble, I don't think I like his new fiancée at all. But if you do wish to end our relationship, I get to kick your butt around earth a few times."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Here's the thing, we started out friends  
It was cool, but it was all pretend  
Yeah yeah, since you been gone_

The lights were dim and the only thing you could hear was her voice. The music was playing in the background, from Lacus's band. Mia and Lacus stood next to each other with wide smile on their faces. With the help from Mia was Lacus able to convince Cagalli to not only wear the outfit she was currently wearing but get her to sing a song. Mia had picked it out for Cagalli and it didn't take long for her to learn the song.

_Dedicated, you took the time  
Wasn't long till I called you mine  
Yeah yeah, since you been gone_

Cagalli could not believe the outfit she was wearing, she didn't know how everyone talked her into black leather, but it fit just right. Her hair flared out to give her an edgier appearance, but it also looked feminine. She could not believe Lacus talked her into singing a song, but it was what she was feeling and yet at the same time it was exaggerated.

_An all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I picture me with you  
That's all you'd ever hear me say_

The lights completely shined upon her and the crowd gasped who they saw and how they saw her. They didn't know if this was really Cagalli or this so called sister. But it was announced to the world that indeed that Olivia Marks was Cagalli Yula Athha. And the people not only there but around the world and in space were happier than ever. They would soon rejoice at the sight of her.

Her leather outfit just might cause some controversy but who cared? Black leather pants that fitted her slender legs with black heels, and then her black zip up vest that left little to the imagination and yet was conservative. The fingerless gloves added a little rougher look but not much. If you didn't know she was the princess you thought she was a rocker pop star. Her hair was curled and flaring with her movements. It was interesting to see her tough and yet feminine.

_But since you been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you, now I get what I want  
Since you been gone_

The crowd was cheering, Cagalli was alive and she was well. They seem to react and jump up and down with the lyrics of the song. Cagalli finally just let herself loose and began moving the rhythm of the music. Though it was not as fluid as Lacus but it was like a rock song, so who cared?  
_  
How can I put it, you put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah yeah, since you been gone_

Athrun's eyes were going to bulge out if they already hadn't, they were on the ship of Minerva and it was being broadcasted around the world and in space to PLANT. He didn't know if he was more shocked that she was announced alive and standing before him, the fact she fooled him being Olivia, or the fact she was in leather pants and a small black leather vest.

Kira just smiled as he noticed his friend's reaction, he had accompanied his sister and fiancée to Minerva. He had felt awful for keeping the act up with him and had paid with a bloody nose from him and Lacus, but until Cagalli regained all of her memories it was impossible to tell him the truth.

_How come I'd never hear you say  
I just wanna be with be with you  
Guess you never felt that way_

Cagalli pulled the microphone off the mic stand and walked across the stage towards the front edge, Minerva had set up on deck and the crowd was going _crazy_. So she decided to join in and jump. Mia and Lacus looked at each other and joined in the fun of the concert. They too jumped up and down and it was not missed by Kira who stood next to Athrun.

"Are you sure Lacus should be jumping?" Athrun asked as he looked at the pink princess.

"She'll be fine, it isn't like she is jumping too high," Kira said simply.

_But since you been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you, now I get what I want  
Since you been gone_

If the ship hadn't been completely docked, one would be afraid that they would fall over from all of the jumping. Athrun didn't know what to think anymore, Kira was jumping in excitement next to him and even Shinn along with some of the younger crew members. It was strange to him that Cagalli had changed so much and yet still be the fiery girl he met on the beach two years ago.

_You had your chance, you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth I just can't take it  
Again, and again, and again, and AGAIN!!!!!!!........._

Some of the lyrics reminded Cagalli of her relationship with Athrun earlier on, but she knew it changed. But still she couldn't help but be a little mad and make him think she was pissed off at him. She didn't know how right she was as continue to sing.

_But since you been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you, now I get what I want  
Since you been gone_

The music continues to play and Cagalli did something unladylike she jumped into the crowd who caught her. They passed her body along and she just let the crowd sing along with the lyrics. They eventually placed her back on the stage where Mia and Lacus helped her back up.

The music ended and the roar of the crowd was unbelievable. Everyone was cheering her name and Cagalli just laughed in joy. It worked out great, better than what Lacus said it would have.

They wanted more and she didn't know what to do, she didn't even know herself anymore after that number. She had gotten herself lost in the moment. That she had forgotten she was the leader of Orb but then again, she didn't care at the moment.

She bowed to the crowd and they all applauded, "This was not just a show to show that I'm alive. It is true I had some memory loss, but I am not going to let Orb, Earth, and PLANT fight a war that is meaningless. You all know that I was engaged to Athrun Zala, a coordinator, and I am not ashamed of that." Cagalli paused for a moment, "There is nothing wrong with peace between coordinators and naturals, and we are both part of the human race and belong to the same faiths. How can we say that we are different?"

Lacus then stepped in, "If this fighting doesn't stop now, what of our children?" Lacus asked as she placed a hand on her stomach, she was starting to show slightly of her pregnancy. "If we continue this cycle of hate how will there be peace for our children?"

"Sometimes it better to push away our own selfish thoughts and look forward the future that we all wish for," Mia interjected.

"Bitter ties are not worth losing generations of peace and new ideas, hope," Kira said as she stepped forward to hold his wife. "What my wife and sister have done was to show you that we are people. Our talents are just that talents, Cagalli though a natural can sing and Lacus a coordinator is the same, how can you say that we are different?"

"I know, some of you question my genetic history, it is true experiments were done however," Cagalli paused, "I am who I am and who I will always be. Cagalli Yula Athha, Princess and leader of Orb. And I am proud to announce that it is time for peace talks, we'll announce the results when the talks are all done."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Chapter Twenty**_

Cagalli slammed down the remote control; she was tired of seeing her face on the television. It had only been two days since the whole conference of peace started and they were only showing her. She was getting annoyed; today they were taking a break from all of those talks. Neither side willing to bend down to demands and both wanted an end to the war. She sighed and let herself fall down into her seat.

She looked over at her cell phone and picked it up, she had half a dozen if not more missed phone calls. She laughed and smiled, most of them were from Athrun. She listened to the voice messages that were left on them and listened.

Kisaka was yelling at her to remind her that she needed sleep, Lacus was the second saying that she needed to come over and beat up her brother. Cagalli laughed, Lacus was the greatest ever since she got pregnant. The rest were all Athrun, asking if she was alright, if she needed company and when he could see her.

Cagalli closed her flip phone and placed it on the small table. She got up out of the chair and smirked, she quickly picked her phone up again and dialed her brother's phone number. She had remembered a few thoughts she had concerning her husband.

"Hello?" Kira's voice came over the line.

"Kira, tell Athrun to meet me in my gym in twenty minutes, and being late puts him on my bad list." Cagalli said quickly and hung up the phone. She prepared for the sparring match she was going to give her husband when he arrives.

While Kira just sat there in shock, Lacus looked over at her fiancée with curious eyes. Kira just smiled and looked over at Athrun, who appeared puzzled.

"Who was it?" Athrun asked with a curious look upon him.

Kira just smiled, "I think Cagalli wants to see you in her gym in twenty minutes."

Athrun's face lit up and looked up at the clock. "Oh man, there is no way that I can get up there in time." Athrun jumped out off the couch and walked out of the door. Kira and Lacus just laughed as Athrun sped out of the door way. Murrue and Andy walked into the room as Athrun just left them to go off to see his wife.

"Did Cagalli finally call?" Murrue asked as she helped Andy into a chair.

"It seemed that Cagalli might be actually ready to talk to Athrun," Kira said with a smile.

"Knowing Cagalli it might end up being a black eye for Athrun," Lacus said curtly with a smile on her lips. "I would like to watch though and see what happens with those two."

"I think out of everyone here, they've been together the longest," Andy said simply as he took Murrue's hand into his own. Kira and Lacus looked over at the older couple with an odd look. "I just discovered this lovely lady, even though she and I have been here two years."

"You serious," Kira asked with a shocked expression.

"Yes," Murrue said simply. "Strange, that I would follow in Cagalli's and Miriallia's foot steps. I would end up being with a coordinator myself. However, the thought doesn't seem so unpleasant with the idea of having a man who is a coordinator as long as he behaves."

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Andy pulled Murrue into his lap and she just laughed.

"Well, it seems there is happy couples everywhere, at least almost everywhere," Lacus said simply. "Lets just hope that things between Athrun and Cagalli get patched up nicely."

"Yes and maybe we can be a happy family once again," Murrue said simply.

"so will there be wedding bells for you and Andy," Lacus asked.

"We've been married for a year and half now," Andy said simply.

Lacus looked shocked at the comment, "But you didn't change your last name."

Murrue shook her head, "We did not want a large amount of attention to our relationship. However with our busy lives and with the new war appearing it was difficult to say much."

"You could have at least told us when it happened," Kira stated.

"Yes, but with both of having troubled relationships and losing the ones we loved, it was difficult to come out and say we were together publicly," Andy said simply. "Besides, having a secret romance is a lot more exciting."

"Andy," Murrue punched him playfully.

"Honey, be careful I don't want a huge bruise on my body," Andy winked and Murrue smiled. "However, I heard Athrun took up his old uniform again, was that true?"

Kira nodded, "He did. He decided to rejoin ZAFT more or less, however would that make him completely part of ZAFT and how will that fair on his relationship with Cagalli?"

"That is something they must figure out on their own." Lacus said simply. "I'm afraid more for Cagalli if Athrun cannot leave ZAFT a second time."

All the four sat in silence at the thought, it was something that none had thought would come down to. It was something that some had questioned and wondered if it were to happen again but never dreamed it would have.

"I think the two are strong enough to figure out what they want and how to bring their relationship together," Kira said simply. "It'll just be a stronger tie if they were to get married, The prince of ZAFT and the princess of Orb."

"Do you think so?" Andy asked as he looked over at Kira. "If they were to get married it could be a stronger tie and yet it could bring the talks of peace to a closer end."

"Should we make arrangements," Murrue asked with a smirk on her lips.

"I think we should," Lacus smiled. "Why don't Kira and I get married right at the same time?"

Kira smiled, "Why not have our ceremony before theirs, and make theirs the surprise wedding for at least the media?"

"Sounds like a plan, so whether Cagalli forgives Athrun or not, we can at least make them follow through with a public wedding," Andy said with a smirk. "Sot hey don't' have to sneak around like little children stealing cookies from the cookie jar."

"I don't think they've been that bad," Murrue stated. "I think they just need to make sure that their commitments are real. I guess Lacus and I can go start looking for a dress for Cagalli."

"Andy and I can look for the arrangements for the guys," Kira said with a smirk. The four of them all stood up and made their way out the door to complete their plans. There was going to be a wedding for at least Kira and Lacus. The marriage for public purposes was going to be done for Cagalli and Athrun whether they liked it or not, more like if Cagalli liked it or not.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Mister Zala," a maid came up to Athrun. Athrun was dressed in civilian attire and walked up to the maid. "She's been waiting for you and by the way you are five minutes late."

"I tried to make it on time, but I was quite a bit away," Athrun said with a boyish smile.

"It's alright sir, but the princess has been hitting the bag pretty hard and makes us all worry that she might hurt herself," the maid said as he lead Athrun down the winding hallways.

As they got closer to the gym the banging of the bag could be heard and the grunting sounds from Cagalli. Athrun sighed as the door was opened and he was shoved into the gym. He saw Cagalli in front of the punching bag with sweat dripping down her body. She was wearing shorts and a small tank top, similar to the one she wore at their first meeting.

"So you showed up," Cagalli said flatly and looked up at the clock. "You're five minutes late Zala."

"I apologize," Athrun said simply and walked closer to her. He just wanted to hold her, to make sure she was real. She sounded real and looked real but was it really her? "I was at the orphanage when you called, and it took a little longer for me to get here."

"Oh really," Cagalli spun around with a back fist to his head. Athrun dodged it once they figured out what she was doing. He stepped back but only to be met with punches and kicks towards his head and stomach level. Athrun quickly dodged and countered, but she had gotten a lot swifter herself.

"Cagalli," Athrun said simply trying to avoid her attacks and also not to react back.

"I heard from the chairman that you are back enlisted in ZAFT," Cagalli said flatly and landed a kick on Athrun's stomach. Athrun grunted as the impact was a lot stronger than he expected. He looked over at Cagalli who was angered by his enlistment in ZAFT once again. He lunged himself out of her next kick.

"Yes," Athrun blocked a punch to grab her wrist and waist to pull her up to him. "I did that thinking it was the best way to get back to earth. Also I wanted to defend PLANT with the power that I had to protect everyone including you. He offered me a mobile suit and being offered that suit meant ZAFT."

"You could have said no," Cagalli with her free hand landed a punch across his jaw. Athrun look the blow with grace as he let go of his hold on her. Cagalli pulled away as she got ready to knee him but only to be blocked. She growled, "Not only that you get yourself engaged to a Lacus look alike!"

"Cagalli," it was now Athrun's turn to get upset. "Do you know how it feels to think the woman you love is DEAD?"

Cagalli blocked his punch and countered. Both fired with anger to continue their sparing match and it felt like a repeat of their first meeting the only differences no guns and they knew each other.

"I thought you were dead, and so I joined ZAFT and took the Gundam the chairman offered me," Athrun told her. "I wanted nothing more to say no and return to you but you were thought to be dead!"

"And you never asked the right questions?" Cagalli asked as she continued her assault of fists and feet. Athrun of course got her into another hold, "And you didn't' even wait before you got engaged to this girl?"

"I'm sorry alright, but what am I suppose to do?" Athrun asked as he got pushed backwards by Cagalli. He had taught her on how to get out of all the holds a person could be put in. He started to regret training her over the past few years. "I loved you and I still love you, I though I had lost you."

"You point is still not valid enough ZALA!" Cagalli shouted as she swept him off his feet. Athrun landed on his back and Cagalli was on top of him as she held a small knife to his neck. "Bring back memories?"

Athrun noticed her position over him, it was the one he had over her when they had met on that blessed island. If it was not for that island the two would have never met. It was a strange first meeting, but he could have sworn he fell in love with her that day.

"I promise if you are a good boy," Cagalli whispered into his ear. "I won't tie you up and let you fall into the water."

Athrun chuckled as he changed their positions, he was now on top and Cagalli on the bottom. He smiled down at her as he brushed away a few strands of hair, "Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

"I'll think about it," Cagalli pushed Athrun off of her as she walked away. She stood up and started walking to the door. "You must remember now Commander Zala, you are now part of ZAFT and I am leader of Orb. Things have changed since your reenlistment into Orb."

"Doesn't mean I can't be with you, the thought of being without is not something I want to experience again," Athrun told her. "I was lied to by my best friend, Lacus, and everyone here that knew. And yet you didn't' even contact me to let me know what was going on when you regained your memories."

"I already forgiven you, but the status of our relationship is not something that could be rebuilt overnight," Cagalli said simply but all was forgotten as Athrun turned her around and placed a kiss on her lips. Cagalli was shocked but accepted the kiss with more than enough welcome. She forgot her anger for the moment as she wrapped her arms around his neck and his were around her waist.

"Does this mean you want a divorce?" Athrun asked with despair in his voice.

"Wha..what?" Cagalli asked dazed, it was almost she had forgotten the feeling of having Athrun next to her. It felt as if she was kissed for the first time by Athrun and it made her wonder what was going to happen next. Cagalli turned her head away almost not wanting to hear the answer. "Do you want one?"

"I asked you to marry me, do you think I would be the one to want a divorce," Athrun leaned his head into the crook of her neck. He smelt the salt of the sweat and the mix of her perfume, the one he gave her to be exact.

"Athrun," Cagalli cuddled into his arms. "I don't think what it would be like without you, and our child needs a father."

"Child?" Athrun pushed Cagalli gently away form him just a certain distance from him. "You're with child?"

Cagalli nodded, "I'm about two months I believe, I haven't gotten a check up since the first announcement was made to me. The doctor told me after I regained my memories."

"Oh Cagalli," Athrun hugged her tightly. "I have an idea, why don't I go to the peace talks with you?"

"What?" Cagalli asked as she pulled out his embrace with a shocked expression on her face.

"I'm considered a well respected commander now in ZAFT thanks to the chairman, he would stand by me if I were to go with you," Athrun told her simply. "At least you don't have to hear the whole situation alone."

"No, she wouldn't be," the two looked over their shoulders to see Lacus and Kira standing there. "Lacus and I were asked to come to the meetings as representatives of the previous war."

"Oh really," Cagalli asked not sure who would have made such a request.

"Chairman Dullindal made the request himself," Kira said simply as he and Lacus walked in closer into the room.

"So we can all go together tomorrow," Lacus said simply. "Oh in three weeks, Kira and I are getting married!"

"That's great news," Athrun said simply and looked over to where Cagalli was standing, she was at least two feet from him. It felt like more than that but he could not complain, for he knew she was real now and he was going to be a father. He was not going to leave his wife alone.

"Well, how about dinner at my place," Cagalli said as she began taking her leave but Athrun quickly followed after his wife.

"Let me go back with you," Athrun said simply and Cagalli looked up at him with loving eyes, it was the reassurance he needed. His wife still loves him, he took her hand and they walked the rest of the way hand in hand. Kira and Lacus smiled at each other as the two quickly made their way after the couple ready to discuss what has happened the past two days and their game plan.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So what you mean to tell me, if earth does not disarm all of their nuclear weapons and vow to not ever make them again, ZAFT won't sign?" Kira asked as he took a sip out of the tea that was made for them after the dinner.

"Yes," Cagalli said simply as she looked down at the table. "Earth says the threat of ZAFT still creating mobile suits of Gundam like nature, so if ZAFT does not agree to stop manufacturing them, they will not sign either."

"So a stalemate," Athrun said simply and took his wife's hand into his own. "No matter what is proposed there will be something that neither side likes. So how can we resolve a matter that is looking for nothing but disaster."

Cagalli sighed, "If you three are there, I hope you can make better suggestions. However, Chairman Dullindal and the president of Earth Alliance forces are just the only ones speaking. There should really be no need for military but yet we have it just in case for situations like this."

"So what are you going to propose Cagalli?" Lacus asked as she looked straight at the blonde princess.

"I would propose that if ZAFT wishes for mobiles like Gundams, they would have to request straight from Orb and for the same as nuclear weapons that would however put more responsibility on Orb." Cagalli paused, "Since that would be too great on Orb, I would also suggest a council of Orb representatives, ZAFT military, PLANT citizens, Earth Alliance Military and earth citizens. That way it would always be a fair decision making. Either approved by all by council members or nothing would happen."

Athrun nodded his head, "I think the council would work, then each of the nations could elect who they would like to sit in this all mighty council and rotate where each meeting could be held."

Lacus was writing it all down on a napkin and Cagalli took noticed and smiled. She asked one of her maids to go get a notebook and pen for Lacus. The maid smiled and quickly did her job as she handed Lacus the items. Cagalli smiled as Lacus quickly went away writing all their ideas on paper.

"I guess we could present this to them tomorrow at the meeting," Lacus smiled. "I have a go to feeling about this; I think everything will turn out well."

"Why do you say that Lacus," Athrun asked with a smile.

"When you're pregnant, you know things." Lacus said simply with a cute smile as she looked over at her husband.

"So does that mean Cagalli can feel things as well," Athrun asked as Cagalli blushed and elbowed him.

"Just for that you sleep on the couch," Cagalli said as she quickly left the table. The other just looked as she left and Kira clear his throat.

"You might want to go after her before she locks the door, trust me sleeping on the couch is not fun," Kira said and Athrun quickly launched up after his wife.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The treaty was at last signed by all members; the new council of alliance between Orb, Earth, and PLANT had gone through. After the treaty was being signed on worldwide and space wide television, the people all rejoiced. There would still be problem with the extremists groups but things would always be handled properly when the time comes.

There was a huge amount of media to be met as the members of the peace talks were now answered numerous amounts of questions. This had to be a lasting peace, if it wasn't then what were they going to do? They were going to have very little time for themselves as a party was being thrown for them. They were rushing to answer questions and rushing off to the party where they would answer even more questions from the media.

Miriallia smiled as she and Dearka were preparing to go to the party, as everyone was invited. Both were dressed in their formal dress uniforms as required by protocol since they are considered guests from the ZAFT forces.

"It looks like we can go spend some time off this ship after all," Miriallia smiled as she fixed her husband's collar.

"I hate this formal dress," Dearka complained but was quickly put to silence by his wife's lips on his own. He then grew a goofy smile upon his lips.

"Stop complaining," Miriallia said. "Besides this is the first formal occasion other than our wedding party that we get to prance around as husband and wife."

Dearka smiled, "And as future parents. So I can have my chest out like a proud father to be."

Miriallia laughed, "At least Yzak won't be going to this one alone, he has Mia. Mia dyed her hair back to her original color."

"When did she do that?" Dearka asked.

"Today," Miriallia smirked. "I helped her do it too; she looks so much prettier as herself."

"Really what is her natural hair color?" Dearka asked with curiosity in his eyes.

"Blonde," Miriallia said simply.

"Yeah, there is another blonde," Dearka said with a smirk. Miriallia gave him a look of questioning and he smiled to place a kiss on her cheek. "We better get out of here, since it is time for the party."

"You just want to go dance," Miriallia said with a laugh as they walked into the hallway. They managed to see Yzak come out fixing his formal to his best of ability. However another pair of hands appeared from behind his door. Mia stepped out, with her now blonde hair…they didn't quite get it to her true blonde…she had dyed it more like strawberry blonde. It still looked better than that pink hair of Lacus's.

She was dressed in a simple ice blue strapless dress as she fixed Yzak up to make him look in perfect shape. Dearka and Miriallia were glad for the silver hair commander as he finally had someone special for him. Yzak and Mia nodded to acknowledge it was time, they all left with the rest of their crew to make it to the escort that was taking them all to the party.

Minerva was doing the same thing as they were all disembarking from their vessel and being put into limos. They were all dressed in their formal attire and the women all looked uncomfortable in their formal wear. It would appear it was the first time they were dressed in formal attire.

As they all made their way to the huge ballroom they were stunned that the large amount of people that were attending could fit. Dearka had Miriallia on his arm as each one was being announced, all of Minerva crew had been announced. All of their under ranking officers were being announced and it was the time for them, and last would Yzak with the other captain.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I now announce the arrival of Dearka Elthman and his wife Miriallia Haww Elthman." People who know one or the other were in shocked to hear such announcement. It a large amount of applause roared in the crowd. It was a sign that they had made the right decision, and that there can be peace between a coordinator and Natural.

Yzak was then announced with Mia and they too walked down. They had spotted Athrun also in military formal dress. They began a conversation and asked more of the questions of where everyone else was at. They turned as the announcer knocked his staff on the floor to gather everyone's attention. The presidents of all the nations of earth were announced, and then came the final four.

"Chairman Gilbert Dullindal of PLANT," there was a warm welcome for him. He slowly stepped down as he was followed by Kira and Lacus.

"Now introducing, Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne representatives and keepers of the war previous," Everyone welcomed them warmly as they stepped down. Kira was in tuxedo since he was not considered military and Lacus in a lovely pink evening gown. Everyone went about their business as Kira announced that him and Lacus would be wed in two weeks to the day. Everyone congratulated them and told the couple they would all attend, especially since they said there would be a surprise.

After what seemed only about twenty minutes of fun and cheer the host of the party would finally make her appearance. The doors opened and out came a different side of Cagalli; it almost appeared if she were someone else. She was dressed in a lovely green evening gown that flattered her figure and complexion. Her hair curled and tossed slightly to frame her face with such delicacy it was hard to imagine this was the same woman from the conference earlier today.

The announcer didn't know what to do for he was shocked at the appearance of his princess, she just smiled and nodded to him. He stuttered at first but quickly regain his composer, "Ladies and Gentlemen and respective honored guests, I present to you your host of the evening, Lady Cagalli Yula Athha, the princess of Orb."

Cagalli descended the stairs with all eyes upon her. Athrun who just stared from his spot across the room as Dullindal helped her down the stairs and led her to her seat. The party slowly continued on but of course almost all eyes were on Cagalli. Athrun of course quickly made his way over to Cagalli, she had kicked him out of their room this morning since she would not let him back in due to the fact she was going to surprise him. And it appeared she had succeeded.

"May I have this dance princess," Cagalli took Athrun's hand with a warm smile as he led her to the dance floor. Everyone looked over to the princess and what would appear to be her knight. Athrun had been announced a high respective commander in ZAFT and would now sit in a car of this new council.

There were rumors going around saying that they hoped that the princess would marry Athrun just like they had planned originally. They wanted to make a good solid treaty with ZAFT/PLANT with Orb. And that would mean Athrun would sit as both chair of ZAFT and of Orb as well being married to the princess and all, even though she probably would be there.

"You know Zala, you aren't too bad at all," Cagalli said simply as Athrun just smiled.

"Am I still on last name basis," Athrun asked as he spun her in a simple and yet delicate spin. He then dipped her to only pull her back up to the rhythm of the music.

"Until, I decide to forgive you completely for reenlisting in ZAFT," Cagalli told him with a simple smile.

"Oh, so that is what this is about," Athrun said as he held her closer to his body. "So does this mean you are throwing me out on the couch?"

"When I'm use to you being around, then I'll toss you out on the couch," Cagalli said simply as she held onto him closer to her body. She was soaking up his warmth and enjoying the scent of him.

"Oh, so I can enjoy you until you decide to place me on the couch," Athrun said in his cocky tone of voice.

"Don't get that tone with me, Athrun Zala!" Cagalli scolded him playfully.

"Yes ma'am!" Athrun said with a smile. "I did forget to mention you look absolutely breath taking tonight?"

"I think you did, but I think I can forgive you on that small amount of detail." Cagalli said simply as the two were lost in each other's embrace and being watched by Kira and Lacus.

"Do you think they'll get angry with us when they found out what we did?" Lacus asked as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I think they'll have to thank us, besides I think the world is ready to know that it is possible for two strong people to be married, regardless of being coordinator, natural, or something of a mix." Kira said simply.

"I think now with the peace talks over and now the efforts to make peace will make it easier on their relationship." Lacus said simply with a smile.

"Well, their ceremony will be even more special after we get through with them," Kira said with a smirk. The two had been planning quite well with the help from Murrue and Andy. They had been great help to the couple since they were making the arrangements. They were going to work out the rough edges a little bit more as it would come down to the fact they would get closer to the day.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The ceremony was upon them, Kira and Lacus were exchanging their vows while Murrue was blindfolding Cagalli to put her in the wedding gown they had chosen for her. She was being rather difficult but Andy was having a little less trouble since Athrun was already in his proper military dress uniform. Andy just had to keep him in the room till they got the signal from Kira. They managed to get the same man who married Cagalli and Athrun to do the public ceremony.

Minister Roland had a huge grin on his face when he was informed of the plan. He had married the couple in secret and he was even more excited that they would be marrying in public. It was a great news story and event for everyone who was present and watching. He knew that in two separate rooms were Athrun and Cagalli.

He smirked as he finally got to say the final line of this ceremony, "If your vows are true and no one is here to oppose this union, you may now, Kira Yamato kiss your bride."

Everyone shouted in glee as Kira and Lacus had their first kiss as husband and wife. They took a step aside as Kisaka was about to make announcement. "Before you stand up and go anywhere, we have a special surprise for not only you, but for our next couple to tie the knot."

Andy pushed Athrun out of his room and everyone looked at him in surprise. Athrun was shocked and blushed when gasps were heard. Kisaka motioned for Athrun to walk down the isle which he did with awkwardness. Andy smiled as he made his way down after him to stand next to him. He had a huge smile on his face.

Meanwhile as the announcements were being made Cagalli's blindfold was removed and she gasped as she looked in the mirror. Murrue smiled as she went closer, it was truly a wedding dress fit for a princess. It was strapless and left her shoulder bare. The sleeves came down to about midway on her forearm before it belled out in beautiful lace. The hoop like skirt with a extremely long trane behind her, the veil was equally as long but had small sparkling stones that were decorated into the lace veil. She turned to look over at Murrue who smiled.

"Lacus and I picked out that dress the moment we saw it, it took about twenty different stores but I thought it would be a nice touch." Murrue placed a tiara made of diamonds on her head and pulled the front of veil over her face. "Your man is waiting for you down the isle to tell the world that he loves you."

"Athrun," Cagalli whispered as she looked out the window that was in her room. There he was dressed up in his uniform formal wear and looking utterly confused. "Who planned all of this?"

"Kira and Lacus's idea, Andy and I just went along with it." Murrue stated simply. "They figured that you would like Athrun dressed up like that since the status of his rank went higher up and so means his formal looks a lot better."

Cagalli reached up to her neck and her necklace with her wedding ring was no longer there and Murrue smiled. "Andy has both of your rings ready to be placed rightfully on your fingers. By the way, Athrun has great taste."

Cagalli didn't know what to say but Murrue handed her a large bouquet of white roses. "Go and get him, Cagalli. You two love each other and that's all that matters. Who cares what the world thinks, you've survived the first war, two years of living with each other, your memory loss and the recent war. What else more could any girl want?"

"I…I…" Cagalli stuttered as she looked at the scene, "Am I making the right choice?"

"Cagalli, you already married him once, what is wrong with marrying him again?" Murrue asked as they opened the door slightly as Kisaka was urging Athrun to sing. "He's even trying to get Athrun to sing to get you down the isle. Isn't that nice? I mean how many men do you know that would sing his wife into his life?"

Cagalli sighed when Athrun caved in and told the piano player what key and what song to play for him. The moment he began to sing did it capture her heart, even though she was still upset with him, it felt as if it was melting away.

_**There's something bout the way you look tonight, **_

_**There's something bout the way that I can't take my eyes off you. **_

_**There's something bout the way your lips invite, **_

**_Maybe it's the way that I get nervous when your around. _**

_**And I want you to be mine and if u need a reason why, **_

Murrue then took her first step out of the room and Kisaka took the cue. Murrue walked down the isle as Kisaka would walk down the girl he had protected till now. He was going to give the girl that he help raise to the man of her life. Since the two had a private ceremony it was more public now Orb was handing away their princess to the love of her life.

Athrun almost forgot the words as he saw his wife walking down with the dress that made her look as if she was sent down from heaven. He could not believe it was her, she had turned into a beautiful vision that he had ever seen in his life.

_**It's in the way that you move me, **_

_**And the way that you tease me the way that I want you tonight, **_

_**Its in the way that you hold me, **_

_**And the way that you know me, **_

_**When I can't find the right words to say, **_

_**U feel it in the way, you feel it in the way.**_

Cagalli's father and Zala parents stood there as their spirit watched as their children were preparing to be married. Both Athrun and Cagalli saw them and made them smile at the sight. They watched with pride as the two of them were making a big step in their lives by announcing to the world they were meant to be together for always.

Kisaka stood in the middle, it was tradition in Orb to let the bride walk the rest of the way on her own. For since it was now the time for Cagalli to announce to the world that she had made this decision on her own and that this was the man she was going to marry. She was going to him and love him for the rest of her life.

_**There's something bout how you stay on my mind, **_

_**There's something bout the way that I whisper your name **_

_**When I'm asleep Oh no. **_

_**Maybe it's the look you get in your eyes. **_

_**Oh baby it's the way that makes me feel to see you smile. **_

_**And the reasons they may change but what I'm feeling stays the same.**_

Cagalli continue to walk down the isle as she made eye contact with Athrun, it seems both of them were filled with surprises. Athrun had a lovely voice that just soothed her as she continues to walk towards him. It just felt it was going to take an eternity to walk over to him but it felt like as if she made it as she stood a few steps in front of the minister.

**_It's in the way that you move me, _**

**_And the way that you tease me the way that I want you tonight, _**

**_It's in the way that you hold me, _**

**_And the way that you know me, _**

**_When I can't find the right words to say, _**

**_U feel it in the way, you feel it in the way._**

Cagalli curtsied before him and the minister bowed, she then stood up and took the final steps in front of the him as she waited for Athrun to make his way over to her. The two looked deeper into each other's eyes and it as if they were no longer afraid of what were to happen to them. This was there moment.

_**I can't put my fingers on just what it is **_

**_That makes me love you, you baby. _**

_**So don't ask me to describe, **_

_**I get all choked up inside, **_

**_Just thinking bout the way._**

Cagalli stood as she got lost in the song, Andy and Murrue stared at one another. It was about time that Cagalli and Athrun made it official to the world. The leader of Orb and the hero of ZAFT, or the prince of ZAFT, it would appear that the Princess of Orb and the prince of ZAFT had found each other at last.

**_It's in the way that you move me, _**

**_And the way that you tease me the way that I want you tonight, _**

**_It's in the way that you hold me, _**

**_And the way that you know me, _**

**_When I can't find the right words to say, _**

**_U feel it in the way, you feel it in the way._**

Kira and Lacus held each other much more closely as they listened to Athrun's song. They seemed like an eternity before they could have gotten to where they were at if it was not for the efforts from everyone around them. All of them had to go through many trials and tribulations to get where they are at now.

_**There's something bout the way you look tonight**_

_**There're nothing more to say than**_

_**I feel it in the way**_

Athrun took Cagalli's hand and led her up the final steps up the stage. The cameras were all glued to the couple; the world was into a shock of what was going in. It had the whole world wondering as what was going on and it was the highlight of a lifetime.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the name of God to see the joining of these two in holy matrimony, and if there is anyone at this moment in time believe that these two should not be married, I think you should just shut up and stay seated." A laugh was heard through the congregation that had gathered for the ceremony. "However let it be known that they have chosen to marry much like their friends before them, may their union be a symbol of peace."

Athrun squeezed Cagalli's hand and she did the same as the Minister took a rope with the symbol of ZAFT on one end and the symbol of Orb on the other. The two looked at rope as surprised at the fact they had prepared something of the sort, "This rope is wrapped around the two as in symbol of a peace treaty between ZAFT and Orb. That the treaty signed is not just something written on paper but one that is meant to be shown through actions. These two have chosen through all the odds that might be put against them now or later in the future still have chosen to be this symbol of love."

"Athrun Zala, do you from here on out take Cagalli Yula Athha as you wife, for richer or poorer, through sickness and in health, for better or for worse, as long as you both shall live?"

Athrun stared at Cagalli with a smile that made her melt, "I do."

Roland smiled as he turned to Cagalli, "My dear sweet Cagalli. I've known you since your childhood days and it does me great honor to ask you, do you from here on out take Athrun Zala as your husband, for richer or poorer, through sickness and in health, for better or for worse, as long as you both shall live?"

Cagalli was in tears, "I…I…do."

"The rings please," Roland was handed the rings onto the bible which he held. "Athrun take this ring and place it on Cagalli's hand, and say the words you have longed to say." Roland removed the rope around their hands so they both had both hands free.

The cameras had zoomed in closer and moved in closer to make sure they took in this moment. It was something that would only happen once and it would wonderful to hear what has been going on. Athrun took the ring and placed it on her finger and held it there with his fingers.

"I was once engaged to someone I grew up with, probably even before I was born. I would have never imagined a wedding more wonderful than this with the girl who I barely knew. Then one day on some beach I met this most fiery girl in my life, she had so much spirit that it made the ice and bitterness I had built around myself just fade away in one night. You, my dear sweet Cagalli, have been my light. The day we parted at the island I would constantly ask myself when I would be able to see you again, I wanted to disobey in the first time in my life because of you," Athrun paused as Cagalli just continued to shed tears. "Cagalli, we've both lost many people close to us and learn to grow in a world that was not always our own. We had to hide our feelings for so long and felt relieved when I was finally able to tell you. I love you Cagalli, and may this ring be a symbol of all that was, is, and is to come for us. I will always love you till my dying day, and nothing in this world can change that."

One could hear all the sniffling that the women were making in the congregation and if they could see around the world and up in PLANT they could see tears running down everyone's faces. The women had been so touched that were telling their husbands why they couldn't have been as romantic as Athrun was being for Cagalli.

Roland turned towards Cagalli as Athrun's wedding band was sitting upon his bible. Cagalli handed her bouquet of flowers to Murrue who watched a shaking Cagalli placed on his finger, "Now Cagalli it is your turn to speak the words you have longed to say to Athrun."

"First of all, Athrun Zala you're an idiot," Cagalli sniffled out a laugh. "You've made my turn several different ways since I've met you. You made me confused and yet at the same time so clear on my thoughts. You have been the unmoving pillar in my life as I had tried to follow in the steps of my father. It's been a long journey and yet, here we are. I can't believe for a time I had forgotten what we were and had. It's been one of those things you just wish you had all the answers for, and one question I can never answer, is why you chose me? I see how Lacus was and is, and wondered what made you turn from something so elegant to me. That's when I learned I loved you so much, that I would hurt if you were with her. I wanted nothing more than to have you by my side as a strong hold of hope, love, and loyalty. When no one could hear my tears you were always there to dry them. May this ring symbolize the love I hold for you, that my mind, body, and soul are all yours to hold. That my heart will not waver from you, so better not go flying off into space anytime soon."

Laughter could be heard from everyone. Kira and Lacus just shared smiled between to the two. They enjoyed watching the image that was before them. As the minister steered the attention back on to him.

"Now, the vows have been exchanged, the rings placed, and now there is only one thing left to do. Athrun Zala you may kiss the bride," Athrun placed the veil over her head to see a tearful and yet smiling Cagalli. He placed a strong and passionate kiss for the entire world to see, that he loved this woman and no one else. The rings on Cagalli's finger was shining brightly in the lights around them. There was no dry in the church as the couple shared their kiss.

"I present to you all, Athrun Zala and his wife, Cagalli Yula Athha Zala!" There were applause heard everywhere and echoed all around the world to space. Cagalli just hugged Athrun as he did the same, "Now it's time to walk out of here as husband and wife, Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne Yamato and the Zala's."

The two wedded couples walked out of the church, however only one of them were now married twice. The second time around was a little more emotional but it was a finally out in the open. Athrun Zala, a coordinator, married Cagalli Yula Athha who is more or less a natural, they broke the rules and yet no one cared. Athrun did something out of the ordinary he picked up his wife carrying her bridal style out of the church.

Cameras were flashing as Kira and Lacus came out of the church and made their way over to the limo. The cameras were a roar when Athrun and Cagalli came out, Athrun of course carrying his wife in his arms; they wanted nothing more to place their faces all over to show how romantic everything was. Athrun carried her down the church till they reached the limo set aside for them and it was off to the party. A rather huge party that seemed that would not end.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ok! One more chapter and this story is over, I know I told people up top that I wasn't going to write the wedding till next chapter. I LIED! I hope you liked the surprise, I thought Athrun signing while he was sober would be a nice touch. If Athrun could sing, I would want him to sing. Hehehehe, anyway thanks so much for all of your reviews! You all have made this a wonderful experience for this story and writing it.

Of course the song is from Clay Aiken, The way, was the song of choosing. I was going to choose another one but of course not a lot of resources. But hey it worked.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

_Angel of Dreams: Thanks for your REVIEW! I can't really say if Yzak and Mia get married but you just have to read this chapter. Dearka and Milly's child will be announced during this chapter as well. Hehehe, you just have to read it. I'm glad that you've enjoyed the storyand you've been around since almost the beginning if not the beginning. So thanks a bunch! Shinn is kind of in the background now, he more or less respects the decisions that Athrun has now made._

_Sakura Blossom161: Yes, the chapter was rather long, but this one will not be. How sad…anyway, yes the story had come to an end but I still have a lot more ideas for others. So no worries. Thanks for your review!_

_Eric: Hello! Yes the war between Cagalli and Athrun are finished! No more! I do not know if Andy and Murrue are married to each other, I made it up in my fic. If they were I would not be surprised. I did not know about the rumors about Neo, which is kind of interesting. Thanks for the Review!_

_Lightyearsaway: well I wanted to make something sweet before I ended the story. Thanks for your review!_

_Transmobilesuit: yes a wedding. Hehehe, I guess it would lessen my frustration if I knew all of what you did. I am reassured though, if Cagalli does marry Yuuna, it won't be out of love. More one of duty and Athrun needs to stop that wedding! Hehehe, that's cool, I might go check up on those mags myself. Thanks a bunch! Thanks for reviewing!_

_Asga: Hopefully Kira wisks Cagalli away from that situation! I mean come on, she loves Athrun! It's obvious she is parading around his ring on her finger! Yup yup, story is no more after this chapter. But I'll try to write more like this one…actually I might write more as I watch more of destiny…thanks for your reviews!_

_Tintin-chan: Well I did not know what her true hair color was, so I decided I'll just make it up. Hehehe, Yzak does have a girlfriend, and I'm glad that you like the whole Dearka and Milly coupling. Thanks for all of your reviews!_

_Akirou: Well if I told everyone that they were going to be married in that chapter it would have not been such a nice surprise. Hehehe, I'm glad that you enjoyed the wedding scene, I could not imagine Cagalli any other way than spunky. I guess I didn't realize at the time I was using American Idol people, oops my bad. Hehehe, I guess your right though it kind of did fit well even though I did not realize it right away. Thanks for your reviews!_

Xxravenwingxx_: yes they are back together, well I thought I should end it before I ran the story to the ground. There are always more ideas up in my head that I can write down sooner or later. Hehehe, thanks for your review!_

_Yami Tenshi Neko – Chan: Thanks for that little point out, I'll try to make sure things turn out a little more smoothly. Thanks for your review._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**To Only Love You More**_

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Seed, they belong to their respective owners and that's that. Although having a guy that looks like Athrun around wouldn't be so bad, eh?

Story takes place during the time of Gundam Seed, although since I'm not familiar with the new series only been reading up on the current episodes as they come up. So if I'm not 100 percent true, I apologize and will try to correct as I go along.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_The rings please," Roland was handed the rings onto the bible which he held. "Athrun take this ring and place it on Cagalli's hand, and say the words you have longed to say." Roland removed the rope around their hands so they both had both hands free._

_The cameras had zoomed in closer and moved in closer to make sure they took in this moment. It was something that would only happen once and it would wonderful to hear what has been going on. Athrun took the ring and placed it on her finger and held it there with his fingers._

"_I was once engaged to someone I grew up with, probably even before I was born. I would have never imagined a wedding more wonderful than this with the girl who I barely knew. Then one day on some beach I met this most fiery girl in my life, she had so much spirit that it made the ice and bitterness I had built around myself just fade away in one night. You, my dear sweet Cagalli, have been my light. The day we parted at the island I would constantly ask myself when I would be able to see you again, I wanted to disobey in the first time in my life because of you," Athrun paused as Cagalli just continued to shed tears. "Cagalli, we've both lost many people close to us and learn to grow in a world that was not always our own. We had to hide our feelings for so long and felt relieved when I was finally able to tell you. I love you Cagalli, and may this ring be a symbol of all that was, is, and is to come for us. I will always love you till my dying day, and nothing in this world can change that."_

_One could hear all the sniffling that the women were making in the congregation and if they could see around the world and up in PLANT they could see tears running down everyone's faces. The women had been so touched that were telling their husbands why they couldn't have been as romantic as Athrun was being for Cagalli. _

_Roland turned towards Cagalli as Athrun's wedding band was sitting upon his bible. Cagalli handed her bouquet of flowers to Murrue who watched a shaking Cagalli placed on his finger, "Now Cagalli it is your turn to speak the words you have longed to say to Athrun."  
_

"_First of all, Athrun Zala you're an idiot," Cagalli sniffled out a laugh. "You've made my turn several different ways since I've met you. You made me confused and yet at the same time so clear on my thoughts. You have been the unmoving pillar in my life as I had tried to follow in the steps of my father. It's been a long journey and yet, here we are. I can't believe for a time I had forgotten what we were and had. It's been one of those things you just wish you had all the answers for, and one question I can never answer, is why you chose me? I see how Lacus was and is, and wondered what made you turn from something so elegant to me. That's when I learned I loved you so much, that I would hurt if you were with her. I wanted nothing more than to have you by my side as a strong hold of hope, love, and loyalty. When no one could hear my tears you were always there to dry them. May this ring symbolize the love I hold for you, that my mind, body, and soul are all yours to hold. That my heart will not waver from you, so better not go flying off into space anytime soon."_

_Laughter could be heard from everyone. Kira and Lacus just shared smiled between to the two. They enjoyed watching the image that was before them. As the minister steered the attention back on to him._

"_Now, the vows have been exchanged, the rings placed, and now there is only one thing left to do. Athrun Zala you may kiss the bride," Athrun placed the veil over her head to see a tearful and yet smiling Cagalli. He placed a strong and passionate kiss for the entire world to see, that he loved this woman and no one else. The rings on Cagalli's finger was shining brightly in the lights around them. There was no dry in the church as the couple shared their kiss._

"_I present to you all, Athrun Zala and his wife, Cagalli Yula Athha Zala!" There were applause heard everywhere and echoed all around the world to space. Cagalli just hugged Athrun as he did the same, "Now it's time to walk out of here as husband and wife, Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne Yamato and the Zala's."_

_The two wedded couples walked out of the church, however only one of them were now married twice. The second time around was a little more emotional but it was a finally out in the open. Athrun Zala, a coordinator, married Cagalli Yula Athha who is more or less a natural, they broke the rules and yet no one cared. Athrun did something out of the ordinary he picked up his wife carrying her bridal style out of the church._

_Cameras were flashing as Kira and Lacus came out of the church and made their way over to the limo. The cameras were a roar when Athrun and Cagalli came out, Athrun of course carrying his wife in his arms; they wanted nothing more to place their faces all over to show how romantic everything was. Athrun carried her down the church till they reached the limo set aside for them and it was off to the party. A rather huge party that seemed that would not end._

**Chapter Twenty-One**

"DADDY!" Athrun grumbled as he was being pounced on by his four year old son, and slowly opened his eyes as he continued to jump on him. He had his mother's hair and his eyes but he looked every bit like him.

"What is it Patrick," Athrun asked as he sat up with his hair all disarray. He and Cagalli had a little private moment, like they always do once the boys were tucked in. However they always made sure they put on their clothes before the children see them.

"Uzmi put mud in my hair again," Patrick pouted as Athrun rolled his eyes. He grumbled as he made his way out of his bed and towards the playground he had built for his twin sons.

"Where's your mother?" Athrun asked as he walked down the mansion in his pajamas. All the maids would laugh at the sight, Athrun would always seem to walk around with his hair a mess and his pajamas are wrinkled, but then again Cagalli would walk around worse. However it was hard to imagine the leader of ZAFT walking around in his pajamas and looking like a total mess.

"Mommy went to go see Uncle Kira and Auntie Lacus," Patrick told him as Athrun groaned at the sight of his other son all covered in mud. He was playing with Nicole Elthman and her younger brother Nicol and Tolle Yamato but only making messes.

"All your parents are going to kill if they see you like this," Athrun called for their nannies who all went and quickly went to wash them off.

"See daddy I told you," Patrick said proudly and Athrun ruffled his hair.

"Means you need to wash this mud out of your hair," Athrun chuckled as his son pouted and ran up the stairs when his nanny called for him. Athrun sighed as he sat at the counter of the kitchen and was served breakfast. "Thank you."

"You shouldn't worry so much mister Zala, they are still young." A maid told him and he just smiled.

"Try telling that to their mother, Cagalli will have a field day with me for sleeping in like this." Athrun said as he drank his coffee.

"Mister Jule is the only one not married among us, and he should be happy, I heard he found some nice girl of his own." Athrun sighed. "It was shame it didn't work out between them, but then again Mia found someone for herself as well. And both of them are not married yet, and neither are some of our friends."

"Well sometimes starting a family early is not wrong, just depends on the people who are ready to be parents," Murna told him. "I think Cagalli was quite a difficult child when she was younger, never wanting to wear dresses and yet she walked proudly in them."

Athrun laughed, "She's still like that even now. Only when she wishes to shock the whole nation will she dress up in a dress."

"I have to admit sir; you have two fine young boys. I know the princess she wishes for a daughter though," Athrun almost choked on his coffee.

"She wants more?" Athrun had a look of dread on his face. He still remembered what happened when Cagalli was delivering the twins, and it was painful on his part. He didn't even get to touch his wife for three weeks before she forgave him for getting her pregnant.

"Cagalli wants a daughter," Murna told him simply. "I don't know if she told that already."

"No, she hasn't," Athrun sighed. "I have nothing against it, I think Cagalli was the only one out of the three women pregnant to act civil until it was time for delivering the baby. Miriallia went through so many mood swings poor Dearka went insane. Kira, poor Kira, I don't know how he survive Lacus's mood swings."

Murna laughed, "Cagalli only had cravings that no one would believe, but then again when you are carrying twin boys."

"Speaking on cravings, Cagalli has been having a lot of those lately," Athrun said simply as he looked over at Murna. "Do you think she is pregnant again?"

"I don't know sir; if she was I couldn't say for sure. I haven't seen her much since she has been preparing for the Universal Committee Meeting coming up next month." Murna told him honestly.

"Having another child wouldn't be so bad, but so soon?" Athrun said as he sunk into his chair.

"Some are blessed with many and some with few. You must remember though, Miss Lacus it would be difficult for her to get pregnant again due to her being a coordinator and all. Miss Miriallia already said she had her two, and the princess…well she'll probably stop when she gets a daughter." Murna said with a smirk. "Oh by the way sir, Happy birthday."

Athrun looked up at the calendar and noticed it was indeed his birthday. No wonder his wife let him sleep in so late, he sighed. He knew that Cagalli was up to something she always was, every year she did something but this year he wondered. She was preparing for the meeting would she have time to prepare for one? Athrun shrugged, "Thanks Murna."

"We better get you ready for today sir, since you are the head babysitter for all those children and little Nicol is still fairly young, only a year old." Murna said with glee as she went up the stairs. Athrun buried his face into his hands.

"How did I get myself into these things?" Athrun asked as he took one deep breath in and out. He made his way upstairs to clean himself up before his wife and company arrived. "Sometimes I wonder how Cagalli can convince me to do anything, but then again when your wife threatens you in any way it is just yes ma'am.

Athrun quickly changed as he took the children to the park, Mir and Dearka had to go on business in Orb and left the children to him. He sighed and yet laughed. His daughter ended up being just like him and his son had the traits of his mother. It was strange at young ages you can tell how the children would be.

Athrun watched as his sons played with their cousin and friends. Tolle was very much like his mother but had his father's appearance in hair and eyes. He was gentle and kind like his mother and fierce as his mother could become. Athrun smiled as he looked over at his sons who played in grass, Patrick was like his mother in everyway in personality and Uzmi was like him.

Athrun lounged back in the park bench and watched the children play. He wondered if they would grow up without war, him and Kira were separated due to a war and didn't have the change to really grow up together in the right way. Things did however ended up working in the end for them. They had families and were raising their children together.

He would have never imagined a more picture perfect life that he had with Cagalli. He then noticed his eyes were covered and his day just went black.

"Guess who!" Athrun knew who it was, "Hey Darling."

Cagalli laughed as she walked around and landed in his lap as Kira and Lacus came around with a birthday cake for him. "Happy birthday!"

Miriallia and Dearka let loose a few poppers as the children rushed up to wish their father or uncle Athrun a happy birthday. They all sang in cheer as more of their friends arrived to share in the celebration.

"So you were gone this morning to do what?" Athrun asked as Cagalli turned him to face a small area where there was a large amount of people waving back at them. Athrun smiled, "so rented out the park for me?"

"I am the princess of Orb," Cagalli said simply as she kissed him quickly as their children just groaned in disgust.

"Mommy and daddy are yuckie," Patrick stomped off to play with Shinn and some of the other crew members of Minerva that were there. Yzak had shown up with his new fiancée and Mia with her own. The children quickly ran over to the group as Athrun was told to blow out his candles.

Kira and Lacus quickly took the rather large cake back to the crowd of hungry people. Dearka and Miriallia told him their good wishes for him as they too joined in serving the food. Athrun and Cagalli sat on the bench for a little longer.

"So my dear wife, care to tell me why the whole committee is here?" Athrun asked with a smirk on his face.

"Well actually there is no real meeting this time around, they all wanted to celebrate the great Commander Zala's birthday." Cagalli said simply, "And wanted to wish him congratulations on his third child."

"You are pregnant again, Murna warned me," Athrun said he hugged his wife closer to his body. "How far along are you?"

"If you can't tell then you are blind," Cagalli told him as he finally realized she was wearing his t-shirt, which meant that she was at least four or five months along. "It's a baby girl this time Athrun."

"oh really now, so are you happy that you are having a daughter this time," Athrun said as he caressed his wife's cheek.

"Yes, but I don't want to find out later I am having twins again." Cagalli said with a menacingly look. "I know you are great in bed Zala, but it does not mean I want to have two at one time."

Athrun laughed, "Thanks for the compliment."

"Did you ever think we could be this happy?" Cagalli asked as they both turned to look over at the group of people.

"No, but I am glad we did end up this happy," Athrun told her. "I have a beautiful wife, two wonderful sons and a daughter on the way. What more could I ask for in life?"

"Let us pray that our children will never have to see the sight of war," Cagalli said as he looked over at their children.

"Yes and if they do made they handle with grace," Athrun said simply as the two stood up and went to enjoy the festivities of his birthday. The couple would have to agree that they had never been happier since their wedding had occurred. Although it was a planned wedding for the two to them but it was a great surprise. It would soon they would be celebrating their anniversary, their first ceremony anniversary and then later their second ceremony anniversary with Kira and Lacus.

"A wonderful party," Mia said simply as she approached the couple. "I am really enjoying this and your children are so delightful."

"Thank you, Mia." Athrun said to her and Cagalli hugged her as Mia went back to her business.

"Yzak," Athrun said simply as he reacted to a punch that was thrown at his shoulder. He smiled as he friend gave him a warm hug. "Thanks for coming, and how is your relationship going?"

"I might sending you two some wedding invitations," Yzak said simply as he handed the two a card. Cagalli beamed with joy, "It's kind of strange, Dearka married a civilian, you married a civilian, and I am the only one marrying a fellow ZAFT member."

"Very funny," Athrun said simply as he shook his friend's hand. "We'll make sure we can make it to your ceremony."

"You have a great birthday Athrun," Yzak said sincerely as he returned to his fiancée that was having a blast talking with Dearka and Miriallia about how Yzak was and can still be.

"You, Yzak is the last of the us to get married from the first war," Athrun told her and Cagalli nodded.

"Yes, but he'll be the last of us to have children. Murrue and Andy even beat him to that." Cagalli said simply. "I think right after the war the two of them had a son."

"I think so, I mean they have been quiet since the birth of their child," Athrun was cut off as Andy pushed him with his cane. Even though Andy no longer needed it to support he liked having it around. Murrue was holding their three year old son in her arms.

"I see you two finally came out of hiding," Cagalli said simply as the two nodded. "Well at least about your son."

"Yes, we didn't want everyone to know right away, don't get me wrong he's been having fun with us at home but it's time for him to get out and play." Murrue said simply. "Ryan you awake yet?"

"Leave him be," Andy said simply. "He's been chasing after the other kids, he wore himself out."

"Well, we are glad to see you," Athrun said as he shook Andy's hand. "I hope we will see more of you from now on."

"We'll try, but Cagalli does see us at work, so she can't complain." Murrue winked and Cagalli just giggled. "You two enjoy, and congratulations on your next child."

"Thank you," Cagalli said simply as the two made their way around to mingle with the crowd. They were all shocked to see the couple's son and started making fun of the two. "I was just glad to find out she was married finally. Not only that she has a family of her own, and who would have thought it would be with Andy."

"A lot of people ask how I ended up with you, and I tell them it was all luck," Athrun said simply as the two continued to speak with the crowds that had shown up. As the party continued to linger on and they all shouted for a speech from Athrun.

Athrun finally gave into the demand, "Ladies and gentlemen! Thank you for coming! I'm really glad that my wife once again managed to surprise me once again. It's been a wonderful year and I am really thankful for what we have here today. Four years of lasting peace and may it continue, and hopefully my wife's next trip to the hospital will not cost me my fingers."

Everyone laughed and Cagalli punched him playfully. Athrun hugged his wife in his arms and smiled and kissed her on the cheek. The crowd clapped and continued on their way eating their dinner. It was a wonderful dinner made by the staff of the Zala family, can't really say Athha since she was now married.

"So what do you say we leave the boys with their uncle Yzak since he's in town and we can go have our own little play time," Cagalli whispered seductively into her husband's ear.

"Are you sure Yzak won't mind?" Athrun asked he looked over at his wife.

"Why not, he could use the practice since he'll be walking down that road someday." Cagalli said simply and the two quickly departed.

Life is always a long road that takes time to discover as their children would all soon learn. Peace is not something handed down to you by your parents or the previous generation, it must be fought for but not always with guns or physical manner. But by the actions of how we wish to live in peace and in words we speak to one another. Looking past the first glance of appearance of whether they are a different race or natural or coordinator.

The Zala children would all grow up to similar to their parents. Patrick followed in his father's footsteps and became part of ZAFT as Uzumi grew to be a politican for PLANT. Their youngest would follow in her mother's footsteps and take charge of Orb, lovely Melody Athha Zala. All three trying to uphold their parents beliefs and put aside their sibling rivalry.

By their side was Tolle Yamato, the only child of Kira and Lacus, would test pilot mobile suits for the gundams nature. He however chose to live a quiet life for the most part with his parents and at the orphanage as the old ones would grow up later younger ones would enter.

Nicole and Nicol would visit the man they were the namesake of and visited their parents often. Nicol ended up taking up the piano in the memory of his father's friend and did all the world known concerts just like the former Nicol would have liked. Nicole grew up to be an actress and singer, she wanted to be like her godmother Lacus but she did photography on the side and was a ZAFT soldier. The two had a lot on their plate but they chose to be who they were thanks to their parents and the past before them.

Ryan Waltfeld grew up to be another Tiger but not of the desert but of Orb. He joined Orb military and made sure such groups like Blue Cosmos or the ones from PLANT would not become outrageous in a neutral country. He was a sharp shooter and great at handling all types of mobile suits. He never bragged about it only to his father.

Other children from the first generation would grow and change, and those from the second war did similar actions. They stood up for what they believed in and carried on their family names. Shinn finally was able to put the past behind him and marry, his children grew up in a world where peace was true and need to run from it.

Each of the ones that survived the war would tell stories to their children of their heroic family member and the horrors of it as well. They were all warning for them not to make the same mistakes. So far it has been good, military was still around to make sure nothing went out of hand and to make sure those before them and their dreams would live on for always.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(sniff, sniff). The story has come to an end! I hope that you have enjoyed this story as much as I have been writing it. I will look forward to the next time I write a story. I hope that I can be as wonderful as this one has been. I've enjoyed all the reviews from everyone and thank you for staying close with it. I hope that you all have a great new years and by then I hope to have a new story waiting for you to read!

Also if there is anyone that would like a co-writer or have ideas for stories for either for me to write or help you get started on, all you have to do is ask I don't mind, plus I enjoy getting story ideas and writing on them as well. Well, once again thanks you! And HAPPY NEW YEARS!


End file.
